Her Reply
by Acerbus Wings
Summary: Soul Nomad. To lift the curse on them, Revya and Gig travel to the Yuga Mountains once more, where they find themselves entrapped in a bitter tragedy. RevyaGig.
1. Chapter 1: Simultanious Meetings

Author's Note: I do not own Soul Nomad or its characters or the song "Dido's Reply" by The Cruxshadows. As you might have guessed, this is the unofficial sequel to "Being Closer".

This is also piece that was supposed to be called "Yelda" until I found "Dido's Reply" and had to include it (now how is it relevant? I'll let you, the reader, guess). I apologize right now for the fact this chapter is slow but things will (hopefully) pick up in the next chapter and I apologize ahead of time if the romance department fails (since it's not my strong point).

Also, for those that might wonder after the first chapter Gig and Revya, definitely won't be the only SN characters appearing (though in this chapter they won't). Now those little annoying notes are out of the way, please enjoy.

_Chapter 1: Simultaneous Meetings_

"_**And if you find your Illium**_

_**And if you build your Troy**_

_**I hope you feel the pain I felt**_

_**Twice upon your sword**_

_**Aeneas on your noble hands**_

_**My life shall stain with blood**_

_**Let Dido's curse rest in the mind**_

_**A shade begot by love**_

_**Carthage shall this grudge recall**_

_**Upon your seven hills**_

_**And nothing less than misery**_

_**Will remind you of who you killed**_

_**And though with hate I suffer now**_

_**The truth is deeper still**_

_**For I love you with my dying breath**_

_**And know I always will**_

_**Beyond this world into the next**_

_**I know I always will..."**_

-_Dido to Aeneas_

**----**

That day, a strange sight was seen coming up the mountains. It was strange enough anyone was up there to begin with but the figure was twice as odd. Physically, it looked like a young woman with red hair and eyes but as it climbed higher and higher up the steep paths, something extremely odd about the being could be realized.

There were two voices, both distinctly male and female. The former was muttering curses every once and awhile while the latter seemed nice enough.

And they were both coming out of the body's mouth.

"Twice! Twice in two god damn days!" The male's grumbled. "We didn't even get anything to eat!"

"You're the one who was in a hurry to get moving though," said the female's patiently.

"Yeah, but _you_ agreed to it. You could have argued more or something."

She rolled her eyes and kept climbing. It wasn't worth trying to win an argument with him. "It shouldn't be too bad once we get to the top. We should still have some left over supplies from yesterday."

"Tch, fine," he replied. "Let's just hurry it up already. The sooner we get up there, the sooner we can eat. And the sooner we eat, the sooner we can deal with that stupid jewel and break this stupid curse."

She nodded and felt the body move a bit quicker at his will. The two had shared a body over a year ago but back then, only one of them controlled the movements of the body. Now, after a year's separation, they were back together again, only this time, it worse. This time it involved the fusing of their bodies and souls so they_both_ had control. This had led to a fair bit of panic and chaos as they tried to move their body the way they wanted only to have the other react differently. It had been fairly difficult at first but they were getting the hang of it. At least they weren't falling off peaks like last time they were here.

The two in question were a young girl named Revya and a reincarnated demi-god named Gig. Over a year ago, their souls had been (forcefully) fused together using Revya's body. Long story short, girl turns seventeen, world terror appears to wreck havoc on the world, girl gets handed a smartass-talking sword with real class A jerk that wants to take over her body and wreck even more havoc than the initial world terror, goes on a journey and with the help of friends, detours, and godly power manages to save the world. In the conflict, Gig's soul just disappeared after he sacrificed himself to help everyone else. Several months later (after his third death) he appeared in his own body, got slugged, then everything seemed right. World terror dealt with, cycle of life back to normal, the heroes had moved on with their lives, everything was just as good as life could be expected to be.

And then they _had_ to go to the Yuga Mountains (looking for _hotpods_ of all things) where they ended up attracting the attention of a Crimson Tear (who allegedly likes to pull 'tricks') and they ended up at their current situation. After receiving the guidance (and the mockery) of their friends, they found themselves returning to the mountains where supposedly, after a series of tests and display of true love, the curse would be lifted.

The key phrase being 'a display of true love'.

That was also the part Revya still felt anxious about, even as they continued the trek upwards.

"Hey, care to come back from dream land? You're dragging us down!" Cracked Gig's voice.

"Sorry," Revya shook her head. She'd think about it some other time.

----

One thing that Revya was thankful about this fused body for was the fact they had boots as opposed to the sandals she usually wore. By the time they were at the top for the second time in two days she felt worn down and wanted to collapse down somewhere and rest her feet. While she had traveled around a lot on her journey to 'save the world' this felt twice as tiring. Plus, the sun was already starting to go down.

"Phew,_finally_," exclaimed Gig. "That took forever!"

Revya felt the body twitch as they ended up settled on a rock, where Gig proceeded to dig into the left over hotpods like phynx to steak. Absently, she could help but notice this had been the same rock she settled on last night. And right after that was…well, their problem. It all started when Gig fiddled with that tombstone…

Waiting until Gig had finished up, Revya suddenly stood up and approached the tombstone. Before it had been dark so she couldn't get a decent glance at it. From what she could see it looked fairly well carved with a few chips and cracks from time's toll but it was twisted backwards (possibly deliberately) at an unnatural angle. But the thing that drew most of her attention was a deep red marker. Tentatively, she reached forward and inspected it. No name, simply a strange marking with an X crossed over it. Revya couldn't describe it but an extremely odd feeling ran through her as she held the marker.

Revya quickly let go of it. "So, what do you think we do?"

"I dunno," Gig shrugged. Speaking gleefully, he added. "I guess we can always try kicking the hell out of this stupid hunk of rock. That'd get that it's attention."

"I don't think that's work..."

"We could do it anyway."

"No."

"Jeez, you never let me have my fun!" He rolled his eyes. "Fine then, you have any ideas?"

"Not really," she admitted. She looked around the plateau. There really was nothing else there. Just rocks, rocks, the rock in front of them, and more rocks. There wasn't even a sign of life. All Grunzford told them was that the curse could be lifted through a series of tests and a display of true love: how they actually went about it was a mystery. "Too bad we didn't ask Grunzford more at the time…"

"So we're stuck up here, stuck in this state, and stuck without a friggin' clue," Gig grumbled, kicking a stray pebble. "What a pain…Though I guess it could be worse. I could have come up here with that stupid cow. Now _that_would have been hell."

In spite of herself, Revya smiled a little. Had Gig and Danette been in this situation, they probably would have killed themselves just to take the other down with them.

Still…what did that make the fact it had been her and him instead?

"The Crimson Tear should be around here, maybe we should try and find it?" Revya suggested.

"No, that won't do," Gig said dismissively. "It probably knows we're here already. Grubbing around isn't going to make much of difference. So…"

Gig angled his boot over the top of the top of the tombstone. Revya suddenly had a flash of apprehension. He couldn't be think-wait-this was _Gig_, of course he was probably thinking- "Uh, Gig? You aren't think of-"

"Hey, Crimson Tear! Listen up!" The former Master of Death bellowed. "We're here for the tests or whatever! Show yourself or something or else this hunk of rock's going to be a pile of dust before my smug boots! And maybe when we're done, we can use it as a footstool! How 'bout it? If that's not good enough for ya then-"

There was an odd, familiar sound in the air. It was just like the thrumming sound they had heard the night before. Something shifted in the air, making the hairs on the back of Revya's neck stand up on end.

"Heh, sound like we got her attention!" Gig said smugly.

Now the question was, was that a good or a bad thing?

There was another thrumming, followed by a faint glow from the marker of the tombstone. It was a mesmerizing red glow…it was pretty, in a melancholy way, just like…

"Hey, Kid? Kid!" Gig's voice cut into her thoughts too late.

Before Revya realized it she had gripped onto the red marker.

The last thing she remembered was hearing someone calling and a bright red light.

----

When she awoke, she remembered feeling very cold. It later registered to her that it was raining.

Revya groaned and pushed herself up into sitting position. What happened?

That's right…that light…

"Where am I?"

The redhead shakily stood up and looked around. She wasn't on that plateau anymore. Instead, she found herself stranded somewhere in the countryside and soaking wet. That was plain creepy….

And then she realized something.

What about Gig? She figured he'd have plenty to say right now.

"Gig?' She called. A pang of anxiety went through her. "Gig? Gig!? Say something!"

No reply.

A cold feeling settled at the bottom of her stomach. She looked at herself. This was…her own body. She even had the onyx blade. The curse couldn't have been broken, could it?

Again that question ran through her mind. Just what happened?

Behind her she heard a gasp of surprise. "Oh my…are you all right!? What happened to you!?"

It was a petite woman with fairly cute features, the type that caused men to want to rush to help because they looked oh-so-frail. She had bright blue eyes and long light brown hair tied back in a loose ponytail. She stood staring at Revya with look of sheer shock.

"I'm…not quite sure," Revya truthfully answered. Her nose twitched and she sneezed.

"If you stay out in the rain dressed like that, you're going to catch a cold!" The woman exclaimed. "Don't you have anything on you? Is there anyone else?"

"Not really," the redhead said sheepishly. "There was this other guy I was with but I'm not sure where he is."

The woman's face was set in a worried expression. Tentatively she asked, "Uh, this probably sounds quite forward of me but…if you got no where else, would you like to come with me then? My home isn't far from here. It's not much but better than staying out here."

Revya frowned. "I'd like to but if my friend's around here-"

"I insist," the woman extended her hand. "If your friend's out here he'll have the sense to get of the rain too. Once it clears up you can go looking for him but until then, it isn't a good idea to be out here alone, what with bandits and monsters around. And assuming you avoid that, the worse case is you'll die of pneumonia and then you'll never find your friend."

Revya lightly fiddled her side strands, taking one final look around. The woman had a point but she still wanted to look for Gig and find out just what had happened. Unfortunately, her body seemed to disagree with her as it let out another series of sneezing.

"See?" The brunette said expectantly.

"All right, just until it stops raining," Revya relented. She reached forward and took the woman's hand and felt a squeeze of welcome. The woman smiled warmly and Revya couldn't help buy smile back. "Thank you for the offer."

"No problem, it's just… the right thing to do I guess," the woman led the way down the road. "By the way, my name is Reira. Yourself?"

"It's Revya."

"Revya…it's an unusual name, I don't think I've heard it before, " she glanced up at the sky. "Let's just got out of the rain. My packages will be soaked through at this rate."

As they walked, Revya took the occasional glance back.

Wherever Gig was, she hoped he was all right.

----

"Hah! I'm going to kick your asses so hard you'll have to shit the other way!"

"Over there!"

"I think I-AAAARAAGH!"

"This-thus was supposed to be easy-"

"HAHAHAHAH! What's the matter? Can't you pansies do better than this? At least_try_ to make me work!"

And so the former Master of Death seemed to be doing juuuuuust fine.

-----

"It's really coming down hard," commented Reira. She sighed and muttered, "I hope my plants are okay…How're you doing?"

"All right," answered Revya, lightly pulling at the borrowed top. "Thanks again."

"Like I said, it's no problem," Reira said cheerfully. "Are you a traveler? I don't mean to offend but you didn't really look prepared for the weather and your clothes are a bit strange…"

"I guess you could say that," there wasn't much else she could say.

Reira cocked her head slightly and asked, "Where're you from then?"

"Just a small village," Revya explained. "Somewhere between Raide and Astec."

"Raide?" The other woman screwed her face. "I've never heard that name before."

"Really?" The redhead asked with a surprised look. Though the Kingdom of Raide was officially dead it had only been that way for about a year and half.

"Yes, but I've heard of Astec. It's a big trade city somewhere in the south. That's in Prodesto, isn't it?"

"Yeah…" Revya was suddenly having a sinking feeling about all this.

Reira's face suddenly lit in curiosity, "So, that means you're from Prodesto than? How'd you cross the boarder? It's been blocked off all year, what with Lord Median's death."

"Wait-what!?" Revya's eyes widened, firstly at the fact that this wasn't Prodesto, the second that Reira had mentioned Median's death. It had happened…a year ago?

_Did I go back in time?_ Revya asked herself. She didn't _think_ Crimson Tears had that ability but then again, a lot of things she didn't think possible had happened before.

Just what had that Crimson Tear done?

"Why do you look so surprised?" The brunette asked carefully "I would have thought it to be common knowledge if you're here."

"Where is here, exactly?" Revya asked, garnering another strange look.

"Wittenberg Republic of course. Well, ever since Lord Median's death at least…And you still look confused."

"Kind of." Actually, that was an understatement of how she actually felt. Reira looked suspicious and Revya wasn't sure what to say. She had no idea how she got there aside from the fact the Crimson Tear had done something. While Reira seemed like a nice person, Revya doubted she'd believe her. On the other hand, if she didn't say anything she might make things worse… "I've mostly been traveling around a lot lately so I'm a bit behind on current news…"

"Oh!" Reira said, as though everything made sense. "I guess I'd be a little confused too. That guy you mentioned too?"

"Yeah," the redhead continued, relaxing a little. Looks like it worked. "We just got separated."

Reira nodded to herself and disappeared to the stove to check up on the herbs she had brought in earlier. After awhile she reappeared and handed Revya a knife and a small bundle of the plants. "Since you're here, do you mind cutting these? I'll need them for tomorrow's work and with the rain I'm a little behind."

"Not at all," Revya answered.

For a while, all that could be heard was the sound of rain and the knife neatly knitting away at the herbs. Reira settled on the seat across from Revya, on occasion glancing back up at the redhead. Each time it looked like she wanted to say something but stopped herself every time. After about the fifth time, Revya returned the look and asked, "What is it?"

"Well, I'd like to ask but-well, it's not very polite," Reira replied, quickly glancing away. "It's just…never mind."

"It's just…?"

"I'm not sure if I could word it properly but…" Reira took a deep breath and asked, "You and that guy you mentioned. Are you two…involved?"

Revya blinked. "Involved?"

"Well, you know," the brunette blushed. "I suppose term would be…lovers?"

Revya nearly dropped the knife along with her jaw.

"It's just, when you mentioned you and some guy going around traveling together, it seems natural to assume, and my curiosity was killing me and… I'm really rambling on right now," Reira ducked her head. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked. You don't have to answer if you don't want to. Just pretend I didn't say anything. It's just-"

"It's okay," Revya said, with a reassuring smile. "It's not like I'm offended or anything. I'm just surprised."

"Oh really? What a relief," Reira sighed happily. "So, are you two?"

"Not in that way," Revya replied after a moment.

"Then in what sense? Do you love each other or is it just companionship?"

Revya paused. She wasn't sure what to say. Her relationship with Gig…she wasn't sure. Any time before this trip she would have easily said 'friendship'. Now she was really starting to wonder. Her and Gig had come back to the Yuga Mountains to lift the curse after everyone pretty much said it would work and they 'made the perfect couple' but Revya wasn't sure how she felt about Gig counted as love.

To be honest, outside loving Virtuous as a mother and caring about friends she hadn't really thought about love that way. Living in the Hidden Village, most of her days had been spent training with Danette with the hope of being named town guardian. There really hadn't been any guys their age there and since they were forbidden from leaving town Revya never really had a reason to think about it. She had heard and watched enough of it (like Nei and Gadius back at the village or Levin's crush or Tricia or Euphoria and Endorph) but she hadn't really felt anything in that sense.

So Revya settled for the second best answer, "I don't really know. He's just…important I guess."

Upon that admittance, she was surprised to feel her face heat up a little.

"But in what way?" Reira pressed.

"I don't know," Revya answered, turning her attention back to the herbs.

From her seat, Reira laughed softly to herself. "I know _that_ feeling all too well…" She cleared her throat and glanced back at the window, "The rain won't clear up till tomorrow so you're free to stay the night."

"You don't mind?"

"Of course not," the brunette shrugged and smiled slyly. "It's nice to have company. And who says it's for free? I need some help with my products, what with the big sale in a few days. You can pay me back by giving me a hand. And if you're friend's any where, he'll show up there. Sound fair enough?"

"I guess," Revya answered with her own smile. She didn't mind. She didn't know the region too well and having someone like Reira around would be a big help.

All the while, the rain kept pouring. As Reira had spoken it would not clear up till morning.

----

"Heh, easier than I thought," Gig said smugly to himself. "With or without the kid, the indestructible Gig is unbeatable!"

Gig scowled at the rain and muttered a string of curses as he clutched his 'borrowed' cloak, leaving twitching on the ground the group of bandits that had jumped him when he arrived.

As he walked, Gig recounted in his mind for the hundredth time how he was going to pay back that stupid Crimson Tear. While he was grateful enough to be in his own body he didn't appreciate being dumped in the middle of nowhere, in the middle of the rain, and in the middle of a group of stereotypical bandits. If didn't know better, he'd say it planned the set up after the comment he made about breaking that tombstone. Meanwhile, he had no clue where the kid went.

Not that he was overly worried of course. Maybe he'd grab something to eat first. The kid could fend for herself. Hell, it might even be a relief to be away after getting stuck together again!

He paused a moment and rolled his eyes.

Buuuut just in case, he better find her before she got herself into trouble.

Or worse, she'd slug him for being gone too long like the last time.

Unfortunately, he didn't realize someone had crept up on him until he heard a rasp of steel and a cool voice say, "Might I ask what that was all about?"

Gig nearly jumped. Damn it! Just like the mute cleric this guy had just come out of nowhere!

Gig spun around and faced the man (and his incredibly sharp looking long sword) with his usual arrogant look. "Ain't it obvious? Those idiots jumped _me_ first! They should have expected an ass kicking! And if you're one of their widdle friends, I can kick your ass too, just you don't feel left out."

The man seemed a bit taken aback at the bluntness of the reply. After a moment he asked, "If you are not a brigand would that make you a traveler?"

"You tell me."

The man rolled his green eyes and after a moment reluctantly sheathed his sword. "I'll take that as an affirmative. My name is Liam fa Toren, a knight of the realm. I was asked to stop these brigands' havoc and take them in for questioning. They have been roaming around causing trouble for travelers and citizens alike. While I had been fully prepared for a fight, I suppose you have already taken care of the first part of my task. You have my sincere thanks."

"Whatever," Gig replied dismissively. "It's not like I was doing it for such a 'noble-hearted' reason. They jumped me first, I needed something to whack, and they were there."

"Even so, it is only proper to give thanks," Liam nodded solemnly. "Is there anything else I could do for you to show my thanks?"

'Stop looking so stereotypically noble, kind, and heroic to the point I want to puke?' was what Gig would have _liked_ to say (oddly enough, he felt tempted to say that to the Grand Cordon on several occasions too). Instead, he settled with the second foremost though in his mind.

"Weeeell, since you offered so nicely," Gig lightly scratched the back of his head. "Have you seen a red headed girl? Average height, too nice for her own good, mean right cross, and a black sword."

"I'm afraid not," Liam shook his head. He glanced up at the skies and commented, "But with the weather like this, I've scarcely seen anyone, aside from yourself and those 'gentlemen' back there. "

Gig frowned. While he wasn't expecting much he was surprised at his disappointment at the answer.

"You'd best check Mira," the knight suggested. "It's a town up in the north, about a days travel. If the girl you're looking for is going to be anywhere, it'll be there. It's one of the few spots for trade in Wittenberg so even if she isn't there someone is bound to have seen someone with that description."

"Mira," Gig repeated. Grudgingly he said, "Well, it's a start."

"One more thing…" Liam pulled out a small piece of paper and struggled to scribble something in the rain."…when you're in Mira, go to the head the head office and show them this. That'll give you the bounty for the assist in this case."

Gig counted it. "Thanks, I guess…"

"I only hope I may be of service," Liam returned. He turned back towards the still prone men. "Now, back to the reason I came here…perhaps you and I will see each other again in Mira?"

"I wouldn't count on it."

"Very well, good tidings with your search."

And the knight disappeared as quickly as he had appeared.

Meanwhile, Gig pulled tighter at the cloak and began trudging up the road.

Wittenberg…

Had he heard that from somewhere?

His stomach growled and he felt a stab of irritation. He should have seen if those pansies had any food he could 'borrow' as well. Oh well, too late for that now. He'd wing it.


	2. Chapter 2: Familiar Faces

Author's Note: I don't own anything from Soul Nomad. If anyone thinks I've murdered Galahad's character for this, sorry in advance [sweat drop But after Demon Path I couldn't resist.

Also, Merry Christmas! Expect the next chapter sometime next week.

_Chapter 2: Familiar Faces_

Two days later, Revya and Reira were within a short distance to Mira.

"It's no Astec but it's good enough for us," Reira gushed. She fumbled a moment with her share of her medicines before continuing. "It's so exciting every month during the free trade day. I mean, there's usually always a fair bit of trade but all the best sellers and buyers show up for today and tomorrow. There are even performers and travelers from all over so things are seldom boring. Oh! And some of the knights should be there too! And if the knights are there, that means…I'm rambling again, aren't I?"

"Not really," Revya replied, carrying her own bundle.

"Good," the brunette let out a sigh of relief. "I just don't want to bore you to death. You are helping me out a fair bit after all. I'd never have been ready for today without your help."

Reira, Revya discovered, was a self-acclaimed apothecary. While she claimed living in the city would be more convenient she said it was too crowded for her liking and she wouldn't be able to raise her plants properly so she remained where she was. It wasn't too far from Mira (less than a day) so she could go back and forth without a problem.

"I like the space too," Reira had explained. "I've grown up used to it so if I made the switch now, I would probably go crazy"

Most of the way to Mira, Reira happily chatted about various things. The properties of what different plants possessed, friends of hers in city, some of the acts she had seen in the last market day, probing Revya over the things she had seen (which Revya had to respond to with some bits edited) and the instability of the republic (apparently, since the fall of Lord Median and the breaking up of his Empire, several countries had been struggling to find their own place).

Unfortunately, Revya still didn't know whether this meant she really was in the past (though the possibility was looking gloomily so) Or worse, how to get back.

"It's just up ahead," Reira broke into a near jog.

"Hey, wait up!"

"You can keep up!"

Up ahead, Mira came into sight. As Reira had said, it wasn't a big city but it was fair. It looked cramped…suffocating almost. Mira was broken into three distinctive districts: slums (where about ninety percent of the population lived), market, and government/upper class. The general feel of the structure was tight and cold.

However, the atmosphere was brimming with life.

As had Reira had predicted, people milled around all over. Several merchants called out as they displayed their wares while others flitted around talking about some shows going on. Somewhere on the right, a fire tamer was doing tricks with a phynx while elsewhere dancers teasingly gave samples of a later show.

Reira lightly tugged on Revya's sleeve and herded her through the crowds. "C'mon! We can look around later but we best get a spot before all the best tables are taken!"

Down the long lanes, most tables had already been claimed (much to Reira's all too apparent ire). They ended up settling at a table off in the shadowy corner, between a hatter and a not-yet set up table.

"We'd_have_ to get the one in the back," Reira muttered to herself.

"At least we're in the shade," Revya suggested.

"Maybe…All right, just place things on the table for now. Rosemary based potions on the left, Nightbloom should be somewhere noticeable-it's one of my more popular ones-, and I think if we can borrow some paper and make a sign we could-"

"Reira? Now here's a surprise, I wasn't expecting you as my neighbour,' commented a male's voice. A _very_ familiar male's voice.

Revya nearly dropped a packet of Nightbloom.

No way…

"Are you disappointed?" Reira replied with a bit of a tease.

"N-no, of course not!" He said nervously. "It's just-never mind. Who's the extra help?"

"I ended picking her up in the rain, it's mostly for today and tomorrow. This is Revya. Revya, is a good friend of mine."

At that point, Revya could only stare in shock at the man. "Galahad!?"

Reira and 'Galahad' both stared in surprise. "You know him already?"

"You know me?"

"Galahad it's me, Revya!" Revya held back her own surprise. "Don't you remember me? Why are you here?"

"Wait, hold on a second!" 'Galahad' said with a panicked expression. "While I'm flattered and that really is my name, I swear I don't ever recall meeting you!"

Revya's confusion went up a few notches. She studied him a bit more carefully. He _looked_ like Galahad, _sounded_ like Galahad, _acted_ like Galahad but…

He didn't look like the Chevalier of Raide.

Instead, he looked like an average merchant.

_What's going on?_ She asked herself.

"Do you think you're mistaking him for someone else?" Reira inquired. "Or have you ever heard of his business?"

"Ah hah!" Galahad brightened. "Perhaps you've heard of me. I am the lone salesman! You want pimple cream, I've got pimple cream that'll remove unsightly blemishes and take ten whole years off your face-not that you need it madam. You want a hat, I've got on that protects against government probes and shrinks to fit your head size! And if you act now, I'll-"

"Save the sales pitch for the actual customers," Reira ordered, rolling her eyes. "You shouldn't try ripping off people with swords anyway. Remember the last time?"

"P-point taken," Galahad winced, giving the sword a nervous glance before hurrying back to his table.

Reira smiled shyly at Revya and said, " Sorry about that. He's a nice guy but…well, let him go on about his products and we'll be here for hours."

"Uh huh," the redhead couldn't help but stare at this Galahad. He was humming weird rhymes now and that creeped Revya out a little. This was just plain odd…The Galahad she knew had been different but at the same time, the two seemed to share too many traits for it to be coincidence…

"Do you really know him?" Reira asked.

"I don't think so…he just looks a lot like someone else I know."

"Oh, I suppose that makes sense," Reira shrugged. "Now c'mon, we still need to set up. The sooner we're done, the sooner we can do other things. Like look for that… 'Gig' guy?"

Revya nodded and got to work with the main display. That's right, the main reason she came with Reira was to find Gig…

That was….if he were there.

----

Meanwhile, across town at a local tavern…

"Hey there, handsome," purred a slinky woman. "I was looking for some fun and was wondering…do you have any ideas?"

The 'handsome' guy in question gave her a dirty look and said, "Yeah, I got the _perfect_ idea. How about you shove off and find someone else to leech off of, you two-bit, bloodsucking whore."

Needless to say, the woman was _not_ amused. As demonstrated by her taking his plate of hotpods and shoving it in his face before stomping off.

"Hey! That costs a ton! Gah, what a waste…"

The bar tender gave him a look that read 'you're paying for that', to which the receiver scowled.

Gig muttered a few incoherent phrases under his breath. This officially sucked. That would swallow up the last bit of his 'bounty' money and he didn't even get to eat it. Not only that but he had been there a day already and chances of finding the kid seemed low, despite what that knight had claimed.

For the millionth time since coming there, he wished the Crimson Tear who brought them there a slow and painful second death. He _hated_ getting played around with. So far this had been a waste of time. He's rather have just gotten up those mountains again, done the tests, and just took whatever the Crimson Tear would threw at him. Instead…well, here he was with no clue what to do, the kid was off God know where, and starving.

Someone tossed him a towel. "I take it she wasn't the girl you were looking for?"

Gig twisted around at the voice. "Oh…it's you."

"So you remember me? I'm honored," replied Liam the do-gooder knight. "I am surprised I got a chance to see you again."

"Heh, that makes two of us," Gig replied, mopping off the hotpod juice. It didn't taste bad either. Not as good as the mute cleric's but it was passable. "Don't you have other 'brigands' to defeat? Dragons to slay? Princesses to rescue?"

"Not quite," the knight ordered a drink for himself before continuing. "I finished my assignment and with free market day I can take a break. Just…mingle I guess. Leave the work to some of my colleagues for a change."

"Uh huh…"

"But I suppose it's more to it than that," Liam confessed. A wistful expression came across his face. "There's this girl…"

_Oh_god_ no,_ Gig mentally slapped himself. Not another sappy idiot!

"I'm hoping she'll be the woman I marry," Liam finished with a serene look. "Well…one day. When circumstances allow."

"Marriage? Seems like a hassle to me," Gig rolled his eyes. "If you like someone that's all there is. Why go through all the pomp and circumstance to prove you wuv each other's guts? There's no way in hell I'd ever do something like that for some chick."

Liam raised an eyebrow in surprise. "It is just a matter of tradition, and I can't think of a better way of expressing my love for her."

"Ever hear of chocolates and flowers?"

"I see…" The knight shook his head. "I cannot agree with that thinking though. It doesn't feel right to myself or her."

_Jeez, so bloody noble about it all_, Gig thought, feeling an unknown stab of irritation. A way of 'expressing love'? What was so special about it all anyway? Hell, if he _really_ wanted he could have just hunted around for some floozy or whatever for this 'test'!

Of course, if he did they'd probably be ten times as annoying as the kid. At least she was…_tolerable._ And she was technically his 'soul mate'…

_Bleh, you sound stupid! Hanging around saps like this is just…ugh!_

Liam suddenly seemed to remember something. He seemed hesitant at first but then said, "Oh yeah…" He gave Gig a sheepish look. "You said you were looking for someone with a black sword? I should have mentioned it earlier but I saw someone like that-"

"_What!?_" Gig exploded. "Son of a-how could you forget something like that!? You-_ugh_, screw it! Just tell me where before I rip your guts and use them as a tie!"

"Calm down!" Liam backed up a little. "Front gate, though I don't think-"

But he was off and out the door before Liam could finish.

The knight sat there in stunned silence as a few of the patrons asked what had just happened. After he could speak again, he sighed and said, "I wish he had stopped and listened…"

The bar tender scowled. "I wish he paid for his meal!"

----

By late afternoon, Reira and Revya had sold more than half her products.

"It must be our lucky day!" Reira had chirped with a broad smile. "I usually don't such profits!"

Reira had excused herself just a bit later and told Revya she was going to pick up some more herbs to make extra portions of the better selling items. With the promise she wouldn't be too long, she disappeared into the crowds, leaving Revya to fend for herself. And without Reira around to keep customers interested and explain what each product did that turned the job into a mini nightmare. She'd almost rather be back fighting off bandits than this! At least she had a better idea of how to handle that task!

Meanwhile, Galahad's exuberance to be working well for him, he didn't seem to be having any problems. Somehow, someway, he managed to connive someone into buying his wares (despite how stern they looked). Moments before he had been boasting about a hair growth product and someone who looked suspiciously familiar had bought it in bulk.

Of course, like Galahad, he didn't seem to recognize her at all.

The more and more Revya watched milling crowds the more she could see resemblances between people she had seen or met before and the denizens of…wherever she was specifically.

While she had considered this being the past for a while that theory didn't feel right anymore with the appearance of these resemblances. While souls reincarnated the similarities seemed too much even with that fact taken into account. After all, she had been a boy in her previous life…It just all didn't make enough sense.

_If only Lady Virtuous were here_, she thought. Virtuous always seemed to know everything…

After what felt like hours passed, business slowed down to a steady stream to just the occasional shopper. Revya could finally relax.

Beside the stall, Galahad was counting up his daily profits with a fever look. "Hehahahah! This is great! At this rate I'll have more than enough to head home and retire!"

"You're not from Wittenberg?" Revya asked.

"No, I'm from Prodesto actually," he explained. A more somber expression crossed his features. "I came here with a caravan from Orviska and well…they bailed on me."

Revya winced. That sounded eerily familiar…

"Anyway, I stayed here to build up my return funds when Lord Median passed away. The empire collapsed, the Steward pulled up the boarders, and I got stuck here. The only way out now is to get a passport or bribe the guards. Heh, you don't look very surprised. I guess my faults really show…"

"No, it's not that!" Revya said quickly. "It's just…I have a friend who went through something like that."

Galahad smiled weakly. "Really?"

The redhead nodded. "Yeah, he's actually a pretty good person and is managing well enough. I know you will too."

"Yeah, I guess your right," his confidence came back. "When I make a killing here I'll go home to retire and _that'll_ take them down a few pegs!"

"Hey! Can I get some service?" Grumbled one of Galahad's potential customers.

Galahad instantly straightened. "Y-yes sir! Right away! Now on my left we have a hand decorated, high quality ink stack of _pre-signed_ Christmas cards…"

While Galahad returned to his sales chatter, Revya smiled a little and turned back to Reira's business.

Some time later, she looked up at the sky. It was starting to glow a faint shade of red, orange, and yellow…Reira had been gone pretty long. Maybe she should go check on her?

After Galahad had snagged another victim Revya asked, "Could you watch the table for awhile? I'm just going to find Reira."

"Of course!" Galahad gave her a mock salute. "I'll guard it with my life."

"All right," she nodded and took off.

----

Before they had made it to Mira, Reira had pointed out a path in the tree that led to a small clearing. On days like today she said she liked to stop off there and pick up enough to last the second day. According to the apothecary, while it didn't have the assortment Reira had grown it kept many of the basics.

If Reira were anywhere, this sounded like the right place.

The path she found, had been mostly grown over by branches and grass. It must've have been hardly used for some reason. It took awhile for Revya to brush through (even using the onyx blade to push obstructions aside) and somewhere along the way she nearly tripped over a conspicuous rock that rested in the middle of the path.

The first thing she noticed as she stepped to the edge of the clearing was just how much life there was. It seemed almost unnatural how perfect it all was. So much greenery with flowers and herbs…

And then she saw Reira, sitting some distance away, and beside her sat a tall man dressed in a knight's garb.

Revya felt a stab of discomfort. They was _really_ awkward…

The knight leaned over and said something to Reira. She gave him an eye roll and closed her eyes. He reached for something out of his pocket and hesitantly placed it on her finger and whispered something. The apothecary's eyes widened in shock; she held up her hand and stared at the object unable to answer. The knight seemed to panic at her response but Reira suddenly embraced him, nodding her head several times.

At that point, Revya managed to pull herself back and made a quick retreat. She'd come back later.

----

"This is just plain twisted," Gig muttered dully. "What the hell gave him that idea that this was her!?"

Gig had searched around the front gate for several minutes. He asked for someone with a black sword and a guardsman had finally pointed him to a nearby snack stall.

And the person in question had a black sword all right.

Too bad they were one hundred pounds heavier, decades older, and had dark hair and listless blue eyes compared to the kid's red of each.

Gig kicked a nearby wall in frustration. That. Friggin'. Sucked.

If that Crimson Tear were watching, he was betting she was having a hell of a time laughing her ass off at him! That bitch!

And that Liam guy! Why didn't he warn Gig!? This black sworded guy was even the wrong gender!

And those hotpods! He left them behind in his hurry. Sure, they had been a little smushed after getting shoved in his face but they were still edible!

Finally his body relaxed a little. One of the stall keepers muttered a prayer of relief to some God of theirs. However, Gig's mind was still pissed. All Gig knew right now was that he wanted to beat something up. Hard. Or do _something_ over this total waste of time!

Where to now?

"Excuse me," said a stern man's voice from somewhere up ahead. "I'm looking for Sir Liam, have you seen him?"

The speaker was what appeared to be a cloaked Dracon wearing a mask, talking to a group of knights.

"No sir, I haven't," replied the knight to the left.

"Hmph, I see, so you knights can't keep track of your commanding officers?" the Dracon spoke with a familiar drawl the irked Gig's senses.

"Our apologies, sir," said another. "Captain Liam has had a reprieve from his duties. Perhaps he took the day to rest?"

"Then he would be at his inn and so far today he hadn't been," the Dracon replied. "If he isn't there than where would he be? As his subordinates this is a question you _should_ know the answer to."

They seemed to flinch as though his words had physically cut them. "Once again, sir we can only offer our apologies over the situation. The captain is a private man and he's good at slipping away without notice. Where he is only the Gods themselves would know."

"Spare me your excuses," he said coolly. "Very well, since you can't offer me anything substantial I shall take my leave for the time being. Return to your posts and be on the lookout. Please remember, even if it is a joyous day, stay to your duties. If Captain Liam returns, please inform him I wish to speak with him."

"Yes, Master Emries, The knights saluted and marched off.

The Dracon folded his arms and sunk into thought. He suddenly seemed to sense something and turned around.

No one aside from the crowds was there.

The Dracon's expression didn't change but his muscles seemed tense. When he was satisfied he took into a confidant stride.

Only when he was gone did Gig poke around the corner again with a dark look.

That Dracon…

----

Much later, Reira still hadn't returned.

Revya had returned to the stall for a while but it was hard to focus on her work after what she had seen. She was happy for Reira but it had been…_awkward_ watching her and the knight. If they had noticed her she was sure she would have died of embarrassment on the spot. They hadn't though so that was good…

She sighed and leaned back on a borrowed stool.

Reira had mentioned she could understand what Revya said she felt…It looked like Reira didn't doubt her feelings anymore. She had looked so happy…

Revya blinked.

Was she feeling…envious?

Maybe…

"Is something wrong?" Galahad asked after awhile.

"Huh?"

"You've been in a daze ever since you came back."

"I'm just tired," she answered with what she hoped was a convincing look. "I'm not used to doing work like this…"

"Can I offer you some extra energy coffee? I'll throw in some gobstoppers."

"No thanks."

"If you say so," he sank back into his spot. "She's been gone a long time. The sun's going down."

"Yeah…"

"Well, I'm closing up for the night, it would be a good idea if you did too. No one's really in the buying mood this late." He stretched his arms upward and groaned. "Work, work, work…"

Galahad was right, she might as well pack up for now. If Reira wasn't back in another half hour she probably should check…

----

When she went back down the path it the sun had mostly sunken down. Since they didn't really have a place to stay she made sure to bring what was left of the products.

The area seemed as lively as before, even in the growing shadows. Like before, she nearly tripped over the large stone as she made it to the edge of the clearing.

This time (to Revya's unconscious relief) Reira was alone. However, the apothecary was asleep in the same spot she had been earlier.

"Reira?" Revya called. When that didn't work she lightly shook the apothecary's shoulder.

"Huh-what is it, Liam?" Reira yawned. "Is it time to-Revya!? Why are you here!?"

"You didn't come back for awhile so…"

Reira's eyes widened, horrified realization crossing her features. "Oh my God-it's so dark out-I must've been gone for hours! Oh no! The stall, the customers, you…I can't believe I forgot!"

"Reira, calm down, it's all right-"

"No it isn't!" Reira insisted. She buried her face in her hands and took a deep breath. "This is just really rude of me. I'm usually not like this but today… I just couldn't help it. The least I could have done was help clean up or something. It's just so…_embarrassing_."

"It's all right," Revya repeated awkwardly. She thought of what she had seen earlier in the clearing. "It's not like you did anything wrong."

The brunette let out a long sigh. She smiled and reached for her fallen pack, "Sorry again…It's too late to walk back to my house so why don't we just rent a room for tonight? We should have some profits left over to do it with. And tomorrow we can close up early, I promise. That way we can look around more."

"If that's what you want," Revya said, returning the smile.

"Great, just let me finish grabbing a bit more night bloom," Reira flitted back to the bushes. She hummed to herself as she always did when she worked. On occasion, she glanced at the newly adorned ring. "Hey, Revya?"

"Yes?"

"On your way up here, did you see a knight with brown hair and slanted green eyes?"

Revya shook her head.

Reira sighed. "Oh…"

Reira stopped humming and went to back to silently picking what she needed. Revya lightly pulled at her arm. While she wanted to say something she couldn't think of what specifically to say. So she did the next best thing and began picking out some herbs with Reira. The movements kept her mind busy for a while, and away from the silence.

"He's really sweet," Reira said suddenly. "The knight I mean…his name's Liam."

"So you two are…"

"Yeah, I guess," Reira flushed in the dark. "I met him here actually. It was an accident. He was checking a citizen's report and accidentally stepped on my basket. He offered to pay it back and well…things went from there. He's always so noble, he didn't have to repay me but he kept saying how it had to do with a knight's duty to a lady. It's odd enough, him being a noble and men common born but calling me a lady? And to have so much attention given to? It was kind of frustrating at first-I even told him to jump off a bridge one time-but I didn't realize just how important he was becoming to me. Silly, isn't it?"

"I don't think so," Revya said truthfully.

"Maybe," Reira closed her eyes and sighed. "Hey, Revya?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think of this 'Gig'?"

"What?" Revya asked in surprise.

"W-well, it's just I've told you what I think about the guy I like it's only fair," Reira lightly wrung her hands. "I mean, even if you and him aren't, you know, I'm kind of curious what type of guy he is based on how you talk about him."

Revya thought about it. Just what could she say? "He's pretty self centered, narcistic, swears a lot, and likes to screw with people. And at times he could be pretty greedy, _especially_ when it comes to hotpods. There are times I wonder if he had a choice between the world and a hotpod he'd take the hotpod."

"Oh," Reira blinked. "That's…wow. And you're willingly traveling around with a guy like that?"

"He's not that bad," Revya shrugged. "Or maybe I'm just used to it by now."

"I don't understand," Reira frowned. "Saying 'he's not bad' and all those other traits seems a bit…conflicting, if you don't mind my saying."

"Well, he's nice when he wants to be, in a twisted sense," Revya admitted. Not that she'd ever tell Gig that, lest she incur his anger at the 'insult'. "It's hard to explain. He's pretty confident and he's helped me out a lot. He cheers me up too."

_More like he tells me to stop acting so miserable and annoying him,_ she told herself. The last time he had, he told her it was because he felt like a moron by association. While it irritated her (as several of his comment could) it worked, oddly enough…

"I guess I can understand it when you put it that way," Reira relented. "Different tastes I guess."

"Maybe," Revya fiddled with her side strands. "So…should we head back?"

"Just about, one more thing," Reira pushed past a small brush and motioned Revya to follow. In this section the branches fanned out overhead much like flags in a procession. Overhead, the moon hung as an ethereal overseer of their short trek. "Every time pick herbs from here it only feels right to pay respect."

Up ahead lay something in cocoon of greenery…

Revya felt a chill go through her.

It was a tombstone, deliberately twisted backwards with a red marker.

"What's the matter?" Reira asked with a worried look.

"This tombstone, I've seen something like this before," Revya explained.

"It wouldn't surprise me," Reira said quietly. "This is the mark of a witch's grave."


	3. Chapter 3: Word of Witches

Author's Note: I don't own anything from Soul Nomad.

_Chapter 3: Word of Witches_

"A witch's grave?" Revya asked.

"Yes," Reira said softly. "Didn't you know what they were?"

Revya shook her head. "No, I've only seen it once…"

"I see…Have you ever heard of witches before in Prodesto?"

"Only a few times as an insult or title. I never really saw much difference between that and something like a pyre mage."

"I guess that's half right…when you think about it, they both cast magic but…well…I guess from what I've heard the main difference is a witch is an evil spell caster of strange powers while other crafters fall into some sort of category. Maybe. It's been…a long time since I thought about it."

Reira took out a few flowers from her pack and placed them at the stone's base. "It's been here for years. No one likes coming near the clearing because of it. I guess in a way, this place had become her home. So that's why whenever I take any plants or herbs I like to come here and say a prayer. According to myth, these tombstones were built this way, an improper burial, to keep the 'evil spirit' rooted so they would never be able to harm the living again. Being unable to move on, stuck in between life and death… Can you imagine it?"

Revya couldn't imagine that feeling. It was a sad thing to think about.

_Kind of like with…_ the thought trailed off. Unconsciously her fingers brushed against the onyx blade.

Reira prayed for several minutes, speaking in an inaudible whisper. Finally, she stood up, dipped her to the stone, and then gave Revya a quick nod. "Sorry for the wait, let's go. I just hope there's a few rooms available."

Revya gave the tombstone one last look before quickly following Reira.

If she had stayed a bit longer, she might have noticed a pair of curious eyes watching her.

----

That night, they had been lucky to find a room in an inn called Cat's Eye. It hadn't depleted their funds too badly but Reira winced a little at the prices. The innkeeper explained it had to do with the overcrowding with the free market days but promised that it was probably cheaper than the other places in town. And they actually _had_ rooms. The only thing the innkeeper warned them of was of extra loud boarders (especially some guys on the lower floors).

Reira and Revya shared a room on the top floor with Reira on the bed and Revya sacking it out on the chair. They spent the last bit of the evening mixing the last bits of herbs and making a small stock to last tomorrow, talking about whatever came to mind and then eventually drifted off to sleep.

However, some time past midnight…

"Oh my, it really _is_ that cute girl!" Exclaimed an airily voice. "A familiar face!"

Revya jerked away, instantly reaching for her sword. She was still half asleep but managed to get out a few words, "Who's there?"

The voice gasped. "Don't you remember?"

Revya frowned. That voice _did_ sound familiar…

She glanced around the dark room. No one was there except for the dark outline of the still sleeping Reira.

"I'm not in there silly," the voice giggled. "Come outside! The moon is so beautiful… it would look prettier if it shattered…"

"Please don't get any ideas," pleaded another's voice.

"What sort of ideas, my love?" She said innocently.

That settled it, there was only one pair she could think of like this.

Revya cast Reira quick glance. Still asleep. The redhead attached her sword and creeped downstairs. The innkeeper said that the door was always open from the inside and as long as she had a key she could get back in.

It was almost how macabre in quiet sort of thing everything was now compared to earlier in the day. Before there had been so much energy in the common area. Now it seemed dead.

And hopefully this encounter wouldn't leave her dead. While the voice didn't sound threatening she still remembered the last time she met her. The spirit was seemingly bipolar and had enough magic punch to make things sting. But there was one this that bothered her even more. While she had encountered people similar to that of back home this was different…

This time, the person in question seemed to have recognized her.

And if she were right this was…

Illuminated by the moon, a woman floated elegantly. She was an ethereal beauty with an innocent expression playing across her features. The skull staff she held lovingly in her arms seemed a contradiction.

Revya lightly touched her sword. "You're that space time witch, right? We met because of Endorph…"

"Awwwww, she _does_ remember me! It's not nice to tease, you know," Lujei cooed a sing-songish voice.. "Isn't that just_ sweet_, my love?"

"Ah Lujei, it is not easy to forget someone as you," sighed the staff.

"But of course! Lujei is very, very memorable! Her good deeds outlast the bonds of time!" She insisted. She cocked her head to the side slightly. "Lujei has not seen her in quite awhile! But that nasty boy is gone. Did you cast him out? Was it _painful?_"

"Uh, kind of yes to the first, no to the second?" Revya replied. Lujei seemed disappointed at the lack of pain. "What are you doing here?"

"Traveling of course," the witch spoke as though it were the simplest thing. "We were merely drifting along when we decided to dive into a new rift."

"Rift?" The redhead asked.

"It was horrible," moaned the skull. "We weren't even the ones being called! We were nearly destroyed in the backlash!"

"But it was all so fun!" Lujei smiled in ecstasy, reminding Revya of just how creepily insane the witch looked. "It was all 'whoooosh!' and 'Neeeerrooooom' and 'Pweeeeeeeee' and more! Was your trip as fun?"

"No…"

"Oh what a shame! You'll have to come with us next time," Lujei lovingly ran her fingers over the staff. "So many games we could play…Melvy would _love_ a play mate…"

"Please no," 'Melvy' whimpered. "The last playmate was hardly discernable…you destroyed his face in a way beyond mine…"

Something ugly twisted behind Lujei's face. Her voice suddenly seemed dot drop several degrees causing warning bells to go blaring off in Revya's head. "What was that, _my love?"_

"N-n-nothing master-"

"Of course not," she whispered. "It's _always_ nothing with you…"

"Please, help!" The staff cried out. "She'll-"

"I'll_ what-_"

"What do you mean you two weren't invited?" Revya said quickly, hoping the change in subject would work.

"Oh that!" Her demeanor suddenly brightened as quickly as it had darkened. "That angry girl only invited two, you and that rude boy. Such a selfish girl, she wanted to leave us out of her little world."

"Wait," Revya felt a chill go through her as the words sunk in, "what do you mean by 'little world'?"

"Exactly that," the staff explained. "An alternate world upheld and created by the will of that woman's spirit."

"So, even the people?" The redhead asked. "Are they…being controlled like this world?"

"A silly question!" Lujei smiled broadly. "No more than you, me, and Melvy, and little Walnut, and eeeeeeveryone else in the world. Our creators too. And theirs…oh, and theirs…and the ones before that…"

"It's quite the impressive power…but nothing the master couldn't do of course," he quickly added.

"Of course, my love," Lujei said with a hint of pride. "Why, Lujei works out-"

Suddenly, there was a faint red light followed by a shriek of pain from the space-time witch. Surrounding just her were little orbs flickering on and off…

"Ah!" Lujei cried, her body tensing at invisible blows. "That meanie! Hussy! HORR-ible girl! She doesn't fight fair!"

"Lujei, maybe we should leave," advised the Skull. "If we stay, you'll only get hurt!"

And then the air suddenly got _very_ tense.

_Not again!_

"_I'll_ get hurt?" Seethed the time witch. The pain she had been feeling a moment ago now seemed nonexistent to her notice. "_I'll_ get hurt!? Who are you to speak, you miserable piece of carrion! Were you thinking that as you whispered words of love while you poisoned me!? Have you forgotten who was so eager to be rid of me!?"

"M-m-master I-AHHHH!"

"Did you think you were _forgiven_, you piece of filth!?" Lightning crackled from her fingertips and curled menacingly around her staff. "You're _worse_ than filth. You are the maggots that crawl upon the filth of a pig, a festering disease!"

The staff screamed in pain, begging forgiveness. Revya felt stray bolts begin to stray loose. They weren't within her range yet but if this continued…

There was a thrum similar to one Revya had heard on the mountains, as though forcing Lujei to notice it again.

And the witch actually winced this time, as the red light seemed to counter her own sparks.

"How utterly vulgar," Lujei hissed. "To think a piece of rubbish _dare_ contemplate opposing the great Lujei Piecé? You shall pay!"

Lujei swung her staff and chanted quick incantations under her breath.

The entire area began sparking. Revya had to jump back to avoid getting barbequed by the steady wave of shocks. Revya drew the onyx blade and extended it forward, letting the heat build. Flames burst loose and fired on course with the witch.

"Master, look out!"

At the sound of her staff's warning Lujei contemptuously lifted flicked her wrist outwards and bolts pierced through the fireball.

"How_dare_ you?" Hissed Lujei. Her crimson eyes burned into Revya.

"Please, Master, reconsider," the staff begged. "You'll get hurt like the last-"

"Shut up!" The witch snarled. "You're one to talk, _betrayer_. You will _never_ be forgiven, do you understand? No matter what you do, no matter what you say, no matter how much you beg, no matter how much you repent you will _never_ be forgiven. You will suffer for beyond even time itself. Anyone else that interferes shall suffer to the same fate!"

The red light thrummed harder now in a series of pulses. Each thrum seemed like the slash of a sword, attempting to tear the witch asunder.

And Lujei's face twisted darker. She let out a bitter laugh, "So even beyond that god forsaken tower everyone wishes to go against me…"

"Lujei? Master?" The staff's voiced asked warily. "Are you all right?"

"I understand now…" She said innocently enough. "If all these fools keep throwing themselves in my way it would be much easier to make it all just…_go away_."

"Oh no!" The staff called to Revya. "Please, you have to get out of here! Before-"

Lujei extended her staff upwards and narrowed her eyes. "Lightning's lore, heed my call! I, Lujei Piché, call upon your power! Lend me thine aid to cleanse me of these fools!"

The air itself crackled. Around Lujei began forming a tornado of sparks. All the while, the witch cackled with dark joy.

Revya's instincts were screaming off at her. A good part of her wanted to run like hell but her body wouldn't move. Her grip tightened on the sword. If it came down to it, it'd have to be like last time though this time Lujei was beyond pissed, she was lividly insane!

But then there was a loud thrumming…

All that could be seen was a bright red light…

It was eerily silent now…

Revya blinked several times to readjust her sight. As she looked upwards she let out a gasp. "She's…gone."

It was just her now, standing outside the Cat's Eye, alone. The streets were untouched and no one had come running out to see what the commotion was. It was all as though it had never happened. It was probably all the work of Crimson Tear…

Just like this world, if what Lujei said was right. And that was a scary thought.

----

Liam fa Toren shuffled through a stack of reports. In his time as a knight, he found most reports tended to blur together after awhile. He'd read it all before: a band of bandits or monsters terrorizing the roads, a con man cheating others of what is owed, a woman suspecting of her husband having an affair…After hearing these incidents so many times you think one would grow bored of it all and some days, Liam agreed with the sentiment. However, it was all for the sake of preserving the realm.

And besides, all wasn't bad…

Absently he smiled as he remembered her reaction to the ring.

Nothing could ruin today.

There was a faint knocking at the door and a page entered. "Captain Liam? Master Emries has arrived and wishes to speak with you."

Liam looked up in surprise. Emries?

He nodded to the page. "Send him in."

"Yes sir," the boy saluted and disappeared from sight. When he returned a masked Dracon followed.

"Thank you, Crassus, that will be all," Liam told the page. When Crassus was gone, the knight stood up and smiled. "Emries…it's been a long time. I haven't seen you since my father's funeral."

"Indeed, Captain," Emries answered, inclining his head slightly.

"You don't have to use that title with me, I have known you ever since I was a boy."

"Even so, it would not be right," the Dracon answered. "My family would be ashamed of me if I did not show proper respect."

"I suppose," Liam sighed. He shook his head and said, "Still, it is truly good to see you again. Should I ask someone to fetch you a drink?"

"That is not necessary," Emries replied. Behind the mask, his eyes drifted to Liam's hand. "What happened to your ring?"

The captain felt a surge of worry. Of all the people to have asked… "It's-I misplaced it is all."

"That's a very irresponsible action for someone like you," Emries said disapprovingly. Though it hurt Liam's pride at least it seemed Emries had accepted it. "That was a gift from your father after all."

"Yes, I know, but I am sure it is in a safe place," he said quickly. "But…that is not the reason you've come here, is it? Why Mira?"

"You are correct," Emries answered. The Dracon walked to the window and gazed outwards. "As you know, the republic faces instability from both internal and external problems and it seems to be getting worse with every month. The government is weak. It's always been since the death of Lord Median and even worse with the death of Stewart and the Representative Council in Charge. Not only that, but the threats from another country invading only make things worse. At the current rate, Wittenberg Republic will dissolve within a few years, possible even by the end of the year."

Liam stared at Emries in surprise. While he knew things were bad, he hadn't thought it went that far.

"You are sure?" Liam asked.

"Of course, I would stake my reputation on it."

The captain fell into silence. After a while he asked, "Then did the council ask you to do something about it?"

"Those witless old men?" Emries scoffed. "I suppose in a round about way you could say as such. In any case, I am to remain in Mira until the time is right."

" 'Until the time is right'?" Liam asked. Emries didn't answer. Liam stepped closer. "Emries, what's going on?"

"I am afraid those are details I cannot enclose to you," the Dracon answered. "Do not worry about it for the time being. Act as you will. A solution will comes soon enough."

"But-"

The Dracon turned to Liam and gave him a steady look. "Do you trust me, captain?"

"Of course I do."

"And do you care about this country?"

"Yes."

"Then all I ask is that you heed my advice when the time comes."

Liam stared at Emries in a silence for a long while. Finally, he said, "Very well. I trust your judgment."


	4. Chapter 4: Brief Happiness

Author's Note: You know the drill by now. I don't own Soul Nomad, "Dido's Reply", or the story of Dido and Aeneas (I swear, I want to write Dio every time I write Dido…). Anyone who understands the reference behind the name, the King's Men, and the style the performers started the show officially rocks. For those that don't, you still rock, but not as much [Is shot

[Phoenix Down conveniently falls and revives self Any way, chances are this will be my last update for a while (read: probably no chapter next week or the week after that) due to final exams and school projects. But on the bright side, the next chapter is a monster in length so that's fair enough.

_Chapter 4: Brief Happiness_

"Um, Revya? Hey…"

The redhead jolted as Reira lightly brushed her shoulder. "What?"

"You looked ready to fall over just a moment ago," Reira frowned slightly. "Are you _sure_ you're all right?"

"Yeah, just tired is all," the redhead answered with an apologetic smile.

"All right, if you say so…" Reira glanced back to the row of stalls. "C'mon, the jeweler's over there!"

While Reira zipped off to haggle for a chain, Revya let out another long yawn. Last night's incident had kept her up later than she thought…

With little surprise, in the morning no one seemed to be aware of what had happened last night outside the Cat's Eye. Someone mentioned they had heard rain and thunder and a red sky but he was the town drunk so that opinion wasn't exactly the most credible source. Other than though, nothing…

Reira and Revya worked the shop for about midday before they decided to call it a day. Partially because they were almost sold out, partially because of Reira's promise, and partially because Revya had almost fallen asleep twice. At least moving around like this was keeping her awake…

Reira paid for the chain, looped the ring through, and slipped it under her shirt. She gave it a light squeeze, her face twisting in discomfort. She turned to Revya and said nervously, "It's not noticeable, right? You can't see it?"

"No," Revya cocked her head slightly. "Why the chain? You were happy wearing it in the open yesterday."

"It's complicated, let's just say it's easier this way…you know, it keep thieves away and it'd be suspicious for a common girl like me to have something like this," the brunette said, rubbing her fingers over the chain briefly. "But enough of that. What do you think of the market so far? Isn't it great?"

"It's wonderful," Revya answered.

"I know, it's just so full of life!" Reira's eyes seemed to gleam. "Everyone looks so happy and there are so many people and so many new things. It's all so bright and it makes the city feel alive too. It usually feels so cold but not on these days. Even the knights look less stiff than usual and…I really have to stop rambling off like that. It must bore you listening to me go on at you all the time."

"Not really," Revya shrugged. "I have a friend who does that sometimes."

"Oh? Is it the guy you're looking for?"

Revya shook her head, smiling a little at the memory of Danette. "No, she's a friend from back home."

"What things does she go on about?"

"Uh, stuff…Like how I'm unreliable and how I should act my age."

"Really?" Reira blinked in surprise. "You don't mind her doing that?"

"Not really, that's just how she is, for as long as I can remember. She's like a sister to me I guess."

"A sister? That must be nice…" Reira fell uncharacteristically silent.

Revya felt a stab of worry. "Reira?"

The apothecary suddenly snapped back and flashed her a smile, "Have you ever watched the players?"

"What?"

"Players, actors, you know, they're troupes that go around and perform shows. The main group around this area is called the King's Men. Have you ever heard of them?"

Revya shook her head, "No, I'm afraid I haven't."

"Really? They're pretty popular," Reira said. "Before the boarders closed, they traveled pretty much _everywhere_ so they know too many stories to count. When they got stuck here, the tavern owner of McNally's gave them a venue at his place. Once a month they always pull out a new one so it's always exciting. It's always really crowded but if we head over now we can catch the afternoon show."

Revya glanced through the pouch of money Reira handed her to hold onto (after all, it was less likely anyway would go after the one with the sword). "You sure we have enough?"

"Don't worry about it, it's pretty much free aside from drinks and food. All they really want is an audience…provided you behave. And besides, if you've never seen them you should check them out at least once."

And there she went again. Revya shook her head with a faint smile and followed after her.

---

As according to Reira's prediction, McNally's was brimming up in customers by the time the show was about to start. They had managed to snag a spot near the back by the main counter. While it wasn't the best seat at least they could sit down. A fair number were forced to stand.

A hush befell the tavern as man wearing a mask took to center of the space. He swept his arm and declared, "Welcome ladies, gentlemen, and drunkards! Today, we bring a special treat, surpassed only by the genius of our host's meals."

Several patrons let out whoots while the bar tender gave them an eye roll at the acknowledgement.

"A brief preview will begin in a moment's notice." He bowed in a grandiose manner. "We bring you a tale from afar, a tragedy. A tale of adventure, love, hopes, betrayal, and longing. We of the King's Men bring you the story of Dido and Aeneas. But first, a brief preview, if you will."

The lights finished dimming and the masked man disappeared. On stage, a group of warriors began miming a journey.

"I know this story," Reira sighed. "Liam told it to me once. It's beautiful but sad…"

"Really?" Revya asked.

The warriors met the locals of the area. The most prominent two on stage was the leader of the warriors and a woman who appeared as royalty. Though the interactions were brief between the two, the attraction was obvious.

"It's a famous story from another continent," Reira explained in a low whisper. "It's about a man named Aeneas and woman named Dido. Guided by the Gods, Aeneas was leading his men from a defeat in war and they ended up in a place called Carthage ruled by Dido. During that time, they fell in love and Aeneas and her were even planning on marrying, ruling the country side by side.

And now Dido was alone, staring mournfully where her lover had been.

"However, they say the Gods had another purpose in mind for Aeneas. For the sake of the greater purpose, he turned his back to his own desires…and Dido too. He led his men away under the cover of night and they were never seen in Carthage again. Dido was heartbroken. In her grief she asked her servants to build a pyre for her. Before she died, she laid a curse on her love. You know what the scary part is? According to Liam, the curse is a _real_ one the writer stole from actual witches."

Up on the stage, the actors mimed the actions of building the pyre. The actress of Dido acted out as Reira had spoken. However, while the preview had been mimed, the next part was the only part voiced.

"_And if you find your Illium_

_And if you build your Troy_

_I hope you feel the pain I felt_

_Twice upon your sword_

_Aeneas on your noble hands_

_My life shall stain with blood_

_Let Dido's curse rest in the mind_

_A shade begot by love_

_Carthage shall this grudge recall_

_Upon your seven hills_

_And nothing less than misery_

_Will remind you of whom you killed_

_And though with hate I suffer now_

_The truth is deeper still_

_For I love you with my dying breath_

_And know I always will_

_Beyond this world into the next_

_I know I always will..."_

And then Dido stabbed herself while the 'flames' engulfed her body.

Then the 'real' show began.

Revya felt goose bumps speckle her arms. It all appeared so ethereal…

Somewhere at the back of her mind, she couldn't help her self from thinking,_Another failed love…Lujei, the Crimson Tear, and Dido…_

Meanwhile, Reira seemed down cast as she watched the stage with great intensity while the actual show started.

"You don't look too happy," muttered a man that sat beside her to the bar tender.

"Not your business, so just shut up and watch," the bar tender grunted.

"Humor me, I'm only here because of my girlfriend."

"It's nothing important," he shrugged. He went to pass out another order before coming back. "Just a eat and run I guess."

"Oh," the man looked bored now. "Did you get him?"

"Tried to today when he came back, he rushed back out. The knights said they'd look into it but I'm not expecting much."

"Why's that?"

"Hmph, you know how they are," the bar tender said dismissively. "He didn't cause any physical harm so it's 'below their notice'. All he did was crack comments and a few insults and you can't arrest people over 'petty words'."

"So I see," the man shrugged. "So he just took one look at you and ran off when you demanded money?"

"Not quite. He appeared, I brought up yesterday and the fact he owed me for a hotpod dish, he got huffy about it. 'Why should I? I didn't even get to eat it before some broad shoved it in my face! You guys offer satisfaction guarantee, right? Since I didn't get squat you don't either.'"

Revya nearly fell over at that description.

"No kidding?" The guy laughed. "Who's stupid enough to say that?"

Revya knew _exactly_ who would….

She turned around and faced the two. "When did you see that guy?" Revya asked, trying to contain her excitement.

The bar tender gave her an odd look. "While ago, before the crowds came in for the show. Why? You know him?"

"Probably." She couldn't think of any other people that were hotpod obsessed and talked like that. "Do you know where he went?"

"Not really, he was mostly wandering around," the bar tender leaned forward and gave her a stern look. "But if you're affiliated with him, could you pay-"

Unfortunately, Revya had said a quick goodbye to Reira and was heading towards the door.

"God damn it! Not again!" The bar tender scowled while his companion simply laughed.

On stage, Aeneas and Dido professed their love, experiencing brief happiness…

----

Revya muttered quick apologies as she rushed through the crowds. She didn't know where he was exactly but she felt a surge of happiness. Maybe it was stupid (she hadn't found him yet) but she couldn't help it.

When she got a chance she repeated what she had originally been doing earlier and asking if anyone had seen a guy with dusty brown hair, blue eyes, and a foul mouth. Usually, like before, she got nothing but on occasion she got something for once. Unfortunately, it seemed all of it came down to 'you just missed him' or 'yesterday' or 'don't think it's the same guy'.

After about an hour, Revya took a break and leaned against a nearby wall. Mira wasn't a big place in general but with so much people…

Then she heard a weedy voice say, "Hey, you."

The source was a Sepp male that looked a lot like someone she had seen before (maybe one of Shauna's minions?)

"Yes?"

He flicked his hands nervously and said, "Uh, this may sound a bit awkward but you're the girl that's been going around asking about some rude guy, right?" Revya nodded. "That's perfect! I met some guy like that looking for some girl with red hair and a black sword a short while ago. And you fit that perfectly!"

"Really!? You have?" Revya asked.

"Yeah!" He bobbed his head. "You're looking for him, he's looking for you, why don't I give you a hand? For a price of course."

It figured. There _had_ to be a price. "How much?"

He smiled crookedly. "Since I'm only playing guide, how 'bout 50?"

Revya thought of the pouch of money she had. They had money stored back at the inn and while it wasn't hers, that was going a little too steep…

"25," she told him.

"No way, 45."

"25," she repeated.

"C'mon, be fair, 43."

"25."

"All right, all right! 35 and that's my final offer!"

"30, half now, half later."

"Fine!" He threw his arms up in the air. "Just don't blame me if he's gone already!"

Revya hesitantly counted out the coins (silently making a promise to make it up to Reira later) and handed them to the sepp. The sepp nodded and eagerly rushed ahead, leading her through a 'short cut' through the alleyways. As they walked, they went further and further away from the busy sounds of the crowds. The only thing Revya could really hear was the Sepp's occasional reassurance and her sandals lightly padding against the dirt.

Her instincts screamed as she sensed movement behind her.

There was a clang of metal as the onyx blade struck a knife.

The attacker's eyes widened in shock.

His hesitation was more than enough time for Revya to force his knife hand against the wall, forcing him to drop the knife. As he let out a yelp of pain she had already stepped inwards and struck his gut with the pommel of her sword.

"Damn it!" The sepp backed off as his buddy hit the ground. Seeing Revya's eyes fletch with anger, his voice became a notch higher. "Uh, guys, a little help?"

That's when Revya became more aware of other shapes in that alleyway, mostly from behind and a few in front joining the sepp in front.

One word ran through her mind: shit.

Revya was a good fighter (after all the things she had to go through last year, she better have been) but her sword wasn't exactly the most useful thing in enclosed spaces. And no matter which way she attacked, she going to have to worry about a back attack.

One of the would-be thieves stepped over his fallen buddy. Revya gritted her teeth and stepped back a bit too avoid the high thrust of the knife. A blur of steel came from behind. She pivoted off the ball of her foot (missing the second knife by a hair) and caught the ankle of the guy from behind.

She didn't have time to think. Heat formed at the end of her sword and she fired a small burst of flame at the first of the two. He yelped in panic and ran back into his buds behind him. She thought that would buy her a bit more time but two more leapt at her. A broad swing managed to get them to back up a little but the mob began pressing closer, cutting down her range further.

And then one of them yelped in pain. The new sound carried over and spread through the fighters. What?

"Can't you do _anything_ yourself!?" A voice demanded haughtily.

Before anyone could react, another yelp of scream of pain was heard.

"What a bunch of pansies. I mean, c'mon, a bunch of guys versus one puny little kid? How's that make sense? Maybe your soooo weak you need your fellow girlfriends to back you up?"

The would-be thieves looked caught between shock and anger.

Revya's heart sped up. There was only one overly arrogant voice she knew like that…

"Gig!?"

"Yeah, yeah, jeez!" Gig rolled his eyes. "Why're _you_ the one looking so surprised? Whoa-" He lithely sidestepped the new attacker, grabbed the back of his head, and slammed it against the side of the wall.

At that point, two of the guys flanking the guy from earlier shot each other nervous looks that read that now may be a good time to start running. As they began to run off the Sepp from earlier jaw seemed to drop. "H-hey! You cowards! You can't just ditch-"

He froze in terror as Revya body checked one of the blocks in front of her propelled herself forward in his face!

"Eheh-please-ya don't want to do this!" He scurried backwards and almost tripped over a pile of trash. He reached into his pocket and threw to coins out in front of her. "Here-uh-your money back-just don't-"

His eyes flashed in terror as she brought up the onyx blade, swung it towards his face…

And the blunt side crashed into his nose.

His head twisted backwards and blood spurted out in various directions. He reeled on the alley floor, clutching his face and squirming in pain.

Revya looked at the remaining few that weren't unconscious or getting the snot beat out of them by the former Master of Death. She gave them a hard look and said is chilled voice, "If you want to leave, do it now. Just take him with you."

They didn't need a second thought. Like most cowards in groups they quickly hauled up their original ringleader (one muttered shallow apologies) and scurried off. Revya exhaled when they left, feeling weariness settle as the adrenalin began to subside.

Meanwhile, Gig seemed to be finished up on his end. He was shaking his (somewhat bloodied, it was hard to tell if it was his or not) fists as he muttered a few incoherent phrases to himself. He didn't look too badly scuffed up, most of the potential hits he probably managed to dodge (probably from constantly dodging Danette's attacks back in the village).

Revya sheathed her sword. She felt a familiar sense of…happiness seeing him again. At that moment, she guessed it because she had been looking around for him so long or just because she knew it was someone that was a part her life and not some variant of them. That's what it had to be…

She moved closer and asked, "Gig, are you all right?"

He seemed to snap out of whatever he was thinking and flashed her a familiar look of ire. "Hm, let me think. Well, aside from getting dumped in the middle on nowhere, having to deal with aggressive whackos left and right, having to waste my precious time hunting around for you, when I _do_ find you _you're_ the one with the sword and needing to be rescued, and to top it all off, my knuckles stinging like hell, I'm perfectly 'all right'."

Revya internally winced a little. Not like she should have expected anything else from him. "Sorry, stupid question…"

"Not half as stupid as you were acting," Gig growled. "Why didn't you just hack them to mince meat or something? Not killing them is like, hundred times harder."

"I didn't want to," she replied quietly. "It seems kind of stupid to kill someone over money."

Gig looked at her in disbelief. "Good God, I can't believe I'm hearing this. The fact those jerks were probably going to kill you isn't enough?"

"No, it isn't," Revya said firmly. "I just don't like killing unless needed."

"So_ stupid_," he narrowed his eyes slightly. "Then again, you were always were_ way_ too nice, kid."

He absently rubbed the blood off on one of the unconscious would-be thief's shirts. After a moment she said, "Thanks, Gig. For helping me out."

He looked at her oddly and then quickly turned away. "Heh, since I had to work my ass off, you owe me hotpods."

"What?" Revya blinked.

"You heard me! It's the least you can do."

Revya began to argue but couldn't find the energy.

Hotpods. Always back to the hotpods…

She sighed and with a weary smile, thought, _Same old Gig…_

----

Unsurprisingly, Gig ended up picking a small hotpod stand far, far, away from McNally's, where a certain unpaid bar tender was. It cost the money she had originally been planning on giving the Sepp, maybe even a bit more but it would probably be enough to satisfy his cravings for now. Revya made a mental note to make it up to Reira later, both for running out on her and using up some of her money…

They mostly exchanged snippets of information when they were apart. From Gig, he told her mostly how he ended up on the road attacked by bandits and few scant bits about him being in Mira. He began to mention something else about a Dracon but cut himself off and shifted the topic back to her end. She mentioned about how she had spent most of her time with Reira (to which he didn't really react) but when she mentioned a second Galahad, _that_ caught his attention.

"You gotta be shitting me," he said in a deadpan tone. "_Two_ cowardly knights?"

"It's true," she answered. "Though, he's not a knight here…"

When she explained Gig let out a low laugh. However, when she brought up the witch's tombstone and Lujei, his expression hardened a little.

"So, we're stuck in a whole other world, created and engineered by some witch?" He muttered, taking a big bite out of his dish.

"Sounds like it."

"This sucks. This makes this like, Big Brother: Soul Nomad Edition."

Revya agreed. She leaned her head against her arms and sighed. Whatever happened in this world, the Crimson Tear could decide when it wished. Like when Lujei had appeared. The space-time witch's appearance in the world felt nullified. If what Lujei said was true, than the people of this world and they're actions couldn't be controlled but everything else…

"Another plate!" She heard Gig call to the cook.

"Hey!" Revya protested. "You said the last one would be enough!"

"Oh hey, you're actually paying attention!" He said feigning shock. Gig smiled his usual cocky smile and said, "Back from the Great Land of Duh?"

Revya suppressed a scowl and said, "Don't forget who's paying…"

"Or else what? You won't pay?" He laughed. "Get real, we both know you wouldn't follow through."

He was right but Revya wouldn't, but she didn't have to admit that to him. So she'd settle for the next best thing.

When the cook came back with the plate Gig asked for, she snagged one of the hotpods, leaving him with a slack jaw.

"You-that's_ mine_!"

"You're not paying for it," she said innocently enough, stuffing it in her mouth. Damn, it tasted good…

"Tch, you know what? Fine, whatever! I don't even care anymore!"

Revya had to hold back a desire laugh as Gig began shoveling it down faster (in fear of more of his precious hotpods going missing). It didn't seem to work because he gave her dark glare and with the hotpod juice rolling down his face she ended up laughing anyway. He tried chewing her out for it but almost choked on a bit of hotpod and was forced to surrender by default. In the end he told her that she better not tell anyone (specifically the 'stupid cow', 'the hag', or 'that Christophe bastard') or else.

By the time they finished, it was getting late and the play would be ending. Revya figured this would be a good time to catch up with Reira and tell her what happened.

Little did they know, as they stood up to leave, they would hear the thing that would jump start the next, horrible string of events…

"Waaaaaah!!" screamed a man's voice.

Revya turned towards the source. Out of the alleyway mouth ran an extremely fast Sepp, his face fraught with fear. Whispers ran through the crowds as question and anxiety rode through in waves. What was going on?

"Out of the way!"

"Move it!"

"Official business!"

A group of knights began pushing through the crowds (among them was the knight Revya now recognized as Liam). They stopped to hear the man's trouble but when the gleamed a scant bit a few went on ahead to investigate where the man had come from. A cleric (who looked much like a certain spy-turned-chef) went to check up on the man but he seemed in a state of hysteria.

"Calm down," the cleric said firmly. "Tell me what happened."

"It's-it's_ terrible_!" The Sepp panted. "I was going to visit my sister and-and-when I got there-oh god…"

"A second man-cow can mean only one thing," Gig said, his eyes slightly narrowed. "Another shit storm of trouble about to hit…"

One of the knights that disappeared down the alleyway ran back with a look of horror on his features.

"It's…scarlet iago! Scarlet iago's appeared!" 


	5. Chapter 5: Falling Apart

_Author's Note: You know the drill by now. I don't own Soul Nomad or the basic verses of "Dido's Reply". A big thanks to Last of the Star Makers for betaing this!_

Chapter 5: Falling Apart

At the mention of the dreaded disease, the city had been thrown into a state of panic.

Merchants and travelers packed it up and scurried away while the locals rushed to their homes. Some took advantage of the chaos and tried selling good luck charms 'sure to repel disease'. Some tried to leave but the knights were now putting up blocks at the gates to isolate the area 'for the good of the republic'. Aside from a skirmish between the knights and a group that tried leaving the city, things hadn't boiled over too far yet. Everyone moved in a panicked manner and it spread like wild fire. Scarlet Iago was here…Scarlet Iago had entered the city.

Whispers drifted through the city. People demanded to know the answer to one question chiefly: How did Scarlet Iago get into Mira?

While some blamed gods or divine intervention or witchcraft, many blamed outsiders. After all, it's not like the _locals_ would have dragged something so horrible into the city. The Sepp girl that originally contracted it had to have gotten it from somewhere. The question was where and from whom exactly.

Unfortunately, Revya and Gig counted as outsiders too.

Gig wanted to disappear back to where he had been staying but Revya said she wanted to find Reira first. It took a little wheedling (more like outright telling him she would leave on her own, regardless of what he did) but he sullenly agreed to come with her.

They backtracked up to the restaurant where the play had originally been showing (Gig stayed outside to avoid the wrath of a certain bar tender) but people had already emptied out by that time, the threat of Scarlet Iago apparently reaching their ears too. It didn't take much asking but the bar tender told her that the apothecary had been in a hurry to get back to the Cat's Eye. Revya thanked him and took off.

"So much running," Gig complained.

"I'm just worried," Revya said.

She couldn't shake this wrong feeling in the air…

At the Cat's Eye, it seemed her apprehension was for nothing. The innkeeper told her that her companion had come in a bit earlier.

Reira had apparently packed up most of her things when Revya opened the door. The shorter girl's shoulders slumped in relief.

"Revya! Oh my, I was so worried. You left so quickly and then some guys came in screaming something about scarlet iago and I had to leave because Mac was clearing out his bar and I didn't have time to tell you where I was going to be and… who's that supposed to be?"

"Should I be insulted that I'm the _last_ thing in that little rant?" Gig drawled.

"He's Gig," Revya shot Gig a look before turning back to Reira.

"Oh…oh!" Reira's eyes widened as she absorbed the new information. She shyly pulled at her sleeve and said, "You found him then? This is the guy that you told me about?"

Revya nodded.

"Yep, that's me. The one, the only, indestructible Gig," he said proudly. "Ass-kicker of weaklings and idiots everywhere. But I'm sure the kid here already told you that and more."

Reira looked surprised at his response. It looked like she hadn't quite believed what Revya had said earlier.

She cast Gig a wary glance before smiling shakily at Revya, "Well, I'm so happy for you. You two are finally back together…too bad it's with the new scare going on today."

She said the last part with the same look as everyone else in the city: fear.

And Revya didn't blame her. Revya had seen the Scarlet Iago threat last year because of the World Eaters and seen what it could do. The red spots, the fever, and how quickly it sapped one of all their strength, no matter how strong a person they once were. They had only managed to contain it as well as they had because of the medicine that Christophe managed to procure around the outbreak.

But these people wouldn't have that same assurance. Even if there were someone like Christophe in the area with the resources and inclination to help, it wouldn't make a difference. According to the Sepp historian they met last year, an antidote for Scarlet Iago wouldn't be created for about another century at least based in this time, even if the world was just a creation of the Crimson Tear. Without medicine, not even those that had such affluent resources would be able to save themselves from an outbreak. That was another thing Revya should know about well enough. After all, her previous incarnation had died that way…

"I was thinking of heading home," Reira said, still shuffling through her things. "Before things get really bad. I don't like being coped up in the city to begin with but with everything going on this is the last place I want to be in Haephnes. Plus, the rosemary was wilting when I left and needs a some care…"

"You can't," Revya said quietly.

Reira stared in surprise. "But, why not?"

"Because the guys in charge locked us all up," Gig threw in. "Everyone's stuck here."

"What!?" Her eyes widened in horror. "I don't understand why they would…"

"They don't want it to spread," the redhead explained. Watching Reira slump back against a chair, Revya felt sympathy for the shorter girl.

"How long do you think they'll keep the block up?" Reira asked after awhile.

"I don't know," Revya answered truthfully. "Until they're sure the disease has died off I guess…"

"Maybe it won't be so long?" Reira suggested. "If there's only one body and they burn it early maybe no one else will get sick and things can go back to normal, right?"

"Maybe…" Though Revya had a sinking feeling it wouldn't.

"Maybe," Reira intoned. She suddenly straightened as though she remembered something. "Uh, Revya, can I see the purse?"

Revya fished through her pockets and found the black bag. She tossed it over to Reira and sheepishly said, "I'm sorry, I had to spend about thirty five coins this afternoon…"

"What for?" Reira asked.

At that point, Gig turned away and seemed to pose innocently. "Paying back some jerk for a favor."

Reira looked confused but she accepted the comment. She counted the remainder of the coins and let out a groan.

"Do you think the inn keeper will keep the costs down? I have enough for a few nights but after that…well, if we're stuck here long term I won't be able to keep a place to stay."

Revya lightly pulled at her side strands. She thought about it a moment and then asked, "Hey, Gig?"

"What?" He asked.

"Do you have some extra cash or something? You said you've been here for the past few days so you must have had somewhere to stay at."

"Nope," he replied with a shrug. "Down to my last pennies and you gotta be nuts if you think I'm giving them up."

"Great," Revya muttered. "Guess that means we'll all be out on the street for awhile…"

"You can if you want," Gig said nonchalantly. "I've got my own room to stay so yeah, feel free to do whatever you want."

"What? I thought you said-"

"C'mon, just 'cause I'm low on cash doesn't mean I don't have a back up."

"Why didn't you say so earlier?"

"You didn't ask."

It was at that point (when Revya was close to tossing the former master of death out the window) Reira spoke out, "Uh, do you mind my asking? How exactly did you manage it? This is-sorry, _was_-free market day so I can't imagine anyone giving up valuable space."

"The old guy owning the place owes me," Gig explained, a confident smirk gracing his features. "Some guys were causing a mess in lobby and I-eh took care of them."

"Really?" Reira asked shyly.

"Yep! That's good old me. I kicked their asses and sent them packing. The old guy pretty much begged me to stay for repayment so I did."

"Really? From Revya's description of you I'm a little surprised to hear that."

"You can't trust everything ya hear. Good, noble me just couldn't stand by and let them wreck things, heheh."

"Then…would it be all right if myself and Revya stayed with you?"

"Why should I? Nothing's in it for me. Why would I let a bunch of free loaders mooch off my reward? Unless of course, there's a liiiiitle compensation…"

Revya gave him a hard look, to which Gig returned with casual look that read he knew how she'd respond. That jerk. She ended up relenting anyway.

"Hotpods sound good to you? Within reason."

"Good enough, I guess," he said casually enough but he seemed to perk up at the prospect. Damn hotpod freak…

"Really!?" Reira instantly perked up at the exchange. She bowed her head slightly and said, "Thank you so much! I really mean it!"

"Enough already, you're embarrassing me with your over the top gratitude!"

Reira retreated away a little. She nervously smiled and said to Revya, "I'll go tell the inn keeper we're checking out in a bit. Could you finish packing things up?"

"Sure," the redhead nodded.

"Thank you, I won't be long."

It was only once Reira had disappeared from view and the door closed that Revya spoke. "Gig?"

"What?"

"Were you the one who started that fight to begin with?"

"Heh, whatever gave you _that_ idea?"

"You lied, you always laugh like that when you lie."

"That's just your imagination!" He said dismissively, though the smile he wore seemed ill fitting to the words. "Stop living in the past, it doesn't matter what happened then! All that matters is I at least have a nice place to sleep and unless I get those hotpods, you don't."

Revya shook her head and sighed. Another argument she'd never win…

She moved towards the window to grab a few stray things when she heard people down below. It looked like they were other tenants at the inn, grumbling about things over alcohol and smokes. One man made a comment about missing his daughter's birthday while another complained about the trade route. Someone made a crack comment about how maybe catching Scarlet Iago would be the lesser evil of having to return home and see his wife.

Then someone asked the same thing Reira had, what if the threat of scarlet iago wasn't as bad as they thought? What if after this case there was no more and everything could go back to normal? In response, the man who complained about his wife pulled out a coin and flipped it. He said jokingly, "Heads nothing happens, tails hell breaks loose." The coin landed heads up and his companions let out a chorus of cheers. Maybe it was a sign of luck?

--

A month later, however, proved to be the contrary.

They had tried burning the body of the first victim but it would not end with the Sepp girl. Almost the next day, another victim of the sickness appeared with the same telltale spots. And after that the number just seemed to rise higher and higher. They would burn the bodies to ashes, isolate the sick, pray to the Gods, but in the end it all seemed to worsen.

While the fear wasn't as bad the first two weeks, the increased span of time and the helplessness of it all were giving time for more fear to grow. The epidemic was winning by a landslide.

Patients went to the few doctors left in the city (a few had succumbed to the disease themselves or were murdered by those in grief) but the doctors were powerless. All they could do was give their sympathies and turn away as the victims waited for death.

When that failed the people went to others, including unknown cons, priests, and apothecaries in an attempt to find _something_ that would work. In the worst of scenarios the victim would commit suicide or was killed by a loved one. One of the stories Revya heard included a man killing his diseased children before killing himself as an act of charity rather than to die a slow, agonizing death.

And then there were the rats…the fattening rats…

Revya had faced fear before. Nearly dying, losing people, going to Drazil…

None of it compared to watching the silent terror here.

In this place the terror wasn't an enemy that could be dealt with force. Instead, all they could do was wait…

And it was the wait that was driving the city into madness.

Outside there was a loud rumbling in the direction of the upper town…

"Another one?" Gig commented dully, as he lay on the bed. "What idiots. You think they'd learn the first time…"

Revya didn't need to ask what he meant. Chances are there was another mini riot going on. All it required was one tiny little rumor and it was more than enough to set people off. Morbidly, she couldn't help but wonder what it was about this time. A miracle medicine or some 'evil incarnate' that once killed would solve all their problems?

For what was probably the thousandth time, Revya drew the onyx blade and practiced strokes. It wasn't much but it was at least something she knew she could do…

The door creaked open as Reira snuck in carrying some materials she had managed to trade with other merchants for. She looked tired, as though a gryphon had run her over, but something else about her manner bothered Revya.

Revya put down the sword and helped her out while Gig remained staring aimlessly at the ceiling.

"Another riot?" Revya asked.

"Yes," Reira replied with a melancholy expression. "I wasn't over there when it began but I heard the details from Galahad. The knights are trying their best to keep things to minimum but well…everyone's just so stressed and there's just so much more of them then there are knights. He also said that one of the them was killed in the mob earlier…"

The apothecary reached for the ring hanging loosely on her neck and sighed.

"I'm sure he's fine," Revya said softly.

"I'm sure-_know_-he is," Reira replied, more to herself than Revya. "He's too good and kind to die from all this…"

"Oh please, I doubt 'death' cares about how bloody noble someone is," said a certain voice from the bed. "Dead's dead, simple as that. Even if you're a goodie two shoes you still have as much chance as dying as everyone else."

"I-I suppose…" Reira seemed to shrink a little.

Revya shot the former master of death a dark look to which he seemed to look at her as if to say 'It's the truth!'

"How's Galahad?" Revya asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Fine, I guess," Reira answered, smiling a little. "He has a friend among the players so he's staying with them. He's still trying to sell his…products but he's toning it down with everything going on. He says he wants to make money, not get killed over an angry customer…" Reira paused and said quietly, "More people are coming to see me actually…They want me to make some sort of medicine to keep them safe…and I want to, I really do, but I can't so I keep saying I can't but some of them just don't seem to listen and they-I'm sorry, I'm rambling again…"

"Reira," Revya noticed the apothecary seemed to be shaking a little. "Are you all right? Did something happen?"

"It's nothing," Reira said quickly. "I'm just…tired. Do you mind if I just take a nap?"

"Go ahead, we'll leave you alone if you want," Revya said with a nod. "We'll just move downstairs."

"What?!" Gig suddenly pushed himself up and looked at her incredulously.

"You were complaining about having nothing to do earlier," Revya said simply. "It's better to do than just sit in here all day."

Gig opened his mouth to say something but Reira jumped in first, "Are you sure? I don't want to be rude or anything since he's the reason we have this room to begin with…"

"It's okay," Revya said with a reassuring smile. "Just get some rest."

"All right, I'll try…"

Gig let out an exasperated sound and pushed himself off the bed. Reira mumbled a 'thank you' but he didn't seem too interested in listening. Instead he, with a look of silent fuming, followed Revya out.

"What the hell was that about?" He said once they were out of earshot.

"She just wanted to rest so-"

"No, no, no_,_ you know what I mean. She was obviously lying back there! Aren't you going to confront her about it?"

"No. It didn't feel right to push further…"

"Tch, never stops you from blowing the whistle at_ me_."

"So, you're worried too?"

"What!? Of course not! Who do you think you're talking to?" He demanded haughtily, almost predictably. "_You're_ the kind-hearted hero! If anyone horns in on others' business, that'd be you!"

Revya sighed and accepted it. "Still, it's her business and it looked like she really didn't want to talk about it… If she brings it up or things look really bad, I will."

"If you say so," he said skeptically.

They settled in silence for a while. Over at one of the side tables a group of travelers were grumbling. One leaned their head down and talked about maybe if they made a sacrifice to the gods this would all go away.

At that, Gig let out a low laugh. "The gods don't give a shit about mere humans! Humans are nothing more than little insects that cling to the idea that maybe someone up there cares about them."

"You're technically human now too," Revya pointed out.

"Well technically I'm not," he retorted, "In case you forgot, my soul sure the hell ain't."

The group at the table was now in a flurry of argument. Mostly it sounded like the idea of paying tribute to the gods was the center of the subject.

At some point one of the men's voices raised high enough Revya could clearly catch, "There ain't no such things as gods! They're myths, all right? If even if they did exist which ones would let us all suffer like this?"

"Cruel ones," one murmured. Several voices agreed.

And then the innkeeper came to tell the table to shut up or find somewhere else.

"Heh, that's not completely off at least," Gig commented.

"What do you mean?" Revya asked.

"Well, think about it. Remember what Thuris said? The 'precious' Gods created the disease in the first place and then humans went about and blew themselves up over it. Not exactly what you'd expect of a kind, loving God, don't you think?"

It wasn't, but despite that Revya couldn't fully agree with it.

But still, it made her wonder over something…

"Why do you think the Crimson Tear's doing all this?" Revya asked quietly. It was a question they had gone over before and still didn't have an answer to.

"I dunno, maybe it's just a control freak with a God complex?" Gig suggested. "Or maybe it's trying to chicken out of this whole and hopes we die a slow, painful death."

"Maybe," Revya answered. She wondered what would happen if they died in this realm. It wasn't Haephnes, or at least their Haephnes, so what would happen to the souls? "Or maybe it's up to something else…."

He scowled and said, "Either way, I'm getting seriously tired of being jerked around. If there's a point to all this it better get to it right away before I end up dying of boredom. If there's really supposed to be a 'series of tests' bring it on already and stop wasting our time."

As if the universe acted out of spite, a rock sailed through the window and clobbered Gig in the head. The former master of death craned slightly off balance as the stone neatly fell onto the ground.

"Gig!" Revya exclaimed. Crap, there was blood… "Are you all right?"

He clutched where the rock had hit (it looked like it had barely missed his right eye) and snarled lividly, "That motherfucking, godamned, cracked up gem is planning all this! I _swear_ when I get my hands on it I'm going to shatter it until it's a pile of dust! As for the coward that threw this…."

"Gig, wait!" Revya reached out too late because he already made a mad dash for the door. The room was unnaturally silent as attention fell on her and the rock. Revya noticed there was a note attached to it. She reached out for it and read to herself the harshly scribbled words:

_'Bad little witches need to disappear…'_

Unsigned, of course.

Revya felt a chill go through her. She handed it off to the bewildered old innkeeper and chased after Gig.

He already had a head start so it took awhile to catch up. She called after him but the jerk had a one-track mind at times like these…

It seemed like he had his eye on someone though. They were fairly short and wore oversized clothes as they ran. When realization dawned on Revya of what the thrower had been, Gig caught up with his prey.

"Got'cha-_agh!"_ Gig hissed back in pain as the squirt nailed his shin. "You little piece of-"

"Let _go_ of me!" They tried kicking again but this time Gig was ready. With the height advantage Gig could easily block and keep a firm grip. "Ow! Ow! Ow! …that hurts you-"

"It better hurt!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Right, playing 'David and Goliath' with real rocks is _perfectly_ fine! You could add a whole new meaning to the phrase 'it's all fun and games until some little turd throws a rock in the eye'!"

"I wasn't even aiming for you!" He protested. He winced again as Gig's grip seemed to tighten.

"Stop it, Gig, he's just a kid," Revya said firmly.

Gig shot her a scornful look. "What's that have to do with anything!?"

"You're hurting him."

Gig clenched his jaw at her and seemed to be thinking off the top of his head several profanities. Finally, he loosened enough that it stopping 'hurting' but not enough that the kid could break away.

"Can I go now?" The kid pleaded in Revya's direction.

"Not quite," Revya answered. She thought of the note attached to the rock. "You said you weren't aiming for him, then what were you trying to do?"

"I didn't mean to hit anyone!" He insisted. "It was just a joke!"

"What about the note?"

"Note?" Gig asked.

"The rock had a note tied to it," Revya explained. "Something about witches."

Embarrassment crossed the boy's features. "I-it was just a stupid dare. One of the ladies staying there chewed us out for bumping into her. She looked so scary we thought she looked like a witch and I got dared to send the note because they wouldn't shut up about it."

Gig looked far from impressed at the story. "Great, I got a lump on my head just because of some stupid dare? How lame's that? It friggin' hurt!"

"Sorry then," he said mechanically with a smoldering look. "It was stupid and all my fault."

"Damn right it is!"

The boy shifted his shoulders uncomfortably and asked, "Can I go now? My brother's going to kill me if I'm late."

Revya and Gig exchanged looks.

"I guess it's not like it matters to me. Unless the kid has anything else to say," Gig relented, grudgingly.

"Not really, you can go," Revya nodded. "Just…don't throw anymore rocks."

"Okay, I won't," he said hurriedly. "I'll be good."

Gig didn't look convinced but he rolled his eased and released his grip.

And the boy promptly turned around and delivered a foul kick to Gig's shins before running like hell.

"God damn-that little son of a-"

Gig almost sprinted off after him but Revya managed to grab onto him this time.

"Damn it, kid, _let _me_ go_! I'm going to-"

Revya had to strain to hold him still, and it probably would have been a funny sight on any other occasion, but he wasn't running off at least.

"Just leave it at that, Gig."

"'_Leave it at that'_!? No way in hell am I going to let some snot-nosed, half-sized little turd make a-"

His next words were drowned out by the sound of a loud explosion down the street.

Revya's jaw dropped as Gig voiced her thoughts, "The hell!?"

Fire crackled as people began to sneak out and gather, a few calling for buckets of water to put the fire out. As whispers from the crowd began to grow two figures emerged from the building: a pyre mage and cleric from the looks of it. Their expressions read of a mix of shock and horror.

"What's happened now?"

"It's starting to spread!"

"Why-"

"Let them talk!"

"We're sincerely sorry," the cleric said, mournfully staring at the flames. "We were experimenting, trying to find an antidote to the disease and something went wrong."

"I don't understand why," the pyre mage whispered. "I thought the measurements were correct and it _should_ have worked but …it just went wrong all the sudden. Like a curse…"

"What'd she say?"

"Curse, I heard curse!"

"What? No way!"

"Did you hear? It's a curse! You know what that means, right?"

"Scarlet Iago, violence, and explosions!? Wittenberg's doomed at this rate!"

The hairs on the back of Revya's neck stood up as she listened to them.

And then she noticed an oddly serious expression on Gig's face as he watched everything. "Gig?"

"Wittenberg…._now_ I remember!" Gig exclaimed.

"Remember what?" The redhead asked.

"I've been there before…during my 'destroy every living shitter on the planet' tour de Haephnes. It was a smoldering pile of trash by the time I got there."

"What?!" Revya's eyes widened.

"Yep, it was a real disappointment at the time too," he shrugged and continued. "Nothing to blow up and everyone was pretty much dead. The suckers had already wiped themselves out. Hell, I pretty much did them a favor by putting out whatever was still alive out of its misery."

The new bit of information hit Revya hard.

The Wittenberg Republic of their world had fallen…

Was the Wittenberg Republic of this world destined to fall as well?

--

It was well late into the night when Captain Liam fa Toren stumbled into his office looking battered and worn. Everyone else was already in the barracks or finishing the last of their work so Liam planned to be the only one there.

While he wanted to sleep and forget the hell around them for a brief moment he couldn't afford to nor did he have the right complain about anything. After all, things had been hard on all of them. Besides, now would be the only time he would have to look over reports and write up a letter of condolence to the family who had lost their son. As comrade and a captain, it was the right thing to do.

However, it turned out he was not as alone as he had first suspected.

"Emries?" Liam exhaled. "How did you-"

"Your page was kind enough to let me in before he left for the night," Emries explained.

Though Liam usually didn't drink, he poured himself a glass. "Emries…I'm just not sure what to say. I have not seen you since you first arrived."

"Perhaps the question you are looking for is, 'what business do you have being here?'"

"I suppose."

"As captain, you shouldn't hesitate to ask questions such as that," the Dracon said briskly. "Even to me."

"I know," Liam replied. "It has just been a hard month."

"Indeed. I understand it is not getting easier on you or your knights."

Liam took a deep sip. God that felt better… "True, but we manage. If we can hold out a bit longer then we should have the help we need. I sent a request to the council with the last messenger and-"

"They won't be sending help."

Liam nearly dropped his glass. "What?"

His father's friend indicated an envelope sitting on top of his reports. Liam crossed the room and hastily picked it up: the crest of the council and republic on the seal. Liam read over the message three times to let the meaning of the words sink in. This was…

He looked up at the masked Dracon and spoke numbly, "How did you know? The seal was unbroken."

"Call it intuition," Emries said. "When it comes to politics I understand more than you will ever know."

"I still don't understand it," Liam hadn't realized he was crushing the paper until he heard the crunching. "Why? Don't they understand how dire the situation is? With us in isolation we can only handle so much. We are running low on food and water and people are _dying_, Emries."

"Of course they know," he replied. "However, men like them would rather not get involved. They hope by doing this it will somehow spare them the trouble of having to exert energy and resources into feeding a worthless cause."

"Worthless!?"

"That is simply how they see it. As you are already aware, Scarlet Iago is incurable. Not even Orviska and Lord Median himself could combat it. Perhaps once the disease has died out they will step in then but before that we are on our own, Captain."

Liam stood in silence for a long while. He wanted to argue with Emries' points but deep down a part of him knew the truth. Finally he said, "You are including yourself in the equation."

"But of course," the Dracon bowed his head slightly. "I live for the promise of a strong republic, as your father desired. I will not stand by and watch things fall to pieces."

"Thank you, Emries, you have no idea how much that comforts me," the captain said with a weary smile. "Though I am not sure how to go about fixing things…"

"There is one way."

Liam looked at Emries confused. "There is?"

"Yes, though I must warn you, it is a dark choice," Emries said gravely. "However, I would implore you to consider it. It may be the only way to save us all."

"A way to save us all?" Liam clenched a fist and stared absently out the window. He could still smell the scent of rotting bodies about to be burnt in the pits. "Explain what you mean by 'dark choice'."

"Tell me, captain, have you ever heard of an artifact known as a 'Crimson Tear'?"

Liam's head suddenly jerked in Emries' direction. "Emries, that is taboo."

"Perhaps, but maybe it is something more that regular rules should not apply to," Emries said coolly. "A Crimson Tear, as you are aware, is the physical manifestation of a dead soul, but it is also quite powerful. In magics it can multiply spells ten fold, perhaps even more depending on the potential of the soul. But they are also rare, as are souls of potential."

"What does that have to do with this?" Liam said warily. "Do you have one?"

"No, but I have been looking around. With so many people dying there should be plenty of departed souls however, none of them have possessed the right qualifications. I believe there is something missing…"

"What?"

"Perhaps potential and a deep earthly attachment of some sort."

"Emries, I don't-"

"Check the top file of your reports today."

Liam found something from one of the knights downtown. It spoke about how restless the town was getting (not something they didn't already know) but just how bad the suspicion of witchcraft was rising. Outside of blaming outsiders and gods and bad luck, now they were suspecting curses. One woman had been found dead recently because her family had burned her to death, suspecting she was possessed by a devil.

"Just superstition," the captain told Emries.

"Superstition is a powerful thing, and there are usually some truths behind it," Emries replied. "Some of your knights are even starting to believe it."

"That's nonsense-"

"It's something worth thinking about," Emries gave Liam a steady, cold look. "Haven't you wondered how something like Scarlet Iago appeared out here? Without warning?"

"Are you saying someone…may have actually brought about such a horrible disaster?"

"It's highly possible, the circumstances don't feel natural. While I don't believe in nonsense I do believe something else could have spawned all this. And the people are starting to think so too. Soon, they may begin hunting out on their own. Just like with that woman who was burned to death. And it is highly possible that your own men will join in on it as well. After all, desperate people do desperate things."

"That's wrong-"

"But they will, and it'll get worse. Unless you step in and take preemptive action yourself…"

A chill went through Liam. "Preemptive…action?"

"Yes. As I have told you it is a dark choice but sometimes that is the only way out. This way you would 'kill two birds with one stone'. If you were to have your own witch hunt-"

"No, no, NO!"

"Do not be so eager to dismiss the idea!" Emries forced Liam to look at him. "There is something unnatural to this disease. It is not uncommon a spell to be broken by the death of the castor. Why do you think those myths are so common? By doing this we may root out the source of all this…as well as a potential Crimson Tear."

"No! I can't, you know I can't!" Liam protested. "Innocents will die-"

"And more will die if the people do it instead, this way we may limit the casualties. I will be there to help you. If you let me feel the energies I can tell who has the potential to have done it and who doesn't. Captain, no, Liam fa Toren, it is your duty to do this not only for the republic but also for the people of Mira. If you do not then things will only get worse. I have warned you, this is a dark choice and a heavy burden to bear but right now you are the only one in Mira with the authority to do this. I am asking you as a friend and as an advisor, please consider this."

Outside, there was the all too familiar sound of burning. The bodies of the rotten corpses were burning and the next day there would be more. Things would only get worse; there would be no reprieve from the outside…

Finally, Liam met Emries' stony gaze. "Very well, I'll give the order."

--

Revya and Gig had talked about Wittenberg before heading back to their room. Unsurprisingly, he didn't seem to remember much about it (his excuse was that it was two hundred years ago and he wasn't interested in things he couldn't blow up) but from what he _did_ remember about it the country was a mess. There wasn't really a set form of government anymore because people were just struggling to survive. And certain areas of Wittenberg Republic would later get annexed by Prodesto based on the locations he passed…

Gig passed by Wittenberg decades later in this timeline if it was now the year after Median's death. So how long had this country been in decline?

They called it a night and snuck in while Reira was still asleep. Revya couldn't get the smell of smoke out of her head…

--

The next morning, fear became thick enough to choke on.

They didn't find out until there was a knock at the door. Revya groggily twisted her head from her spot at the window. Though Gig was closer to the door he didn't look inclined to move from his chair so she sighed and moved to open it.

"Ten bucks says it's more shit the Crimson Tear decided to throw," Gig muttered.

Much to Revya's surprise, at the door stood one of the knights with a grave expression on his face.

"Son of a _bitch,_ I was so right!"

"Revya? Who-" Reira gasped in surprise.

"I take it you two are the two female occupants here?" He asked, glancing between Revya and Reira.

"What about it?" Said the not-so female voice.

The knight cleared his throat. "I'm afraid the two of you will have to come down to the head office of the knights for an inspection."

"Inspection?" Reira asked.

"Yes, it is in accordance with the order placed by our captain, Liam fa Toren (Reira stiffened at his name). There is reason to believe that the appearance of the epidemic and the events preceding it may be an influence of witchcraft. The two of you are called to be tested by a mage of high caliber who should be able to discern if you may possibly be the source of these problems."

"I think you have your terms skewed. What you're describing sounds more like an 'inquisition', not an 'inspection'," Gig said the last word with a bite of mockery. "And why them? There's like, hundreds of other women in the city. Does everyone have to go through these 'inspections' or did they just score lucky?"

"Not everyone, just those that there is reason to suspect. All the females of this inn will be required to take the inspection. You see, the innkeeper brought up the subject of a note that was attached to a rock with the words, 'Bad little witches need to disappear…'"

Revya almost swore but Gig did it for her. That rock that kid had thrown…

"That doesn't mean anything! It was thrown by some dumb kid because of a dare!" Gig growled.

"Nevertheless, I am under strict orders I cannot break. If you are declared clear then you will be free of all suspicion. However if you are not then judgment will be carried out by fire."

"Oh, that's a great way to persuade someone to come with you," Gig smiled mockingly, though his eyes looked a few shades colder. "You're _really_ expecting anyone to go after you say add 'oh, by the way, you might end up being burned to death'?"

"Please, sir, try to understand. If they don't willingly go, or someone chooses to get in the way, there is a squad of knights downstairs as well as myself who will use force, and possibly to the death, if necessary."

"What?" Reira's eyes widened. "That far?"

"It's merely orders. As you are aware, this is a terrible crisis. If you cooperate and come unarmed," he looked pointedly at the black sword, "Then you have a chance of coming out of this alive. You shouldn't worry too much, the ratio of those surviving and those persecuted far leans to survival. We might as well just call this a formality. You sir, may watch yourself from the spectator area if you are so concerned enough."

"And what if we still said 'no'?"

"Sir, as I said, I will not hesitate to act."

"And I won't be afraid to hand out an ass whooping if you try."

"Revya," Reira whispered. "Should we? I…I don't want to but…"

Revya didn't want to. Her instincts were screaming their lungs off and at the back of her mind the image of the two bent back tombstones flashed in her mind but on the other hand, getting stabbed to death by a squad of knights wasn't exactly the most promising opportunity. And it wasn't just her…

When it looked like the knight was at the limit of his patience, Revya finally stepped forward and said, "Fine, we'll go."

"What!?" Gig's jaw dropped. "Are you serious!? Did you just totally miss the part of an inquisition and freckin' _burning at the stake_!?"

"It's either that and having a chance of living or stay here and get killed that way," Revya said quietly.

"Don't be stupid!" He growled. "It reeks of something going wrong."

"But we don't really have a choice, Gig," she gave him a level look. In a lower tone so the knight wouldn't hear she added, "If something goes wrong…there's the sword. Even though you can't use it I know you'll think of something."

"We could just skip to trying to kick their asses now."

"I don't think that'd work…" She nodded a little at Reira. "I don't like it either."

Gig didn't seem to buy it gave her a smoldering glare. She returned it with an equally intense look. The knight glanced between them nervously.

"You are one of the most moronically stubborn bitches I know," Gig said through ground teeth. "It's like you fell down the stupid tree and hit every. Single. Branch. All the way down. No wonder the stupid cow needs to watch your ass all the time. So…fine, whatever. But if I have to work my ass off for you again you owe me big."

"I'll keep that in mind," Revya nodded.

"I-if you're really nervous, I'll be with Revya the whole time," Reira suggested.

"Oh please, you're the one more likely to need the watching," Gig said caustically, causing Reira to wince a little.

"Are you finished now?" The knight asked.

"W-wait," Reira squeaked out. She crossed over to Gig and gingerly reached for the chain. "Um, I know this might not be the best time but could you do me a favor?"

"_Now_?" Gig asked with an incredulous look.

"Please?" Reira pleaded.

"What kind of favor?" Gig let out an exasperated sigh.

The apothecary unclasped the chain, looking pale as she spoke. "I don't want to believe Liam would do something like this. I really don't but…if he really did order this, could you give this back to him? That's all. If you don't I won't blame you but I'm not sure I want to hold onto it right now anyway and…I'm starting to ramble again."

Gig gave her an unreadable look. Revya half expected him to sneer it off but he snatched it from her hand and muttered, "Whatever."

The knight let out a polite cough. Revya cast a glance at the other two before saying, "We're ready."

"Good, if you will come with me then. There are three others that will be escorted as well," the knight bowed his head a little. He looked at Gig and said, "The proceedings for them probably won't be for a few hours and the spectator area is pretty full already…"

"Spare me the details," the former master of death said with a look that could kill hundred times over.

The knight took that as a hint to get moving. Revya gave Gig one last glance before following the knight and Reira.

--

Once they were out of sight, Gig slammed one of the nearby walls in frustration. In his head he went through almost all the curses he knew from this world and the next although towards who or what was unclear. It drained some of his anger but a good portion of it was still there. The whole thing felt like a set up!

When he calmed down enough, he remembered the ring Reira had handed him. The apothecary had looked so desperate to believe that Liam couldn't have been responsible for the order but somehow, he highly doubted that her hope would be true.

_Whatever,_ Gig thought dismissively.

He spun it in his hand. The ring looked like it was expensive at least. A darker part of him dwelled briefly on the idea of just hocking it before it got shot down by what Gig would like to call his common sense. Fine, he'd carry that message to the Captain and drop off the ring; it'd kill some time.

--

When Gig got to the knight HQ, the side entrances were stuffed to the brim. It was for the main show going on in the training yard, of course, though most of them probably weren't even linked to the judged. Most of them were probably just spectators that were looking for something to pass their current situations. A good portion of the people couldn't even get in and had already contented themselves with taking up space on the outside and trying to sneak the occasional peek or whisper.

_Ugh, it's going to be a pain in the ass to get through,_ he thought, readjusting the black sword on his back. He just needed to finish up Reira's little request first and then he'd worry about getting in later.

Avoiding the favored movement of the crowd, he instead went towards the front area. He had been there before with Liam's letter so he had a general idea of where to go.

"Are you sure you should be here?" Came a calm, familiar, voice.

Gig jumped and, on instinct more than surprise, almost snarled 'stop sneaking up on me like that!' except that he a) he remembered this wasn't the real world and b) realized the speaker wasn't talking to him but to a companion: a familiar man-cow.

"How many times do I have to say it? I'm fine!" Levin insisted. "Jeez, it was a while back, it's not like I go around thinking about it all the time."

"If you say so," the cleric returned. "It's just that after Euphoria passed you haven't been yourself."

Oh right, the first victim of the Scarlet Iago had been this world's version of Euphoria…

"It's nothing, really," Levin said, his tone a bit more subdued. "It just…well, ya know. It just really burns me up that it had to be after she was gettin' treatment from that Dracon guy. He apologized over and over for not seeing the disease earlier-I don't blame him or anything!-it's just doesn't make much sense why it had to be then of all times."

_Again with the Dracon,_ Gig thought absently.

He didn't get much time to think about it because at that moment, he spotted the captain talking to some of the guards about something. Gig shoved his way through the crowds and called out to him.

Liam turned in confusion at the call. The knight's eyes suddenly sparked in recognition, "You're that young man from before. What are you doing here?"

"Same reason I'm guessing you are," Gig said, nodding his head in the direction of the Inspections.

"As a spectator?" Liam asked, his tone betraying disapproval.

"Hell no, things like this just aren't interesting enough," that was true enough; Gig had seen a _lot_ more interesting things in terms of destruction. "Someone I know got roped into it though."

Liam seemed unsettled. "Do you mean the person you mentioned you were looking for?"

"Yep. Because of someone placing the order about witch hunts and 'inspections' and stuff."

"Captain, shouldn't you be heading to the site?" One of the knights inquired. "You're already running a bit late."

"Of course, Emries is probably becoming impatient," Liam nodded to the knight. He turned to Gig and said apologetically, "I am sorry, but duty calls."

"Uh huh, sure you don't want this first?" Gig reached into his pocket and out held the ring.

Liam instantly paled at the sight of it. He opened his mouth, almost as though he were about to make an accusation, however, he thought better of it and simply stared in silence.

"Captain Liam?" The knight asked. "Are you all right, sir?"

"Yes," he straightened and said to the knight. "This may be asking too much but would you pass a message to Lord Emries and tell him I will be delayed a while longer? I have something I wish to discuss in private with this man, if he isn't too busy."

Gig glanced back at the training yard, listening to the roar of the people. "I've got some time to kill."

"Thank you, this won't take long."

Liam led the way into the knight's HQ. The entire time the captain remained silent and barely looked at Gig. They passed a few other knights who cast curious glances but the sight of the captain kept them silent. Liam led them upstairs and to a room guarded by two suits of armor.

Once inside, Liam settled by his desk and finally looked Gig straight in the eye with a grave expression.

"Where did you get it?" Liam asked quietly. "Your answer will determine whether your blood is on my blade or not."

"Some flower girl, currently off being 'examined'," Gig answered.

"I see," he answered, his shoulders slumping.

"She also wanted to ask something. Whether or not the noble guy she loved so much ordered all this. She said if it's true, to give this back to you."

The captain wordlessly took the ring. He turned it, his expression somber. He looked like he was going to remove it from its chain but as his fingers closed around the clasp he hesitated. Instead, he stared at it a moment longer before gently placing it in one of the desk drawers.

"I thank you for returning this to me," Liam said politely. "I'm afraid I cannot offer anymore than that. If you will excuse me, I still have a duty at the Inspections to fulfill."

Liam was halfway to the door when Gig spoke up, "You're not going to do anything?"

The captain stopped. He barely turned to acknowledge Gig as he said, "These matter are out of my hands now."

"They weren't when you ordered the whole thing."

"_That_ was a necessity," Liam said tersely, "as is this."

"Giving into superstition is a necessity? Do you even believe all this?" Gig demanded.

"You don't understand, this is the only way."

"That's not answering the question. Do you actually believe this bullshit or not?"

Liam was silent for a moment. "I do. Because of the evidence given by my advisor and the situation as it is, I have to. There is a lot more to this than you know and I cannot afford to be skeptical now, let alone show partiality."

"So you're really going to leave her out to dry?" Gig asked. "Whatever happened to 'expressing my love' or the whole 'woman I want to marry' bit?"

"For the rest of the city and for duty, I will," he stated solemnly.

Gig narrowed his eyes. "Says the 'noble' knight."

"That is _my_ concern," the captain said coldly. "Again, I thank you for what you have done but I have a duty to fulfill. Speaking of which, didn't you mention your friend was undergoing inspections as well? I would say you have your own business to worry about. Just follow the path back and if anyone asks, you had my permission to be up here."

Without another word, Captain Liam fa Toren left.

Gig glanced back at the drawer a moment before shaking his head. She didn't want it, he didn't want it, so the dust could have it.

Besides, he did the favor and like Liam said, he had his own business to attend too. Wasting time thinking about the love woes of someone else was too troublesome.

--

The 'inspections' (or inquisition, which seemed the more appropriate name) took place in the training yard.

Every step Revya took she could feel anxiety build. While she had faced worse (mostly the past year) this was a different type. Like many things in this world, things were out of her control and she couldn't actually do much. All she could really do was watch things unfold.

But if things _did_ go wrong…

She forced herself not to think about it. Reira looked scared enough for the both of them…

Two knights patrolled each side of the long line of women they joined.

"This many accused of witchcraft?" Revya murmured. "Do they just pick whoever seems to use magic?"

Reira shook her head. "Not that I know of, or at least from what I could tell in the last witch-hunt. People can be accused on _anything._ For being an outsider, for thinking odd ideas, or even for just looking different. They say that decades back with the last witch case several died before they got the one they were 'sure' was the witch. I remember watching it when I was younger. It was horrible. Oh Liam…"

That wasn't reassuring…

Absently Revya glanced off at the 'spectator' area. It was a boxed off area on the left side with a fence about five feet with paces built to see through and two knights keeping things in check there. It was full to the brim: even if Gig were there she'd have difficulty picking him out of the crowd.

Reira suddenly sucked in a breath and gripped Revya's arm hard and Revya could understand why…

Off to the right there were already three severely burnt bodies of the 'potential witches'.

At the front of the line were four knights, the arriving Liam (Reira gripped tighter at the sight of him), and a masked Dracon…

Revya's heart nearly skipped a beat.

"Dio?" She whispered.

That caught the attention of the two sisters who were also from the inn, higher classed and on their way to visit their father when disaster struck. One looked at her and asked, "Do you know him?"

"Not personally, he mostly looks like someone I met," Revya replied.

"Maybe it's the mask," the other suggested. "Maybe that's what you saw? I heard that Lord Emries originally came from Prodesto but I don't think he was the head…"

Emries…that was the name of this Dracon.

Though it was a different name from the late Dio she knew his demeanor set her on edge for some reason.

The Galahad of this world and the Galahad she knew shared certain core traits between them…how many did Dio and Emries share?

Emries repeated the ritual he had carried out all day of lifting the staff and chanting something under his breath.

The ones that were deemed 'clear' were led off towards the left where the spectator area was.

The guilty ones were not so lucky…

The jewel on Emries' staff glowed a bright light confirming the 'guilt' of the accused.

The woman broke down in horror. Two of the four knights quickly flanked her and began leading her over towards the right, towards the poles…and towards the already scorched bodies…

While the woman dragged her legs and tried to slow down the inevitable doom, the crowd seemed to surge in ecstasy. This was it…this could very well be the source of their suffering about to get its just dessert…

Revya felt her muscles tense.

Before she had a chance to rush forward, Reira seemed to realize what she was thinking and latched onto her. "Revya, no!"

"Reira-"

"Don't! If you do that might just be an excuse to kill you later! Don't you want to live?"

"But she'll die!"

"And you'll die too!" Reira exclaimed. "Don't…it's not worth it…it's like the last one and right now there's nothing you can do so just don't throw your life away!"

At that point, one of the knights noticed a commotion stirring. "Is there something wrong?"

Revya wanted to scream 'Isn't is obvious!?'

"Don't!" Reira whispered desperately.

And then Revya heard the crackle of fire followed by a long wail.

If it weren't for Reira weighing her down and the knight having his sword tensed for the worst Revya probably would have rushed forward.

The acrid smell of freshly burnt flesh filled her senses while the sounds of the spectators drowned out the beating of her heart.

There was never a time she wanted her sword more than now…

Of the month's terrors, this had to be somewhere near the top…

Once the flames had swallowed her up, the crowd's cheers only swelled further while dread filled the accused. The knights watched with various reactions, Liam appearing detached from it all. But of all the reactions the one that struck Revya the most was the odd look of dissatisfaction from Emries. It wasn't the dissatisfaction you would expect from the act itself but as though something were missing…

He cleared his throat and motioned for the line to continue. For a long time, no one else was marked as 'guilty'.

When Revya and Reira were about ten people away Reira's open apprehension seemed to multiply.

"There have been lots of people who have gone through, right?" She whispered.

"Yeah…"

"Only three convicted, right?"

"Yeah…"

"So there's a good chance that we'll be all right, right?"

"Hopefully."

The next two went on ahead, it was the two sisters. Emries repeated his ritual and jewel didn't glow for either of the two. When it didn't the two grabbed onto each other and cried in joy before the guard led them off to the left with the rest of them.

Finally, it was Revya's turn…

Reira gave her arm one last squeeze.

In the spectator area she desperately hoped Gig was there with her sword…

At the sight of Emries she suppressed that dark feeling of dread. He reminded her so much of the former Dio…

He gave her an appraising look and let out a huff. He raised his staff and chanted those strange words-

-And no reaction occurred.

"Clear," he said impassively. However, his manner betrayed a sense of disappointment…

Revya let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding. A knight pointed her towards the left…

And then she took the opportunity to look at Liam, the man Reira loved…

The captain's demeanor, impassive up until that point, suddenly seemed to crumble a little.

Before he could say anything Emries raised his staff and began the 'inspection' once more…

"Miss? Please move," ordered the knight. When she didn't move he gave her a hard shove. She moved to catch her balance but the entire time her eyes were on one thing.

The staff…

The jewel glowed its consent.

"Guilty," Emries' voice rang with what Revya could have sworn was satisfaction and the crowd cheered it's shared sentiment.

"No!" Revya tried breaking forward but the knight that had been there had a grasp on her arm before she broke into full sprint.

"Hey, easy there!"

Revya's leg snapped back and slammed between the greaves and the main armor, hitting the kneecap with a sickening crunch. But now instead of having someone holding onto her she found a serrated blade at her throat as one of the remaining three knights had reacted.

"Take it easy, miss. You have reprieve," he said sternly. "Be thankful for that much."

Revya was far from thankful at the moment.

The other two knights had flanked the short brunette and effortlessly moved her to the right. She convulsed in terror, her blue eyes were like balls as she stared, not at the horror of death but at Liam.

"Liam…Liam please…" She whimpered. "Help me…"

Silence.

"Liam," she tried moving forward but she was held fast. "Liam it's me, Reira…why? Why won't say anything? Please…please…_please…_"

Still no sound or movement or acknowledgement came from Liam.

Reira's face twisted in anguish as though someone had shoved a knife through her gut and twisted it. She called his name several times as she was dragged closer and closer to her doom until finally, he turned away from his focus on her. Only then did she stop calling, her body shuddering in defeat.

A surge of fury went through Revya. Why was he-

Damn it! Not again! If only she had-

"Heads up!" Brayed a familiar, obnoxious voice.

Revya instantly dropped as a black sword (and sheath) pummeled the knight's face. As he recoiled back in pain the sword neatly landed into Revya's waiting hands. He almost recovered but she delivered two more hits to his helm for good measure.

Meanwhile at the back people were just starting to grasp what was going on. Apparently in the chaos of things someone had snuck over the make shift fence and that same someone was currently pumped up over the fact that his aim rocked.

_Thanks Gig!_

However, he seemed a bit occupied at the moment. Emries called out to the remaining knights to take care of things.

At this point they were almost done binding Reira to the pole. There was still time-

Revya got her sword up in time to block the incoming strike. This time it wasn't an average knight but rather the captain of the knights himself in her way. He barely looked at her as he said steely, "Please back down."

Revya stared at him in disbelief. "Why are you letting this happen?"

"Because I no longer have a choice!"

He pushed back with enough force to repel themselves from each other. Revya used the momentum from the landing and propelled back forward with a deadly thrust. Liam deftly deflected the attack and came with an aggressive chop. Revya snapped back the black blade, being forced to catch the flat part of her blade with her hand to absorb the hit, feeling her fingers going slightly numb. She didn't have time to think as the next strike came.

Unlike the other knights Liam was on a whole other level, though as captain perhaps it could be expected. The last time she had to work so hard was against Gestahl but the thing that made this fight hard was that she didn't want to kill him. Whatever Revya did, he seemed to cancel out the strike with his own skill and leave no true openings aside from the occasional false one to try and lure her in.

At the smell of fire being lit up, Revya's frustration merely incensed.

"You two are supposed to be in love, right!?" She snarled. "Why aren't you doing anything!?"

His eyes widened, giving her an opening. She got under his guard and managed a long slash at his sword arm. He hissed as dark liquid dribbled down his arm. But he kept in her way, but his moves seemed jerkier.

"How do you know anything!?" He demanded.

Revya ignored his question and thought of Reira's happy face at the glen. "You gave her that ring, didn't that count for anything!?"

"Shut up!" Liam pushed back hard. "You don't understand anything!"

"Of course I don't!" She threw back.

And then she heard the sound of hay and wood starting to go up.

Behind Liam's shoulder she saw Reira hunched over in despair.

In one last desperate attempt she ducked from a strike and used her free hand to snatch a clump of dirt. In the next instant she threw it at his face and he let out a cry of pain as his eyes began to burn. He swung his sword wildly but Revya easily moved around it and finally shoved past.

Just when she finally thought she was home free, she heard a voice growl a short chain of chants

Revya felt lightning nick her side, spending her flying to the side. It looked like Emries was now going to involve himself too. She didn't have time for this! She heard movement behind and swore. Not Liam again!

The flames were now licking Reira's legs. She wasn't crying out anymore but seemed to have resigned herself to the situation.

"Reira!" Revya called.

Her head moved up ever so slightly and she looked in Revya's direction with glassy eyes.

And then something sparked.

She was looking at Liam.

A dark look that was a reminiscent of Lujei's crossed Reira's face.

Then for the first time since she called Liam's name, she spoke in a furious, raspy tone. At first it was inaudible over the din of the crowd but then it gradually gained strength, "…I hope you feel the pain I felt twice upon your sword."

No one seemed to notice at first but like a ripple effect those of the training area began to realize what was being said.

'A curse!' the crowds whispered.

"She's cursing us!"

"What do we do!? I told you this was a bad idea!"

And now the crowd went ballistic. Spectators shoved and pushed to try and get out, desperately seeking to avoid the 'curse'.

One of the knights by Reira asked, "Sir Liam, what do we do!? The flames won't eat away fast enough!"

"It must've been bad wood," the other commented in panic.

"Liam, on your noble hands my life shall stain with blood, let nothing less than misery will remind you of who you killed," her voice was raising into a crescendo and with it, the panic. The flames were at her torso now and Revya attempted to push forward again barely dodging another of Emries' spells but the two knights were still in the way!

"Let Reira's curse rest in the mind, a shade begot by love…"

Revya was felt her lungs bursting. She had to make it-

"Mira shall this grudge recall, upon your seven hills, and nothing less than misery will remind you of who you killed!" Reira was screaming now. For a brief moment, something passed over her face, breaking apart from her rage. She looked out, her eyes seemingly on something no one else could see. "And thought with hate, I suffer now, the truth is deeper still-"

"Just take care of it!" Emries' snarled.

Her words were cut off by a knight's sword piercing her stomach.

Revya stared in shock. She had caught the attacking knight's blade but was barely paying attention to him anymore. Damn it…no…

"Hey, kid! PAY ATTENTION!" Screamed a familiar voice.

She snapped back and drove the black sword through the knight's leg, causing him to go down.

The last knight had stepped up but something about her face must've scared him.

Reira's body was sagged and cold as the flames gleefully licked it up.

And then, the strangest thing occurred…

There was a red light…

"Can it be…?" Whispered the Dracon. "Is this it?"

The light pulsed several times before letting loose one final light-

_H-huh_, Revya thought, still blinded by the light. Why was her sword suddenly so warm?

But then both the heat and the light vanished without a trace.

Things were suddenly quiet.

"What!?" The Dracon's voice boomed.

Revya heard a low whistle as the source of the familiar voice finally caught up with her again. "That was kind of anticlimactic…"

There was a rasp of metal as all the remaining knights, some that were still hurting, left their guarded areas. Not that it mattered much, most of the accused had fled already or were huddled away from all this. They prepared for action.

"And so things go from rock bottom to digging through the granite," Gig muttered.

"Lord Emries, what should we do?" Asked one of the knights.

The Dracon's eyes narrowed. They passed over Revya's sword mainly. "Hold the girl, _if_ possible. As for the boy do as you wish."

Revya and Gig tensed.

"Wait," Liam's voice cut through the air. "There has been more than enough of this today. Consider the inspections over…for today at least. Emries, you are dismissed. We will speak later. The rest of you, make sure everyone is cleared out. Those who have not undergone inspection must come back tomorrow. That is all."

"But captain-"

"_Emries_!"

The Dracon fell silent. He bowed slightly and said, "Very well, I will abide by your wishes."

Two knights followed the Dracon as he went while the others went to the wounded, the one with a broken knee glared at Revya, and guided them out. Others went to explain the situation to the few left in the area.

Finally, it was just Liam, Revya, and Gig.

The captain was silent for a long time. He stared at the burning body, now blackened like the other three. Finally he looked at Gig and said, "I see you were fortunate to find the girl you mentioned."

"Yeah," Gig crossed his arms. "Why'd you step in? Wouldn't it have been easier just to off us?"

"It would, but I grow weary of unnecessary death," Liam barely looked at them. "This…was a necessary one. As much as I hate it."

"Necessary?" Revya asked with narrowed eyes.

"Someone caused all this disaster, if the source is not found then the whole city dies. If four deaths or even a few more can save hundreds then I would pick that path every time. Despite my personal feelings, this was something that I couldn't partially approach. That is simply how a knight acts…"

Revya wanted to scream at him but couldn't find the energy to. She had heard a similar speech before in the past but it still sounded wrong to her. "That's doesn't make it right!"

"No, you are right, it doesn't." Liam finally looked at Revya in the face. His expression seemed…looser somehow. "Tell me, how long did you know Reira?"

"Just over a month."

"What did you think of her?"

"She was a kind person who didn't deserve this."

He didn't react to the barb. "Thank you…for reacting. It is like your friend here described to me, 'too kind for her own good'. I cannot fault you for the action but I cannot let you go without punishment either. I will excuse it in favor of her memory and as a gesture of good faith. After what happened with that light…I do not know what you are but Mira is no longer open for you. I can use my authority to open the gates for you just once because of message deliveries and…other business but that is it. It is for both your safety and that of this city. Perhaps I can arrange some travel funds for you to go as far away as possible but that is all I can offer."

The words sounded bitter to Revya's mind. They were alive…they could leave…

But Reira was dead.

And he hadn't done anything to help.

"I will arrange for an escort," Liam said with a final nod. He called over two knights and explained the situation to them. They seemed hesitant but they saluted and said they would obey, though they didn't want to seem to get close to Revya and Gig.

The walk to the gates was a long silent one…


	6. Chapter 6: Thoughts and Ashes

_Author's Note: I don't own Soul Nomad. A big thanks to Last of the Star Makers for betaing this!  
_

_The comment Revya makes about doing things to make the living feel better is a reference to a one-shot I meant to put up called_ For the Living.

_Chapter 6: Thoughts and Ashes_

Gig and Reyya were waiting for about an hour before their 'escort' decided to just let them go. The knights said that someone else was supposed to be passing through as well (probably a messenger) but they were extremely late. The knights proposed sending them off simply because 'they didn't want to hold things off'.

Translated, it meant they wanted to be rid of their charges stat. They had even given back the bag from the inn with Reira's things to ensure there wouldn't be any excuse for them to come back.

Meanwhile, Revya was feeling very tired and worn, as the adrenalin had stopped. God she felt tired…and not just in the body. Every so often, her mind would drift back to what had happened back there.

Though Gig had remained decidedly silent, aside from the stray complaint or criticism or rant, he mostly didn't push Revya to respond too much.

Well, until he got too impatient to deal with it.

"That does it. Will you quit making that face? You have no idea how freaking-ass annoying it is."

"What?" Revya snapped out of her thoughts. "Sorry, I'm just tired."

"Yeah, right," he deadpanned, unconvinced. "Because it looks more like you feel guilty right now over what happened. Ten bucks says some part of you is still busy angsting over that note or not getting there in time. Am I hitting something?"

She didn't answer him. If she did, it wouldn't matter anyway.

"From the face and lack of answer, I'll take that as a yes. And since you are, I'm telling you to knock it off."

"Because, why?" Revya answered, somewhat sardonically.

"For one, you are _really_ starting to get to me in the worst way possible. Secondly, if you're going to start claiming blame then you're going to have to start handing it out to others too. Like…,that knight that actually did the fire starting and stabbing. Oh, and that Dracon and his stick for pointing her out. And her loverboy, if he really wuved her he _could_ have stepped in or something. Hell, let's trace it all back to the source and blame that brat that threw the rock and note in the first place. Bottom line, any guilt you think have is only a miniscule sliver so…"

"So…?"

"Do I really have to say it?" He rolled his eyes. "Stop making that stupid face and thinking of the 'what if's and acting like you could do anything about it now! Good _God_, sometimes your stupidity reaches heights only the bovine brigade could only dream of! And trust me, it's a real pain in the ass to watch. It makes me want to…gouge my eyeballs out with hot pokers or something."

At the mention of 'gouging' and 'eyes' the guards seemed to flit further away. Revya simply stared at Gig. She was about to say something when one of the knights said they were going to open the gate.

"W-wait! Hold on a second!" Cried a voice in the distance. Coming panting up the steps was a certain merchant that Revya had met earlier. "S-sorry I'm late, sirs…"

"What business do you have here?" Asked one of the knights.

"I'm to leave right away with the next open gate."

The knights looked skeptical.

"It's true! Look, your captain gave me this warrant if you don't believe me."

At the mention of their captain they exchanged looks and the one to the left quickly glanced over the paper. His face paled a little and he harshly whispered something to his partner. The latter let out a choking sound.

"Uh-right, you may pass…Someone get the gate open. Quickly!"

As they scurried off the merchant smiled a little at Revya and said, "Hello, it's been awhile."

"Hey, Galahad," Revya answered.

"So, what's their problem?" Gig indicated to the knights giving furtive glances in Galahad's direction. "They're acting like you're the devil incarnate or something."

"Not so much at me really," Galahad lightly tapped on the parcel he was carrying. "More like at this."

"What is it?"

"They're ashes….of a witch," he said with a guilty expression. "She placed a curse before her death so they want to be rid of her influence by yesterday. I'm supposed to take and bury it as far away as possible."

"You mean Reira," Revya said quietly.

"Yeah…Reira. They're offering me permission to cross the boarder as long as I take these across with me. While it's not something I agree with you know how it is. I can't pass up a chance like this…even if I don't believe all this."

"So in the end you're willing to go along with 'all this' just as long as you get something out of it?" Gig commented with crossed arms. "Isn't that called 'greed winning over morals'?"

Galahad opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by the sound of the gate creaking open. One of the knights from earlier came out and reminded them they were to go away as far as possible and to not return. He produced a sac of coins and said they were a part of Liam's orders. While Revya didn't really want to take it Gig snatched it away under the excuse that it was just common sense. And as much as she didn't want to admit it, he was right.

Once they were a safe distance from Mira (the knights warily watching the entire time, arrows and bows ready too just in case) Galahad broke the silence first.

"So where do you two intend to go?"

Her and Gig exchanged glances.

"We don't know yet," Revya answered.

"Well, I wouldn't worry about it too much. Any place is an improvement over that nightmare," he shuddered. "It's the south for me, but you already knew that. Once I cross the boarder I have the mountains to get through and…well find somewhere to take care of the ashes."

At the mention of mountains, Gig asked with a thoughtful expression, "Hey, by any chance, do you mean the Yuga Mountains?"

"I think that's the name. It's been awhile since I was by there."

A haunting realization dawned on Revya. "Buried in the style of binding a witch, right? A bent back tombstone with a red marker and a slash across it?"

"Yes, that would be it. Is something wrong? You two look like you ate something bad."

"N-no, it's nothing," Revya quickly answered.

Reira….

Betrayed by a loved one and died a gruesome death…

To be buried in the Yuga Mountains in the style of binding a witch…

"_Being unable to move on, stuck in between… Can you imagine it?"_ Reira's words rang through her mind.

Galahad shrugged. "If you're sure then I'll be off. Best of wishes."

"Galahad, wait!" Revya took a deep breath. "Those ashes…can I have them?"

"What?" Galahad blinked in surprise while Gig looked like he wanted to whack his head into the nearest wall. "Revya, I may consider you a good person, and while I don't even want to be carrying these around I just can't let go of them. I've been looking for a way to get back to Prodesto for a long while now. Surely you understand?"

"What if I paid for them?" Revya asked. "You said you could get across if you bribed the guards. How much would it take?"

"Fairly steep I'd figure," he said with a guarded expression. "I have enough to pay for travel over there but I'm not sure you would have enough to cover it."

"Gig, can I see the pouch?" Revya asked.

"Would it matter if I said no?" He replied sourly, tossing her the bag.

Revya winced a little at the look and flipped through the bag as well as what little money she had left from Reira's. She counted out most of the money from Liam and dropped the remaining coins into Reira's.

"Will this be enough? You said you don't believe in the superstition of it all so it wouldn't matter much to you."

"Y-yeah, but what about the guards? Won't they be expecting a merchant with ashes? I'd rather not have to explain why I'm there but the ashes aren't."

"Can't you just tell them you saw someone like that on your way up? If they're accepting bribes I don't think they'll look into it too deeply if you're paying them."

He seemed to think about it a moment. He glanced between the parcel, the coin bag, her, and sighed. "I suppose I can't argue with that logic…"

"Thanks, Galahad." Revya handed him the bag while she received the parcel. It felt oddly heavy in her hands…

"No problem, just as long as I get don't get caught…" He smiled shakily and said with a shrug, "Don't suppose I can interest you in some products before I go? I'll give you a big discount."

"We're fine. But thanks again, Galahad."

"Your welcome. If you're ever around Orviska, come pay me a visit! I'm bound to have _something_ that'll interest you by then!"

And then he was off towards the south, back home.

Revya let out a tired sigh and began walking towards a certain spot. To her surprise, while she could hear Gig following behind, he wasn't chewing her out yet. She would have thought he'd have plenty to say right now. The anticipation was almost killing her but the entire time it didn't come.

Finally, when she couldn't take it anymore, she said, "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"Like what?"

"Well…about me being a complete and utter idiot and that was a waste of money and how I should have asked you first and how stupid I am?"

"Weeeeelll, I suppose I _could_ have but you summed it up oh-so-perfectly so I'm good for now."

Revya felt a stab of annoyance. If she didn't know better, he planned that just so she'd insult herself. That jerk…

"What're you going to with those now? Scatter them? Hang them on the mantle?" Gig asked.

She hadn't really thought about it when she asked Galahad for the ashes. At that time she was thinking of the bent back tombstone, the red marker and how sad Reira had been when they talked about it that night in the clearing.

"She didn't deserve to die so…I guess give it a proper burial."

"What's the point though? It sounds like Reira's been dead for a freaking long time. The _real_ Reira if my guess is right."

While his words made sense, Lujei's words came to mind. The people of this world weren't being controlled; they had their own will apart from their creator. Supposedly like everyone else…

"Maybe, but I guess this feels 'like the right thing to do'." Reira had said that to her when they first met.

"Yeah, well, those guys in the city thought what they were doing was 'the right thing to do' too and I don't see you praising them about it."

"You know what I mean," Revya sighed.

"You mean in the black and white sense, right?"

Revya dropped it. They were almost there anyway.

It seemed easier to pass through the brush this time, though Gig let out a string of curses when he whacked into that same inconvenient stone in the middle of the path. The clearing still looked hauntingly beautiful, despite everything happening a short distance away.

She shuffled through Reira's bag and was thankful to find a small trowel. She ended picking the spot where she had seen Reira before. While she did the digging, Gig mostly sat off at the side looking bored as usual.

While she didn't intend on digging a very deep hole the ground was hard and dry. It hadn't rained recently so it was a pain to drag up the dirt. This was going to take longer than she expected…

After several more minutes of digging Gig let out a yawn and drawled, "You sure this is worth the effort?"

"I already told you why."

"It still seems like a waste of time in general," he pointed out. "Not just the person but the act. You're doing something for someone who's _dead_. And to be honest, the dead can't do shit. It's not like they can appreciate what you're doing. They just take up space. They're just…maggot food."

Revya paused from the work and said, "You told me that once."

"I did?"

"Yeah, twice actually. Back at the village, at the cemetery, do you remember? You said that graves were just places of death, not memories."

"Oh yeah…" Gig said with a blank look.

"And back when I went back to pay my final respects to Lady Virtuous, after Raksha killed her," Revya continued with a grunt, "you told me that all the effort put into caring for the dead is really for the living, because it makes them feel better."

"What can I say? It's the truth and I'm not backing down from it just to sugar coat things for ya."

"I know you won't. I'm not expecting you to."

Silence reigned.

After awhile more Revya heard an irritated sigh followed by movement.

"Just hand that stupid thing over," Gig snatched the trowel out of her hands and took her spot.

"Gig?" Revya blinked in surprise.

"Don't get the wrong idea," he replied with a look of familiar ire. "If _you_ do it, we'll be here all night."

She stood back awkwardly and let him work for a while, dusting her hands off.

"Hey, if she's supposed the Crimson Tear, why didn't it happen this time?" Gig asked after awhile.

"I don't know," Revya answered honestly. There had been that light but nothing formed. What exactly happened was a mystery…"The space time witch said that people here have a will of their own, like us to some degree. While the Crimson Tear can influence things it can't fully control it all so maybe what happens here isn't constrained to what actually happened?"

"That'd explain a lot," he admitted. "Somehow, I don't think man-cow, the tin can knight, and maybe even that Emries guy were apart of the original equation."

"So they were added? Just like us?"

"Well, they're only people we met so how the hell should some dead chick from two hundred years ago know them? It's like some creepy self-insertion story. The jewel's causing it in some way."

"But why?"

"Beats me." He let out a curse at the dirt before continuing. "But you know, if she 'suffered so much' and hated what happened, why let it happen to some other version of her? If she can influence this world why not just write herself a happy ending and go rest in peace or something?"

Revya had wondered about that too, until she remembered Lujei and her staff. "I think it's because she can't let go. She doesn't want to let go because it hurt so much. If she wrote herself a happy ending I guess it would be like pretending it never happened."

"Then why not just fry the bastard?"

"Maybe she already has…"

"…_I hope you feel the pain I felt twice upon your sword….and nothing less than misery will remind you of who you killed…"_

Revya couldn't help but remember Reira's last words, as well as the apothecary's claims that the verses were based on an actual curse.

"Yeah, well, whatever. Whatever happened back then was a long time ago. It's not like it has anything to do with us. And like I've said already, it doesn't look like it's getting us any closer to breaking the curse."

"Yeah but-"

"Don't start with the 'buts'," he interrupted. "Chances are, nine out of ten things about to come out of your mouth I'm going to disagree with. I'm right, right? So no arguments."

Revya suddenly felt a strong urge to continue anyway but there was a nine out of ten chance he was right.

"Done," he grunted with the last clump of dirt thrown up. "Just do your thing and lets get out of here."

Revya nodded. She gingerly unwrapped the cloth encasing the box and gently lowered it into the ground. She didn't use the trowel this time but just brushed the already uprooted clumps of dirt over the box until all that was left was a small mound.

There wasn't really anything that could be used as a marker so she placed a few flowers instead. Rosemary, that's what the name was…Reira had once said they stood for 'remembrance'.

"_For funerals mostly,"_ Reira had explained. "_And sometimes between lovers…It's kind of sweet to think about. It's a bit embarrassing but every time I sell some I can't help but think of an expression Liam told me. 'Love is patient, love is kind…' "_

"_Love means losing your mind,"_ Gig had injected.

Revya had rolled her eyes at the time. However, after a moment of silence, staring at the grave, other lovers, and remembering her own thoughts-

She shook her head and pushed the thought aside.

"Hey, Gig?"

"What?"

"You were the Master of Death so when souls die, what exactly happens to them? Aside from the cycle of souls."

"Beats me. Vigilance," Gig said the name with as bit of a sneer, "and the old hag would probably know. When it comes to regular people I'm pretty sure they just get tossed wherever."

"Nothing like judgment or weighing sins?"

"Not that I know of. Well, unless you're like yours truly and really stand out," he said with a hint of pride. "Mortals have _way_ too many faults to keep track of it'd be too much of a hassle to count them all. Besides, gods don't care much anyway so that seems like a waste of time."

"What about 'souls' from here? If they're creations of someone else then do they have a place too?"

"And for the third time, no freakin' clue on this end."

"Sorry I asked then…"

"Why think about it anyway?" He asked.

"Just curious I guess."

"Not worth thinking about it if you ask me. You'll find out soon enough when you're dead. And considering how short a human's life span is, coupled with your talent for making some of the most bone headed decisions ever, that'll happen soon enough. Just focus on life for now.

"But enough of that, you done yet?"

"Almost." Revya was never good at these things, even back when Virtuous had been killed by Raksha, but she awkwardly inclined her head and whispered a small prayer she had heard Father Valerio use once.

When she was finished, she shakily stood up and lightly brushed the dirt off.

"Should we go?"

He gave her an appraising look, and said nonchalantly, "Nah, not much point. Let's just do it tomorrow."

"What? But you were the one in a hurry-"

"That was then this is now. It's late and the last thing I'd like to do is spend good naptime fumbling in the dark, crashing into the dirt, and listening to you complain 'but it's so late' later. If catching Z's now means I can skip all that, great."

Before she could say anything in response he chose a spot under a tree, stretched, and neatly ended the exchange.

He had closed his eyes and looked ready to slip off by the time Revya found a spot on the other side of the tree. She placed to black sword within arm's reach and aimlessly stared upwards for a while.

The sky looked so clear…The stars looked as pretty as they had that night they first came to the Yuga Mountains looking for Gig's Golden Hotpod.

So much had happened since then…

She wondered how everyone back at the village was doing.

She suppressed a yawn. She must have been more tired than she thought. It looked like Gig's idea of putting it off until tomorrow had been right. It was a bit strange. She hadn't expected the suggestion from the former Master of Death.

As she began to drift off, Revya became vaguely aware of how…_quiet_ it was out there. At least compared to Mira. All Revya could hear were the sounds of the wind caressing leaves…and the rhythmic breathes opposite of her.

She turned her head slightly, enough to see his profile resting on his shoulder. Virtuous once told her that when people slept they looked younger, more innocent. Gig must've been the only person that could still look so damn cocky while adding those things. But then again, maybe he wouldn't be Gig if he weren't…

She watched a bit longer, then whispered, "Good night, Gig….and thanks."

When his body suddenly shifted she quickly jerked her head away and rested it on her arms.

Shortly after, she drifted into darkness.

--

In her dreams she saw that haunting, beautiful shade of red again. She hadn't wanted to but as if drawn in by a dark, seductive spell, found herself reach towards it again….

The only words she remembered from the dream were, "_Released…you…released…you are released…"_

Why did it sound so familiar?

--

Revya blinked. She groggily moved her hand to shield her eyes from the sun's glares.

She began pushing herself up when some part of her noted she had been laying on her back. That was odd, she had been leaning against that tree the night before-

Revya jerked awake.

There was no tree.

This was the top of the Yuga Mountains.

And the body was still as it had been before: cursed as a mixture between her and Gig's bodies.

And then that's when she realized how silent it was.

"Gig?" She called. "Hey…Gig?"

Silence.

"Gig, are you there?"

Silence.

"Answer me!"

Silence.

"_Released…you…released…you are released…"_

No…no…

She had made it back.

But Gig hadn't.


	7. Chapter 7: Growing Darkness

_Author's Note: I don't own Soul Nomad or any of its characters._

_I really, really, didn't like how this chapter turned out so I'm really sorry that if it didn't turn out too well quality wise…_

_And finally, Merry Christmas!_

_Chapter 7: Growing Darkness_

"Huh?"

Danette's head suddenly jerked upwards, her tags lightly slapping her ears.

"Is there something wrong, Danette?" Asked an amused woman.

"Lady Lay-Virtuous!" Danette exclaimed. "Um…shouldn't you be resting?"

Virtuous smiled and let out a small laugh, "I'm quite fine. This body is more fitting than the last, it won't fall apart as quickly so I no longer have to sleep as often as before."

"I guess that makes sense…" The Sepp admitted. "So, what's up?"

"I was watching you and noticed you looked troubled. I wanted to see if you were all right."

Danette sheepishly touched one of her horns. "Well I guess…I mean no…I mean…I dunno. I just suddenly got this real bad vibe."

"I see," Virtuous answered. "Perhaps is has to do with them?"

"It wouldn't surprise me," the Sepp girl snorted. "She's not exactly the most reliable person and he's the world's biggest jerk! Who knows what sorta trouble they'd get into up there…alone."

Danette's voice trailed off. Virtuous gently asked, "Are you worried? They've been gone for several weeks."

"N-no, of course not!" When Virtuous raised a knowing eyebrow Danette shrunk a little and admitted, "Okay, fine, maybe a little…a lot…urgh, I just can't explain it. It's mostly her I'm worried about though."

"You don't trust Gig with her?"

"That's-I dunno…" Danette sighed. "It sounds funny to think about it sometimes but…I'm not sure. Sometimes I do but others times…ugh… I don't know why I'm so worked up over all this. I mean, it shouldn't be any different than all the other times they've gone off on their own but still it's just really driving me crazy having to wait around like this."

Virtuous nodded sympathetically. "I'm sure they're fine. All we can do is have faith in them. They'll be home soon enough."

"I guess…before ya know it he'll be back insulting and complaining and calling me stupid-even though I'm not-and moaning on about hotpods. And she'll be right after him…probably lazing off again or something. Speaking of which, while she's off doing who knows what she's been missed a lot of training sessions! I swear, when she gets back I'm making her work overtime!"

"Hmph, 'lazing off'?" Rumbled a deep voice. "You're one to talk. Weren't you supposed to be catching up with priest training?"

Danette turned to the newcomer with a defiant look and said, "Hey! I'm working on it, okay? I'm just-taking a break right now."

"That must be some break, every time I've come out here you're 'on break'," the Redflank returned.

"Hey! Since when do you get to lecture me?" Danette's face turned slightly red.

"Watch your tone, Sepp girl," Grunzford chastised. "When you get to be my age, then you may speak back."

"But that'll take ages!"

"Exactly, during that time you may develop manners, though as a Sepp that seems highly unlikely."

"Heeeey, that's mean!" Danette protested. "And in front of Lady Virtuous too and-uh…L-lady Virtuous?"

Virtuous suddenly moved towards the gates of the common area. Danette and Grunzford exchanged glances as they followed. At first Danette couldn't understand the cause but as she looked towards the gates she understood.

"It's you!" She cried.

----

The one thing that Gig had learned well in his existence was how much he hated dreams that had to do with the past.

Especially when they weren't his.

Somewhere in that haze of red were images…

_Hot fire…_

_Being abandoned…left to die…_

_The eyes of the man that meant the most as he stood by…_

_The pain as something sharp was driven into the torso…_

_While the one that meant the most turned away…_

_Then suddenly, back on Drazil…_

_That cow was there, talking to…whoever this was. So was the _real_ Layna…_

_The person and Danette were leaving…_

_Things were finished and they were going home…without a certain someone…_

"_Moving…moving on…to be…the one left behind…"_

----

When Gig woke up, he felt in as foul a mood as ever. He hadn't had to deal with cryptic dreams in over a year and he hadn't missed the experience. At least back then those dreams had _something_ to do with him specifically but-

But then he remembered the second set of images.

They weren't his, that was for sure. The only one who would remember it that way would have to be the kid.

Hell, the first set weren't either of theirs. The only person he could think of that matched the bill would have to be a certain recently deceased.

And then there was that voice…

Gig shook his head. This was beginning to give him a headache.

"Hey, kid, you up yet?" He called.

No answer.

It wasn't just that. There was virtually no sign she had been there. The spot she had been the night before hadn't been depressed, the grass looked overgrown, as though it had been untended for a long time.

Gig suppressed a dark sensation as he pulled himself to his feet and glanced around frantically, "Hey, kid! If your around here, get your freckin' ass out here _right now_! I swear if I have to go looking for you again I'm _not_ going to happy! HEY!"

Only silence met his response.

Unwillingly, the dream's words echoed in his head, "_Moving…moving on…to be…the one left behind…"_

Gig clenched his teeth.

That was when he began to notice another few unsettling developments.

One, the sky was looking ominously obscured by dark clouds.

Two, there was a lot of dust in the air.

Three, the lively clearing now looked…dead.

_The hell?_

"One thing after another…"

Gig crossed the path through the now-mostly cleared-trees, almost tripping over that inconvenient rock again, and stumbled onto the main road. He eyed the marks up north, leading to the country curiously. The marks seemed to trace around, diving the country from the area near Mira…

Gig nearly touched it but then stopped himself. He couldn't help but get a nagging sensation…

He kicked up a stray pebble towards the line and watched as it came streaking back, barely missing his head, as an invisible force repelled it.

"Figures," he said with a scowl. He wondered if he had the Crimson Tear to blame for this too. If the way out was cut off that only left the hellhole he had gotten thrown out of.

Up ahead were the gates of Mira. Even from that distance, Gig could tell something wasn't wrong. Unlike 'yesterday' there were no guards. The gates were pretty much gone now too. It looked like they had been forcefully torn from the inside.

Scratch that up as oddity number four and still counting.

Unconsciously, Gig found himself being drawn closer. Despite the fact he had been itching to get away from the hellhole morbid curiosity had a nasty habit for overcoming common sense.

Among the first things he noticed were that like outside the city's walls, there was practically no visible life. Before Scarlet Iago had broken out there had been a festive happiness in the air. After Scarlet Iago there had been life too, a festering desperate desire to survive, the fact there was so little of anything right now was down right creepy.

As Gig nearly rounded the next corner, someone barreled into him.

Swears came from both parties. Then the newcomer suddenly gasped, "It's-you're-"

Gig didn't bother concealing his surprise.

It was that rock throwing-shin mauling-brat! Only, they looked notable older and that did little to soothe Gig's suspicions about what the Crimson Tear had done.

There was a shrill whistling in the distance and the brat seemed to freeze. He mouthed the words 'oh crap' and quickly pulled himself back up and began to run, leaving Gig to stare blankly.

_The hell…_

The brat wasn't too far when they turned back and hissed, "What're you doing!? Do you _want_ to be caught!?"

"By what!?" Gig growled.

His question was soon answered by the sound of heavy footsteps and someone shouting, "Up there! That way!"

Judging by the stereotypical dark clothing, pointy knives, and rabid looks of greed, now would have been a good time to exit.

Gig zipped to where the brat had indicated. It was one of the side alleyways, behind a pile of debris. While it wasn't the best hiding place the brat seemed to be too scared too be picky. The footsteps stopped for a while. There was a close call as someone stopped at the mouth, Gig had been ready to move if something happened, but someone called them away.

"I don't see nothin'."

"Then ya better see somethin'. The boss ain't going to be too happy if we come up empty handed again."

"The boss? Hah! I'm more worried 'bout the employer. That Dracon's a crazy fucker!"

_Dracon?_ Gig thought. Why was it that everything in that city seem to trace back to that guy?

"Heh, I hear ya. Hangin' around his place is enough to make me want to run home, cryin' to the old lady."

"The work ain't gettin' easier either. We're runnin' out of excuses to make arrests."

"Hey, guys, three words. Shut up and move it! The rat can't be too far away."

"But…that ain't three words…"

The speaker was quickly cuffed across the head before their steps thudded away.

The brat let out a deep sigh of relief; their body collapsed against the wall. "They're gone…"

"Exactly, who are 'they' anyway?" Gig asked.

In Gig's mind, if there were sound effects, this would be the place where a piano would have crashed to the ground, matching the jaw drop of the brat. "Y-you don't _know_!? Are you serious!?"

"Obviously, I don't, otherwise I wouldn't waste my time asking," Gig responded irritably.

"Was your head buried under a rock or something!?"

"I haven't been around for a long while!" Gig said defensively, which was technically true, or at least by his guess. "But I know someone who _will_ be buried if they don't start explaining things."

The younger of the two looked at Gig with a look crossed between dislike and incredibility. "They're 'security' guys, or at least that's what that Dracon calls them. They root out young guys specifically. They'll look for _any_ excuse to bring you in-they wanted to bring me in because they said I looked too shifty!

" If you haven't heard of 'em, I'm surprised a guy like you've survived this long without even hearing about them unless…unless you're a plant and are actually one of them!"

He took a few steps back, tensing to run again.

Gig calmly drawled, "For one thing, if I _were_ one of them, I'd probably nail them for lacking originality. Two, kidnapping's boring as hell and way too much effort. Three, I would have kicked you in the teeth and dragged your sorry ass in already. And speaking of kicking, still clobbering unsuspecting saps in the shins?"

"N-no!" The brat turned bright red. "Anyway, who are _you_ one to talk!? You sill picking on defenseless kids?!"

"I wasn't picking on anyone! You screwed with me first, I responded. Simple as that."

"I apologized!"

"And then whacked me back, what? Five seconds later? I think the idea of an 'apology' constitutes to not doing it again or something."

"'Cause you deserved it!"

The two glared each other down. Gig was reminded why he hated dealing with little brats. He'd gotten some information at least…

However, there was something bothering him…

"Hey, if those guys are supposed to be 'security' what happened to the knights and that Liam guy?"

The brat looked at him with another 'where have _you_ been' look. "Gone. Either got recalled to the capital during the civil war or disbanded with the captain's suicide. They say the guy went nuts, something about nightmares and a red light. Don't know how anyone could lose it from that."

Gig wasn't as surprised by the revelation of Liam's suicide as the last bit about the 'red light'. It made him think about other unsettling things. Like Reira's last words to Liam. And…

"_Moving…moving on…to be…the one left behind…"_

Gig grimaced.

Meanwhile, the brat was still eyeing at Gig suspiciously. "How could you _not_ know any of this?"

"Trust me, you wouldn't believe me if I told ya," Gig shrugged.

"I've heard tons of excuses," the brat said indignantly. "You're already really, really suspicious already."

"Then beat it."

"I should." The brat, oddly enough, remained planted. "But you owe me. I told you stuff so pay up. That's street rules."

"Fine, you want an answer?" Gig said laconically. "I've either been pulling a rip van winkle or some jilted bitch who really should take therapy sessions made me time travel. There's your answer."

The brat stared at him with a slack jaw. When Gig smirked at the reaction the brat snarled something unfitting for his age.

It was probably a good thing that at that moment, someone else appeared through the alleyways. They both tensed a moment, in case one of the 'security' guards had double backed, but it was some Sepp instead.

The brat instantly perked up at the sight of the newcomer. "Raul!"

'Raul' smirked a little revealing his yellow teeth and ruffled the younger's hair. "C'mon, I've been looking all over for ya. We gotta split before-holy shit! You're _that_ guy!"

Both Gig and the brat blinked in surprise. "What? You talking about me?"

"Y-ya, you!" The Sepp voice cracked with anger, his face paling slightly. "You were with that whore that broke my nose!"

"You two've met?" The brat asked, nervously glancing between the two.

"'Course we have!" His fingers twitched to where Gig could see the outline of knives. "He's one of the jerks that put the guys out of action, right before the Scarlet Iago outbreak!"

"Ooooh yeah, I vaguely remember something like that," Gig said with a sardonic look. "I probably would have remembered more if they put up a better fight. I didn't even feel a bead of sweat from those guys. It was like swatting flies actually."

"You son of a-"

"'Bitch'? Such an original insult! Put a lot of thought into it?"

"That does it!" To Gig's surprise, the guy actually drew a knife. Maybe he was more than just talk? "I'll pay you back for the guys, right here, right now."

Gig let out a dark laugh. "Big talk. Just because I don't have a visible weapon, right? Not that I need it, it wouldn't take much to take you down. I'll break your nose again, just for memory's sake."

Raul snarled a curse and balanced the knife.

"Raul, stop it!" The brat hissed.

What stopped him however, wasn't his sibling.

It was another hand appearing and calmly holding his arm back.

"Careful now, this ain't exactly the best place for a showdown," the newcomer said in a familiar voice.

_Isn't that…._

"Lobo?" Raul's anger seemed to drain a little at the sight of the other Sepp.

"Where were you?" The brat demanded. "You were supposed to stick close to Raul!"

"Relax, it's not like anything happened to him while I was away. Besides," he pointed at the sack he brought with him. "Someone had to grab a hold of the loot, what with _someone_ causing a commotion and making their dear brother run off to find them. In case you forgot, we've been running short since some of the guys went missing. We're not really in the position to pass up an opportunity just because someone messed up on their end."

The siblings suddenly looked guilty at Lobo's last words. The Sepp continued. Anyway, I got the cash before anyone noticed what was going on. They should still be clueless right now but someone's bound to figure it out soon enough so shouldn't we book it? Same to you, pal."

He nodded to Gig with a friendly grin. One, Gig noted, that didn't match his eyes.

"But-" Raul protested but Lobo's gaze made him stop. He sullenly sheathed his knives and said through gritted teeth to Gig, "We finish this. Later. We hang around warehouse 9, if you aren't a coward."

"Whatever," Gig said.

"Raul, c'mon!" The brat said with an exasperated look.

"Comin', Mikaila."

The two siblings took off. Gig looked confused.

"Isn't 'Mikaila' a girl's name?"

Lobo laughed. He casually walked up beside Gig and lit a cigar. "You look familiar."

"Yeah?" Gig said, in a noncommittal tone.

"Yeah. You see, I was doing some small time work during the Inspections. The whole thing was pretty boring. A frenzied mob, a few deaths here and there, heartbroken relatives, the usual from an affair like that. Maybe it'd just because the rest of the show was a let down from how it opened. Some redhead with a black sword suddenly acted up and wrecked a bit of havoc. They say that there was this red light that day and some guy that was there with her too. Ever hear of it?"

"Nope, can't say I have," Gig didn't miss a beat, returning Lobo's grin with his own. "Heheh."

Lobo shrugged. "Must've mixed you up with someone else then. Sorry about that. See ya later, pal. "

----

"And that's what happened," Revya finished.

She hadn't wanted to come back to the village but as time went by on the plateau, Revya's desperation brought her back. She had been up there for three days before she decided to come back. And all the time there had been no sign from anyone, let alone the Crimson tear. Only those unsettling dreams that echoed the same words over and over again…

"_Released…you…released…you are released…"_

Virtuous exhaled, "I see. It seems like you have had quite the experience."

Revya nodded absently and said, "I'm sorry to bother you about it but I didn't know what to do. I called out to her several times but I all I got was…nothing."

"It isn't really making much sense," Danette said. "I mean, tossing you out but keeping _him__?_"

"I don't know," the redhead answered. Though she did have many guesses, none that were pleasant. "That's why I came back. I thought that since Grunzford had brought it up he'd know something about it."

"Do you?" Virtuous asked the Redflank.

He shook his head. "As much as I would like to give you a straight answer, I don't know much more than I already told you. It's been ages since I heard about the other two."

"Other...two?" Danette cocked her head slightly. "What's that supposed to mean? Did I miss something?"

"I'm with Danette on this, what other two?" Revya asked.

"It was about some odd years ago…sometime after I left the village and before I met Trish I believe. An acquaintance's daughter had a run in with the Crimson Tear when she went camping with her fiance in the mountains. It was the same curse, a fused body between her and him."

"So you've seen this before?" Revya asked. She knew he had to have heard it from somewhere but she was a little surprised. "Then why didn't you tell us about it before we left?"

"You two were so quick to take off I didn't have much of a chance to explain," Grunzford said simply.

"Oh…" The redhead said sheepishly. That was right…when they decided what they needed to do all her and Gig just called back a quick farewell…

"As I was saying, my acquaintance had a daughter cursed by the Crimson Tear during my visit. He started researching the curse and asked for assistance. It's happened many times in the past two hundred years, most commonly it's been between couples or in the odd case just two close friends, non-discriminatory towards gender. When his daughter and her love heard about the 'series of tests and display of true love' they left immediately. They were gone for so long time that I had moved on during that time. It wasn't until a few years later that I heard about them again in a letter her father sent me."

"Did they succeed?" Virtuous asked the loaded question.

"I assumed do. He said she was back home and living in peace. A bit quieter but she seemed well and her lover was mentioned briefly however… " He closed his eyes, recalling the memory, "Something about his words seemed a bit off. I dismissed it at the time but upon reflection maybe there was something more he wasn't telling me. It's been years since we last spoke so I've never really thought about it until recently."

Hearing that placed a feeling of uncertainty in Revya. She quickly brushed it aside. "Do you know where she is today?"

"Probably still near home, assuming she's the same girl I remember," Grunzford said. "Are you planning on paying a visit?"

"I'd like to," Revya answered. She lightly fiddled with her side strands. "If she knows something about Reira and that world I might be able to find out what's going on."

"Hmmm…" Grunzford sunk into thought. After a moment he said, "I had been planning on checking on her father when I left the village. Perhaps now would be a better time."

"Now?" Revya asked.

"I don't see why not," Grunzford said. "Besides, you looked ready to run off the instant I brought it up."

Revya ducked her head and sheepishly muttered something. Danette gave her a sly look to which Revya returned with a look of ire that could have rivaled Gig's. To which, of course, the Sepp seemed blissfully immune.

"Then the two of you will be off?" Virtuous asked.

"As long as there are no objections," he said. "It isn't as far as Astec so we wouldn't be gone for too long. It might as well just be a peaceful stroll."

"Not too far, huh," Danette said thoughtfully. She nodded her head and grinned, "In that case, I'm coming too!"

"Danette?" Revya cocked her head slightly.

"C'mon, it'll be like before!" Danette said excitedly. "Besides, I have about million questions I want to ask you."

The Redflank let out a huff. "Don't you have enough on your plate priest training and playing 'town guardian'?"

"Yeah, but you said it yourself, it's only for a little while so it won't be that big a deal if I cut for a short bit." Danette turned and appealed to Revya, "Besides, you don't mind, right?"

"Not really," Revya said with a shrug, though she was privately glad.

"Great, then it's settled!"

"Hmph, so much for 'peaceful'," the Redflank muttered.

Virtuous laughed softly at the comment. However, as her eyes wandered over to the black sword her look became opaque. "Revya, may I speak with you in private?"

"Huh?" Danette blinked. "About what?"

"Nothing important, just a small curiosity," Virtuous assured her.

Grunzford nodded while Danette looked like she would insist on staying behind and listening. He began trudging away and called, "Come along, Sepp Girl. This is grown up talk."

"G-grown up talk!?" Danette stuttered. She seemed to forget what she was planning and she ran to catch up with him. "I am too grown up! At least more than her! Are you listening old man!? Hey…."

Virtuous smiled in amusement as the Sepp's voice trailed off while Revya smiled weakly. "She never changes…"

"Perhaps, I would say she has more…creative ways of expressing her maturity," Virtuous commented.

Revya nodded in agreement. "You wanted to speak to me, Lady Virtuous?"

The opaque look returned to her features. "Yes, it concerns your sword."

"My sword?"

Before Revya could ask further the Master of Life extended her arms and her staff materialized in her hands. She lifted it upwards and there was a spark of light.

And then something odd occurred.

The onyx blade's hilt started radiating a warm aura. It suddenly went into recluse but it had been too late. It had already been discovered.

"Wh-what was that?" Revya asked, looking the sword apprehensively.

Virtuous made the staff dematerialize. "It seems to have acquired a new occupant."

"New…occupant?" She repeated.

"Yes, or rather, part of something at the very least," she explained. "As you are well aware, that sword is a demon sword, ideal for carrying souls. This one however…something feels off about it. It feels incomplete. Do you have any idea where it may have come from?"

At first, Revya was about to answer 'no' but then she remembered something…

On the day Reira died the sword, when the bright red light had filled the sky, it had felt the same way…

"Maybe," she answered.

"I see," Virtuous said. "While I don't sense any malice from it but I would be careful."

"I will," Revya promised.

"Very well, I await your return." Virtuous lightly squeezed her arm. "Both of you."

Somehow, Revya didn't need to ask whom else Virtuous was talking about.

----

_Flames again…_

_Zazana with Odie…_

"…_Ran away?"_

"…_No! They were just gone when I woke up this morning! Along with all their stuff…" _

"_Don't they have a word for that? Like, fly-by-night or something?"_

_Standing on the plateau of the Yuga Mountains…_

_The person seemed to be hesitant, but after a moment began the trek down the mountains alone… _

"_Moving…moving on…to be…the one left behind…"_

"Stop fucking around with me!"

----

There was a dark figure standing over Gig as he awoke.

He instantly tensed but the figure flinched away.

"Do you always look angry when you wake up?" The brat-actually-girl-but-didn't-really-look-it-named Mikaila asked.

"Do you always watch people in their sleep?" Gig countered. "Do you have any idea how undeniably creeper-like that is?"

The girl stubbornly stuck out her chin and said, "I'm doing you a favor! If you're alone certain guys are likely to slit your throat or something."

Wouldn't surprise Gig. When he had decided to take a look at the warehouse a good chunk of the residents there were among Raul's little group. While he had been told not to worry about them Gig didn't exactly believe in the idea of honor among thieves. The last guy who had been like that was Endorph and none of them were him. Gig would rather not wake up with a knife buried in his back but right now he wouldn't mind if one of them tried just so he'd have an excuse…

"_Moving…moving on…to be…the one left behind…"_

Gig felt another dark stab of irritation. He'd skip trying to get back to sleep…

"Are you heading out?" Mikaila asked curiously, as he stretched and moved towards the doors.

"Better than hiding around like a rat," he answered. "I only came because I needed to get some sleep and I had to kick your brother's ass to do it."

Gig didn't really want to hang around there much longer. He didn't know what he was going to do now but having to deal with a fight obsessed moron like Raul who kept insisting that he 'avenge' his losses was boring. And besides that, Raul's second hand man was making him uneasy. He'd rather be able to find _something_ than wait around and see what shit the Crimson Tear decided to grace him with next.

"You could just wait till Raul and Lobo get back from scouting," she suggested. She said the second name with a hint of venom. Looked like Gig wasn't the only one who disliked the guy…

"See the above response," he said.

Mikaila's eyes narrowed. "No wonder you got ditched…"

Stab. Twitch.

The brat had come to the conclusion after casually asking Gig earlier what happened to the nice redhead that was with him when they last met. When Gig didn't give a straight answer she 'logically' decided that was what _had_ to have happened.

Between that and the Crimson Tear's latest set of images that was the last thing he wanted to be hearing. Especially from a let snot who knew nothing.

"Shut up. Now."

She blinked in response, as though deciding now would be a _very_ good time to drop it. "Whatever…hey, since you're going out…can I ask you a favor?"

"I don't know, _can_ you?"

"Will you just listen?" She demanded. "This is serious!"

"Should you really be acting so rude to someone you want to ask a favor from?" He asked with a sardonic look. "A simple 'please, grant me your merciful help' would go a long ways."

"Fine, could you _please_ lend me your merciful help?" Mikaila seethed.

"Depends on what it's about."

"I want to go out too."

"Then go."

"I can't go alone because it's the rules everyone goes out in at least groups of two and no one else will go with me."

"Then why not pester your dear brother's friends instead? Hell, I bet you'd rather to hang around with them than me."

"You're right, I would," she said sourly. "But my brother told them not to because of my last time out so you're the only person I can think of that wouldn't really care about his wishes so I was thinking-"

"Forget it, I'm _not_ playing babysitter," Gig said dismissively. "You wanting to go out hardly counts as 'serious'".

"This _is_ serious! I have a bad feeling about all this!" She insisted. Forcing herself to calmly down she said, "I'm worried about Raul. He's been gone longer than he should be. Lobo's missing too but that guy's _always_ missing. Raul isn't like that."

"Wouldn't he just be with Lobo?" Gig asked. "I mean, if he's supposed to be the so-called leader and Lobo the 'faithful right-hand man' then I don't see why the panic."

"Just because he's second in command doesn't mean he's trustworthy," Mikaila replied. "He does his job really well and all but it never feels right when he's around. You've talked to him too, don't you feel it?"

Gig lightly scuffed the warehouse ground. Of course he had, even without having met Lobo back in the real world, he'd have to grudgingly agree. Lobo was the type of guy that smiled, patted you on the shoulder and kept a knife ready at your back. If that wasn't enough to earn a spot near the bottom of Gig's to-trust list it would have to be the guy's far-too-curious expression when he recognized that him and the kid were the ones from the Inspections.

"Fine, I'll give you that, but I don't see why I have to waste my time over this," he said.

"You don't have anything better to do anyway," she replied stubbornly. "Since you won't do it to be nice just do it so I don't keep bugging you about it."

"Or, I could just walk out that door and skip the part where you keep pestering me."

Mikaila let out an impatient growl, "There's nothing I can do to get you to help me?"

"Nothing," he intoned.

She glared at him angrily. For a moment, it looked like she would revert back to herself from when they first met and attempt a shin kick or something.

And then Mikaila smirked _very_ demonic grin.

----

It turned out that it wouldn't have been accurate for Danette to have said 'a million questions'; it was more like a billion.

"So when he suggested that _nothing_ happened?" Danette asked with a look of incredibility.

"No," Revya repeated for what was probably the millionth time.

"Okay, what about when-"

"No."

"But you two were in the same room and-"

"Reira was there too-and it wasn't like that!"

"So let me get this straight, everything but nothing happened," Danette concluded with a look of frustration.

"Danette, it's not that big a deal," Revya said with strained patience. At this point she wasn't sure whether she should be feeling embarrassed or annoyed.

"Not that big a deal!?" Danette's jaw dropped. "All that time _alone_ and nothing happens. I guess I'm kinda thankful for what could have happened but you think at least one of you would take the initiative over it. It's like you two are missing pheromones or something."

That settled it. Revya's embarrassment overrode her annoyance. She looked pleadingly at the amused Redflank. "Help."

"Oh no, I'm not getting involved in this," Grunzford answered. "You two can sort it out yourselves."

"Yeah, I can agree with that!" Danette chirped. Obviously, by the look on Revya's face, she didn't agree.

"Do you have anything else you wanted to ask?" Revya asked. "_Aside_ from…you know."

"Hmmm…not really I guess," Danette replied. "You already talked about a lot of stuff back at the village."

_Great…_Revya thought.

"And," Danette added, a little bit quieter, "I guess there _are_ some other things but you didn't look like you wanted to get into so…"

"Danette…" They stopped walking a moment.

Danette suddenly flashed her a grin and said, "Besides, this is much more fun! I mean, you should have seen the look on your face when I started asking. The whole time it was just so-so bright red!"

"No it's wasn't-" Revya protested.

"It was!" Danette insisted.

"Doesn't this count as something I don't want to get into?" The redhead asked.

"Yeeeeah, but this is different."

Revya rolled her eyes and called ahead to Grunzford, "Do you know how much further?"

"We're almost there," he stated. "If I remember correctly it should be over the next hill."

"Really?" Danette asked. "Wow, that didn't feel long at all…"

"Maybe because you were having a little too much fun with your interrogation."

"Hey, you don't need to say it like that…"

As they pulled up the slope Danette couldn't help but exclaim, "Wow…"

While the house had been built a displaced from other settlements, it was more lavishly built than Revya would have expected. If it hadn't been so worn from neglect and overgrown with weeds it could have passed as a place from Corsius. And it was those details that seemed to bother Grunzford.

They walked up the path and knocked on the door. There was a deafening thud from inside. They exchanged glances as muffled woman's voice could be heard inside following by other thuds. Finally, the door opened and figure panted, "Can I…help you?"

The first thing that Revya noticed were despite the voice was definitely female the figure was clearly more male-like. They were easily over six foot and had broad shoulders but there were little inconsistencies. They had long, graceful hands and slim wrists and the figure seemed to have a certain grace.

Grunzford was the first to speak, "It's a been a while, Lena."

Lena looked confused a moment but then gasped in recognition, "Y-you're father's associate. You were here when I ended up with this…condition."

"Indeed, we wanted to ask you about your encounter on the Yuga Mountains," Grunzford said his next words with care. "Several years ago, your father sent me a letter stating you were doing well but I see he didn't mention a few things."

"He hardly ever did," Lena said with a bitter note. Her eyes drifted over Danette and eventually rested on Revya before they hardened. "I take it you had the misfortune of meeting Her too…If it just you or is there another?"

"Just me," Revya answered. Something flickered behind Lena's eyes again.

"Would you like to come in?" She offered, after a moment. "I don't mind answering what I can."

Inside, the interior was much like the outside, a home that should have appeared classy and comfortable but was touched with smudges. Things had been seen carelessly knocked over and the books in particular were caked with layers of dust.

"I'm surprised Alistair would leave his books like this," Grunzford murmured.

"That would be my fault," Lena said. "Father doesn't really come home anymore so I stopped seeing much point taking care of them."

"I'm sorry to hear that," he said sincerely.

Lena merely shook her head, "It's nothing to be sorry about."

"Hey, look at this," Danette motioned towards the window. In a pot grew yellow herb. And it was the same herb that was growing all over the place in spaced out pots.

"Oh, that reminds me, I should finish watering them-could you wait a moment?"

Lena tripped on seemingly nothing, drawing odd looks from her guests as she moved from plant to plant. She examined each one with great care, gently murmuring something. It reminded Revya a little of Reira only there was detail that felt unsettling.

All the herbs were of one, specific species: rue.

Once Lena was finished she took a seat across from Revya and asked for her story.

It all started with going to the Yuga Mountains in search of Gig's Golden Hotpod…

As the story was repeated Lena would interrupt with a question or at certain times, commentary. She seemed to be in a catatonic state, as she seemed to relive her own experience. Sometimes it seemed she knew the outcome of events with even the slightest mention of something or on the rare occasion it seemed to be the opposite. When Revya finished Lena sat in silence. All the while she stared off at a nearby stalk of rue.

"People you knew were there too?" She said finally, wearing a tired smile. "The merchant from Prodesto was my best friend actually…my father was in this 'Emries' place… I guess she'd have to do it that way, she wouldn't have known enough people or to create the world she did if she based it off her own memories…"

"So, is what happened to her what happened to you?" Danette asked.

"Most of it," Lena sighed. "Only the major bits. I met that apothecary, out in the rain too. I was there for Scarlet Iago as well as the 'Inspections' and…the death of Her.

"But I wasn't as lucky as your friend here," her voice hardened, her eyes suddenly sparking with hate. "It wasn't as simple as me being sent back without Felius…"

"Lena," Grunzford spoke gently, "What happened to him?"

Lena abruptly stood up. She drifted over towards one of the pots. Gently, her fingers trembling, she stroked the leaves. "Dead."

"Did Reira-" Revya started.

"No…no…it's because of me. Because of me…because I…killed him."

All three stared in shock. Danette was the first to speak, "W-wait, what!? You killed the guy!? Yo-you don't mean literally, right!?"

The pot shattered when Lena suddenly pulled too hard on the leaves, causing the plant to become unbalanced and crash.

"I'm sorry," Lena's voice came out as a half whisper. "I…don't think I'm feeling well after all."

"Lena…" Grunzford looked like he wanted to do something more but midway through the action he thought better of it. "We're sorry to have brought this up for you."

"It's okay," she shrugged, her face still hidden from them. "I don't see why I should be acting so odd, especially with how I am now…sorry, could you please excuse me?"

Grunzford solemnly nodded. "We'll let ourselves out."

Lena nodded gratefully. She disappeared up the stairs, stopping briefly to whisper to Revya, "You should be grateful for what you have…it'll be easier to forget it now. And…he's probably gone by now."

Revya felt her the pit of her stomach drop.

Gone?

She heard Danette call after her and she rushed after Lena.

"Wait! What do you mean by 'gone'?"

Lena kept her back turned to Revya. "Just that. If…if he isn't by now. Even if you do manage to make it back to her world it would be too late."

"I don't understand you."

"Listen to me!" The older woman's voice became tighter…the bitterness from earlier seemed to return with a vengeance. "The Crimson Tear…that _bitch_…she doesn't play fair. She doesn't _care_ about things like her supposed tests or display of 'true love'. No matter what you do it's her world. It's like…flipping a coin fifty times and it lands as heads every single time. She makes it seem like you have a chance but it's not, it's only what _she_ wants. Why else do you think in the past two hundred years no one has broken this curse? If you go back she'll set you up in whatever scheme she's planning and you'll only get hurt."

The words hung in the air between the two.

Finally, Revya managed to ask, "What did Reira do to you and Felius?"

Lena didn't speak. She slowly turned to Revya and faced her with a tear-streaked face. The emotions that showed on her face were enough to make Revya stop herself from prying further. Instead, she said a quick apology and turned towards the stairs.

Unconsciously, she thought. _Are you listening, Reira?_

Surprisingly, the sword's hilt gave off warmth for the briefest moment, before becoming cold again.

"Well?" Danette asked as Revya reached the bottom step. "What happened? What'd she say? Why'd you go off like that?"

"I'll tell you outside," the redhead said.

"Okay…" Danette cast an uneasy glance towards the stairs."Are you sure we should leave her like this? I feel kind of bad now…"

"There's not much else we can do," the Redflank answered. Revya silently agreed, as sad as it was.

On their way out, Danette looked the fallen pot of rue. "So much…I wonder why. Why just this stuff?"

"That 'stuff' is a herb called rue," Grunzford explained. "It's commonly used for medicinal purposes or by priests for spiritual healings. But it has another meaning."

"What?" Danette asked.

"Forgiveness," Revya said quietly. "It's for seeking penance."

----

The universe seems to have a certain law. Whenever someone says the words 'nothing can convince me' or 'nothing can get me to move' or anything of that variety it is usually overturned in some way.

That was the thought that was currently bashing Gig in the metaphorical head.

"Hurry up! We'll lose him!" Mikaila called.

Gig was starting to realize he had a shitty record of being dragged into the designs of females in general, like Virtubitch, elder hag Haephnes, the kid, the Crimson Tear, and now…

_This has _got_ to be a new low,_ he thought miserably.

"You could show a little more enthusiasm!"

Gig looked at her balefully and ground out, "Oh, I'm 'enthusiastic' all right, as enthusiastic as any other self-respecting guy would be after being black mailed by a flat-chested half pint!"

"It's not my fault you look so distrusting," she said.

"That doesn't mean you can accuse me of being a sex predator!"

"I didn't!"

"But you were going to, hence black mail, hence my lack of 'enthusiasm'!"

"Hold on-I think he went over there!"

"Argh…"

They had been out there most of the afternoon and there was more than one time Mikaila seemed to see Lobo at least. By her logic that meant Raul couldn't be too far behind so chasing after him seemed like the best idea. However, most of the time it led to nothing. It was either Mikaila was seeing things and highly delusional or Lobo was pretty damn good at slipping away, the former being which Gig would have gone with, hadn't he been pretty sure he saw something. Either way, this time was no different from the last.

"Not again," Gig grumbled. "The sun's starting to go down and so far, zilch. Don't you think it's time to pack it in and chalk your 'bad feeling' up as paranoia?"

Mikaila clenched her jaw. "Just a bit longer…I just can't shake this feeling."

She had said that the last time too.

"What a pain…" Gig said, lightly scuffing the ground. "Talk about a waste of time."

"It's better than whatever you would have gone and done!" Mikaila retorted.

"If I had been going out to get my fingernails torn off it'd be better than going on some goose chase to assuage a brat's paranoia."

"I'm supposed to be paranoid?" She demanded. "This is coming from the person who seems to be in denial over the fact he got ditched?"

Gig narrowed his eyes. "For the _last_ time, it isn't like that! It's-"

"What? A feeling?" Mikaila challenged. "Like with me?"

"Of course not! Don't try and link my situation to yours," he said haughtily. "It has nothing to do with touchy feely stuff like 'feelings' or shit. It's just common sense. The kid's _way_ too kind-hearted to try anything like that so your guess makes no sense."

Mikaila looked thoughtful and said, "If you're really not in denial maybe I'm not paranoid? Maybe it's the same thing?"

"No. No it's not."

She let out a frustrated sound and muttered, "No wonder you got ditched. I mean, you don't even call her by name…whatever it is. It doesn't even make any sense. You two look 'bout the same age-"

"I'm _way_ older!" Gig asserted automatically. Physically, they were about the same age but mentally? He had a couple of centuries on her. That's why she was the kid.

"I still don't get it," she said stubbornly. "Why not just by name?"

"Because she's just 'the kid' is all, what else makes more sense than that?"

"But-"

"Enough with the Q and A already!" Gig snapped. Shaking his head, he said, "No wonder you keep losing him. Anyway, if we keep looking longer than twenty minutes I'm heading off wherever, screw any accusations you want to spread."

"Fine," Mikaila relented, sullenly.

The rest of the search was uneventful. Mikaila wanted to stay out a bit longer until Gig reminded her she'd have to do it herself. There wasn't anymore talk of 'paranoia' or 'denial' so things were relatively quiet.

And it would stay that way until about the time they started heading back to the warehouse.

----

Mikaila was still looking twitchy after she had decided to give up. On occasion, Gig would catch her still glancing around in faint hope of catching sight of something. If she caught Gig's looks of annoyance she ignored them and simply trailed behind.

They weren't more then ten minutes away from the warehouse when an all too familiar noise made them freeze: the whistles.

"Oh no!" Mikaila moaned.

She didn't start running until she heard Gig comment, "Isn't that coming in the direction of the warehouses?"

That didn't stop Mikaila from heading in a beeline towards the warehouses. Of course, the smart thing to do would be to run like hell in the opposite direction (it wasn't his problem after all!) but at the sound of movement close by he ended up rushed forward and shoving Mikaila into the mouth of an alley. The young girl turned to snap at him but the incoming sound reached her ears too at this point.

Two voices filled the air in eager whispers and laughs. One of them must've been among that group Gig had first seen based on the wheezing voice.

"Talk about a haul! Thank that'll keep that Dracon happy for a while?"

"It better, only so many 'arrests' we can make. We're runnin' out of bodies and the guy won't accept women either."

"Hey, um, about that…ya think he'll go after _us_ next?"

"You kiddin'? We're his 'loyal' workers!"

At those words, it took a lot of will power for Gig not to burst out into laughter. Given his own expertise in the field and the fact Emries was pretty much a copy of Dio, he knew well enough a few low leveled pawns were probably near the bottom of Emries 'give a shit about' list.

"Yeah, yeah, I know…but it doesn't mean havin' a backup plan's bad. Even the boss is gettin' a little antsy and-"

"A little antsy about what?" Came an eerily familiar voice.

Mikaila looked ready to squeak. To Gig's silent relief, she managed to keep it in.

_So much for paranoia…_

"B-boss, hey!" The first voice exclaimed.

"Now that I have your attention, any luck with the 'special' issue?" Lobo asked.

"N-no boss," the second picked up promptly. "We checked it out but no sign so far."

"Then stop lazin' around and get back to work," he ordered. "We screw this up, we can so goodbye to that bonus and say hello to being next on the operating table. Do you guys want to be the ones to tell the Dracon we screwed up?"

"N-no, boss!"

"We're goin', boss!

The two grunts scampered off while Raul's former second in command let out an impatient growl. There was a rasp of metal as he started casually twisting a knife in his hands.

Suddenly, there was a blur of movement as a small form rushed the traitor.

"Lobo!" Mikaila snarled.

Gig swore from his spot. Damn it, that was humans all right! Ruled by emotion and unfettered by brain cells!

Though caught off-guard, Lobo had a lot more weight and experience on his end. He managed to catch the incoming fist and used the momentum of the incoming attacker to send her effortless flying into the dirt.

"Heh, what'dya know? It's the little tom boy," he laughed, still twirling his knife before pointing it at her. "Eaves dropping isn't a very lady-like hobby."

"Shut up!" Mikaila pushed herself back up and lunged forward again only to be lazily side stepped. "Where's Raul!?"

"Heh, oh him?" Lobo asked. "First to go today, probably first in the pecking order for my client's new toys. I'd take you to join him too but my client simply isn't paying for girls."

Mikaila shook as the word hit her in sharp barbs. "Why!? You know what happens so why would you do something so horrible-"

"Don't take it personal. Its just business." he shrugged. "Ya see, there's a little thing called supply and demand. The client wants somethin', and for the right price we supply it in the most efficient way possible. It was just a bad draw of luck that it ended up being working with your bro's two-bit gang. So while it's too bad for your loss, you have to understand it was just the most efficient-URGH!"

Mikaila stared in shock as Lobo stiffened before her eyes. Lobo attempted to jerk his knife backwards but the grip that twisted his arm back simply increased pressure.

"Too bad if your arm gets broken, this is just the most efficient method," Gig said sardonically.

Lobo paled. "H-hey now, let's not do anything rash here…I'm sure it'd be a lot easier to work things out in a civilized manner…"

"Oh really? Because you looked eager for a fight about a good thirty seconds ago, or does that only count for women and children?"

Meanwhile, the one who counted as both was deathly still. Her eyes bored into the traitor as she rasped, "It was you, wasn't it? Every time a guy went missing, it was always you involved in some way, wasn't it?

"I can't claim all the credit, some of them were stupid enough to go and do the deed themselves-" He let out a hiss of pain as his arm twisted further. He didn't stop though, he merely grinned and continued. "It's usually a waste to take so many because we lose our source of income too quickly and it's a pain in upkeep. Things were going well enough and we could have left things as they was, take a few every once in a while at natural intervals. But something changed so we needed to hurry it up, couldn't afford to miss out this time. But obviously, we botched things up…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gig asked. He didn't like where this was going…

"Right on cue. You see, our client's been on the look out for a certain person who disappeared shortly after getting kicked out of the city for causing a disruption during the Inspections, some girl with a black sword. She had this guy with her too, probably the last person to ever see her. With that clue in our midst, the client got a little impatient and told us to wrap things up, pronto.

"So really, the only one you should be blaming for this is the brute holding me."

"Don't try and pin your mess on me!" Gig twisting harder for emphasis. Mikaila seemed zoned out as she took the information in, making no indication of whether she agreed or not with Lobo's words. "Hey, you better not be believing this crap!"

"Like I said, none of this is personal so I'm willing to cut a deal," Lobo quickly jumped in. He nodded his head towards his fallen knife. "I'm sure if I pulled a few strings I could get your bro and his little pals let loose. Hell, you guys could even make off with a bigger cut of cash than you guys will ever steal. Just give me a hand with this guy. The Dracon gets what he wants, you gets what you wants, and I get a little something myself. Not a bad deal on all sides."

"Bull shit!" Gig glanced over to Mikaila. "C'mon, tell me you have a half a brain in there somewhere. Even if he did do all that, he'd use some loop hole or something to screw you over!"

Mikaila though, didn't seem to be thinking the same way. She looked unnaturally stoic as she listlessly looked at the knife. Barely looking at them, she took a few steps forward, reached forward…

And suddenly, she canned Lobo.

"You're lying!"

A second kick.

"I know you are!"

And a third.

"My brother…his friends…everyone…you bastard!"

Followed by a fourth and a fifth…

"If I could, I-I'd want you to suffer more than just dying!"

And then she went for the knife.

But before she could act further, Lobo collapsed to the ground, gagging in pain as Gig let go of him.

Mikaila blinked, the display slowly sinking in.

"Aren't you going to finish it?" Gig asked nonchalantly. "That's what you wanted, right? Him to suffer, sweet revenge, payback's a bitch, et cetera etcetera and so forth?"

Mikaila tore her eyes away from the traitor. Her eyes still had a feral look. "Why're _you_ here?"

That was a good question. He didn't know why, it just happened. Why he had even stuck around was a better question. Mikaila would have been a great distraction to make off and a smarter part of him still thought he should have. He wouldn't lie; he wasn't a nice guy, let alone a 'hero'. He'd leave that to the blond haired-blue eyed farmer boy or the chivalrous bandit or the redhead with a black sword.

_Must be the idiocy from last year infecting me…_ He thought with disgust. _I _knew_ stupidity was contagious. _

Oh well, at least he had gotten _something_ out of this waste of time.

"You can keep going if you want but hey, devoting so much hate into one loser's overrated," Gig answered, with a non-committal shrug. "Besides, if he's dead then that's it, you wont be get any mileage outta him. It's like tossing away a good chess piece or something. But if you want to rush off and use suicide as a rescue technique, be my guest."

Mikaila's initial anger seemed to subside a little, replaced with surprise. "You mean…you're going to help me?"

"_Help_?" Gig gagged on the word. "Don't me wrong, it's not for you or your brother or anyone else! I've got my own business right now and it seems like every single time that Dracon's at the end of it. That's all there is."

"You-" Mikaila began, but she stopped herself for some reason and settled for stubbornly averting her gaze. "Fine. Whatever."

On the ground, Lobo was pushing himself back up when a heavy boot crushed his hand and began to grind a little.

"Here's some good and bad news for you," Gig said blithely, with a dark glint in his eye. "The bad news is, the kid isn't here to keep me from going a liiiiitle too far. Here's the good news, you do exactly what I say and maybe that'll deter me just a little. How's that for 'business'?"

Unsurprisingly, Lobo was quick to agree. Who said that Gig wasn't good at negotiations?

----

"Man, that was pretty depressing…" Danette said, once they were a fair distance away. "From the sounds of it that Reira girl must've become a bitch after death…"

"I'm more concerned about what she said about the curse," Grunzford said. "The promised conditions for lifting the curse was listed ina book of folklore Alistair found. It stated that the promise was laid by the Crimson Tear herself however, if what Lena says is true then there's a concern about its validity. What do you think, Revya?"

"I don't know," Revya answered, fiddling with her side strands. It was a possibility Gig and her thought of during their guesses about the Crimson Tear's intentions but it wasn't one either of them wanted to dwell on for long. "From what I knew about Reira, she didn't seem like the type to make false promises like that."

"Yeah, but does that really count anymore?" Danette asked. "I mean, it sounds like her in that other world and her real self are completely different."

"I guess…but it's still apart of her to some degree I think"

Or at least, that's what Revya hoped. Then again, reality and faith were two different things…

"_Released…you…released…you are released…"_

"_She doesn't _care_ about things like her supposed tests or display of 'true love'. No matter what you do it's her world. It's like…flipping a coin fifty times and it lands as heads every single time. She makes it seem like you have a chance but it's not, it's only what _she_ wants. Why else do you think in the past two hundred years no one has broken this curse?_

Revya winced; suddenly realizing she had been clenching her fist so hard.

"Whatever the case, we won't find out much else here," Grunzford said. "Shall we head back to village?"

The village… that would be southwest, the Yuga Mountains would be off in the opposite direction. Between the two choices there was only one that had where Revya's thoughts kept returning to.

"We could always try and get a hold of Odie. He's the Dio now, he's gotta have something that would help. What do you think?" Danette turned to Revya. When the redhead didn't answer her she added, "Well?"

"I think I'm going back to the mountains," Revya said finally.

"Huh? Why?" Danette asked.

"There really isn't much else left, except to try and talk to Reira again. I don't think more research is going to help now and I don't think I can afford to wait any longer after what Lena said."

"I see your point," Grunzford said. "But you know, even if you went back there's not guarantee that the Crimson Tear will help."

"I know that but I still have to try," she said firmly.

Danette let out a suffering sigh. "Of course you do, you wouldn't be you if you didn't. Me 'n the old man'll head back to village and report to Lady Virtuous while you do what you need to do, okay?"

"Thanks, Danette." Revya nodded.

"But just so you know, that means you have to come back in one piece. What's his name isn't as important but if you do manage to bring him back, give slap him across the head for being so troublesome! And, you two _have_ to come back together. Otherwise, I'll go hunt you two down and snap your necks."

Revya couldn't help but smile. "Will do. I'll see you guys later."

----

Danette kept watching until Revya was just a spec in the horizon.

"I'm surprised you didn't insist on following her." She nearly jumped at Grunzford's words. At first she was about to take it as his usual teasing but the look on the Redflank's face said he was sincere.

"It's not that I don't want to go with her," Danette said quickly. "I'm worried about her, considering her she's probably going to run into even more trouble and everything. Looking after her's a full time job after all!"

"But not this time?"

"Its just-well-I wouldn't be able to do much," Danette confessed. "I want to help but all I can really do is sit around and wait. I know Lady Virtuous and everyone's telling me I have to be patient and all but even though my head gets it I just can't shake that feeling. I know she'll be okay-and I guess she has him to look after her-but I still can't help but worry…"

"You sound like a mother."

"I'm not that old!"

"But even then, you know how life goes," Grunzford said. "Everything grows up and has to eventually watch over themselves. Even children have to grow more independent from their guardian's care."

"Yeah, I know…"

The Redflank nodded with approval. "And with that, you're one more step closer to being grown up."

That got Danette. She looked up indignantly and said, "Hey! How many times do I have to say it!? I'm already a grown up so I can't be 'one step closer'!"

"Hmph, perhaps I was mistaken," the Redflank rumbled as he began walking ahead.

"M-mistaken!? About what!?"

"Maybe you're further away from being grown up then I thought."

"What!? That's-that's mean!"

"Accusing your elders of being mean is also childish."

The exchange continued all the way home.

-----

Lobo's excuse for bringing them in was the pretense that Mikaila and Gig were supposed to have been plants. In the last pick up someone had gotten lucky and managed to get the jump on him so he was borrowing a shoulder. There was a bit of tension at the front gate but it was quickly dropped with the threat of becoming the Dracon's new lab rat.

The place had been a bit on the creepy side before but now saying the place was creepy would have been an understatement. It wasn't so much the change in the construct as it was the smell.

"How much longer?" Mikaila murmured, casting a nervous glance around the knight's former HQ.

"Not much, just around the next corner," Lobo said gruffly. He had been behaving well enough but it helped that Mikaila had his knife pressed neatly against his back as she 'helped' him move. "Always got to keep the dungeons close by. It's less of a pain to move bodies."

They passed a few grunts (to whom Lobo barely acknowledged, aside from another reminder to get back to work) on the way. "Must be your lucky day, almost everyone is still out."

"Then why act so calm about it?" Gig asked with a suspicious look. Though Lobo was a rat that was quick to do whatever saved his ass, he looked far too calm than he would have liked.

"Heh, as I said, this is all business. I get what I want, you get what you want, and none of us walk away as corpses. Well, unless you screw up on the escape but that part isn't apart of our agreement. Ah, this should be it."

He gestured to stairwell that spiraled downwards. "If you head down from here, there should only be a guard or two. The door's locked but it won't be much of a problem for long. Now then, give me enough room to grab it?"

Mikaila looked at Gig for approval to which Gig shrugged, keeping a careful eye on what was going on. She backed away a little but kept the small blade carefully pointed. Lobo reached for the candleholder to the right and lifted it to pull up a small compartment lid built into the platform. He shuffled around a little until he produced a small key.

"Catch."

He lobbed it at Mikaila.

And at the same instant, one of the whistles slipped from his sleeve to his hand and he brought it too his lips. Gig struck him as fast as possible across the temple but it was too late.

As Lobo's body hit the ground, the sound of the whistle echoed through the hallways.

"Oh no!" Mikaila's eyes widened in growing horror. "What not!?"

Gig clenched his jaw. "If what he said was true, we got a bit of time. If you're hell bent on helping your brother get moving already."

"What about you?" Mikaila demanded. The sounds of incoming voices were getting louder.

"Just go! I already have my own business, all right?" He snapped.

With clatter of impending harm, Mikaila swallowed and leapt down the stairs, leaving Gig to be the only one spotted when a grunt popped around the corner. Gig bolted seconds before the guy registered the fact there was not only an intruder but their boss was down. He could hear the grunt call back to his partners to hurry after, away from the basement.

Unconsciously, Gig's feet led him to where it was familiar: through a mess of corridors, up a flight of stairs, and eventually near a door that was flanked by a set of armor. As he caught his breath it dimly registered to him that he had been here before. Liam had led him here before…He didn't get to dwell on the fact for long at the sound of the hunters. Without thinking he instinctively fumbled for the handle and found it open. He quickly regretted the action when a wave of rancidness hit him, forcing Gig to gag. Holy shit, he hadn't smelt anything this bad since Vitali had tricked him into taking that crate of rotten hotpods…

Too late to complain, he slammed the door behind him and breathed shallow breathes, trying not to focus on the smell. As he waited for the sounds of movement outside to go away. As he took in his surroundings, his skin suddenly had the inclination to crawl off and die. He had only been in there once but from what he remembered, Liam's office was as it should have been. A nice, tidy, respectable, picture perfect room. It was still like that, if you took added creepy ritual circles written very possibly in blood, piles of spell books, weird instruments that you probably didn't want to think of what they were for, and a misshapen corpse that looked like it had been destroyed inside out lying at the center of one of said circles. Upon closer inspection, the corpse looked vaguely like one of Raul's group. It looked like someone had got to work early…

That was when Gig felt a faint buzzing in the air.

While Gig could no longer sense spiritual energy as clearly as when he was the Master of Death he could still feel something emanating. His eyes wandered to what looked like a sort of container. Around it was a the faint red glow of what could only be a Crimson Tear but it seemed dwarfed by the sheer pulse given off by the contained soul. It didn't feel right. It felt like shred or two of it had been ripped away…

Was it him or was it suddenly acting up more as he got closer?

There was movement from behind. Gig turned to face the man behind all this at the threshold.

The Dracon's lips curled in distaste. "I always thought the hired help were incompetent but I never would have imagined to this degree. How did a miserable dreck manage to get this far?"

"Simple, I walked through the front door," Gig replied, slowly inching towards the side where he could grab something if he needed it. Another thing he missed from his life as Master of Death, the ability to conveniently materialize a weapon.

"Such impertinence."

"It's a gift," he shrugged. "Along with being good looking and a hell of an ass kicker."

Emries looked at Gig with recognition, a chilling smile crossed his features. "You're that rowdy young man who interrupted the initial Inspections, are you not?"

"And if I am?"

"You would also be the companion of that young lady with the black sword, correct?"

Gig didn't like where this was going…

"And you're the creeper that's been going around asking about her."

"That would be correct," Emries said, ignoring the insult. "I'm quite interested in what happened that day. I wished to have learned more but unfortunately, Captain fa Toren naively interrupted before I had a chance to… discuss it with her."

Gig narrowed his eyes slightly. "Let me guess, with a torture session on the side, right?"

"Very likely, if she couldn't divulge what information I needed."

"Cold…" But not surprising, "And that 'information' would be…"

"That light and the sword of course. That day, there was a powerful red light and powerful soul who died an undeserving death. It should have resulted in the formation of a Crimson Tear and yet something went amiss. Shortly after the burst of light it simply vanished.

"Or, at least that was what Liam assumed," Emries continued. "Shortly before it vanished I felt a powerful flow of energy enter that sword."

That caught Gig's attention. The sword had the ability to eat people's souls, they knew that well enough from Gestahl's fate, but this was different…

"If you know so much about it, why care about it?" He demanded.

"I merely wish to free it from its prison. Such power does not deserve to locked away, unused."

"When egomaniacs like you can make use of it instead?"

"So righteous men could make use of it," Emries corrected. "That Crimson Tear should have enough to set things right. Enough power to save a country. Enough to bring back those that deserve to be here back into our world."

"Like this sucker?" Gig asked, gesturing to the container.

Emries said nothing.

"You've been trying to force the soul into an unfamiliar body and based on all the bodies around here, failing miserably," Gig said with a shake of his head. "Talk about a waste…"

"The deaths of the insignificant hold little to the tragedy of a single, great life, as my family would say."

"Your family's full of borderline necrophiliacs, I wouldn't give them much credit," he said caustically. "What I mean is, the soul's fragmented, dumbass. It's just _wrong_. Heh, even if you did find a vessel you'd probably screw yourself over."

"I suppose I shouldn't have expected much from one of the insignificant," Emries sneered. "Then I will ask you something you should be able to answer. That girl, more importantly, that sword, where is it?"

"Don't know."

Emries made a curt motion with his hand and lightning sparked. "Don't lie to me."

"No, seriously, I don't," Gig said flatly. "I thought you might since your pet cow blabbed about it but since you don't, that pretty much defeats any interest I have in this conversation so I'll just let myself out."

"I cannot afford that," Emries moved forward, power beginning to build. "I've searched this long for a sign. I will not allow it vanish before me."

Gig ran his options over in his head. Rush forward and risk electro-therapy or leap out window and end up as a splatter. The first option wouldn't be so bad if Emries wasn't keyed up like he was right now so the only thing that came to mind was to get him to relax enough…

"Why?" He asked suddenly. Emries seemed momentarily confused, not enough to drop the power though. Damn. "Why go after some kid when you have a Crimson Tear right here?"

"This one is barely of average purity, it has a weak attachment to this world and it's too imperfect to attempt such a high leveled spell," Emries replied briskly, much like a teacher to a dull-minded student. "While it has enough power to hold a soul its use in other areas would be lacking. However, once I have a more suitable vessel the soul replacement should be complete. And then this country will have the man it needs again."

Somewhere at the back of Gig's mind, something clicked together.

Gig could have kicked himself for not figuring it out earlier. As if the fact Emries was pretty much based off Dio wasn't clue enough…

"I get it now, you're talking about that Liam guy."

"So you're not a complete imbecile," Emries sounded mildly impressed. "The Captain's death was a tragedy in all this. I hadn't anticipated it into the grand scheme of things but I suppose upon reflection I should have. He was a kind leader, kind to a fault. The situation of both Scarlet Iago and the impeding fall of both the republic and of Mira weighed heavily on him until he broke. While I managed to recall his spirit from the otherworld before it had gone too far the body was too damaged from the fall to attempt a proper soul placement. Thus leaving us with the current situation."

"Uh huh…do you want to back up a sec? You said 'the grand scheme of things', exactly what does that entail?" Gig asked. He eyed the finely sharpened scalpel on the table. "Aside from the Crimson Tear hunting, Liam said that you're the one who brought up the idea of witch hunts in the first place because of a spell castor unleashing Scarlet Iago. Tell me, from your little inquisition, did you find a single victim that was capable of pulling off a spell like that?"

"What are you implying?" The Dracon asked, looking guarded, serving to increase Gig's growing suspicions. He hadn't been sure at first, it had mostly just been a random toss out to get Emries to let his guard down, but the more he thought about it, the more the random guesses and facts seemed to fit into a pretty good guess.

"I've known wackos that have tossed Scarlet Iago around before but they weren't just powerful, they had to be relatively close," Gig said. "Now that I think about it, I remember hearing some man-cow say something about how his weak-hearted sister was getting visits and treatment from a certain Dracon. And by the way, she's the first one to come down with the disease. Which brings us back to question number one, just how many did you kill actually have the power to work this sort of magic?"

"All those judged were simply those with potential," Emries replied.

"No calculations on power levels?" Gig feigned surprise. "How disappointing, because that leaves only one guess. Only one person seemed to have the means and the time to pull it off and they're a Dracon with a clashing mask. Ring any bells? Case solved?"

"Hmph, nothing more than a bunch of desperate suppositions with no clear evidence," Emries said dismissively, though his eyes seemed to glitter with something darker. "No proof and yet, perhaps if the situation had not have been so chaotic, perhaps someone else would have come to the same conclusion."

"So I'm right!" Gig couldn't help but smirk, despite the circumstances. "One more question then, teach, the one thing missing from all this is the motive. Why the hell take a place, shove it in a blender, then continue poking away at the remains?"

"For the good of the Republic," Emries replied.

"Screwing things like crazy is making things 'good'?"

"In nature, before a land can be reborn, destruction must eliminate everything first. Once that occurs, the land returns anew, untainted," he explained coolly. "A country is no different. Wittenberg had a failing government and with no true defense against other countries, the country was already long in decline. If the circumstances were right, even the common people would begin to see the glaring flaws. They would push for change. And with the right push, it happened. With the spread of panic from the epidemic and the uselessness of the council the old fools were overthrown."

"Only to leave anarchy," Gig sniped.

"But it kept the countries eyeing Wittenberg away. While they may be interested in an easy conquest they didn't want to adopt wide scale problems either.

"As for the state of the country, it can be easily remedied, once the right man steps up. In desperate times, true leaders must step up and be united under one solitary rule, as is the belief of my family. People, once scattered and broken, naturally are drawn to a source of salvation. Why else do you think men like Median the Conqueror succeeded? And what better salvation than that from the mystical power of the Crimson Tear? Not just a cheap one like the one here, a true Crimson Tear. The people would have their fears and cheap morals regarding such power stripped away and would accept the necessity once they see its use in the right hands. And once that occurs, the true revival may begin. All that is needed now is a vessel and a Crimson Tear."

"Spoken like a true nut job," Gig said. "All that may work in your little fantasy but here's the reality: you have neither of the 'all that's needed' and you're not getting either."

Emries' response made Gig do a double take. Of all the things he could have expected, this was somewhere near the bottom.

The bastard was _laughing_.

And that never ended well.

"What's so funny?" Gig carefully palmed the scalpel.

Emries barely looked up as his voice hardened. "Merely the fact that I am aware of something you are oblivious to."

Gig didn't wait for the answer. He ran forward and thrust the scalpel out at Emries. The Dracon grabbed onto the blade with his bare hand, enough to hold Gig in place for one moment. Enough time to launch the pre charged bolt of lightning squarely at his chest.

The blast sent Gig flying back into the ground of the blood circle with a hard thud. He seethed in pain, nearly slipping over the corpse of the failed vessel. His limbs still felt numb from the shock when he heard another chain of words.

_Shit!_

Gig hurled himself forward but a circle of energy had already formed and repelled him. In fury he delivered a series of hits against the wall of energy. He knew somewhere in the back of his mind the action were probably useless but hell if his pride would let him live it down! And the smug ass looked on the bastard's face wasn't helping. Gig hadn't realized his fists were starting to bleed until he felt something wet and warm trickle down his arms.

Emries serenely walked towards the container. "When you said I had neither you were correct…at least until you walked in here. You see, I had yet to find a candidate that drew such a reaction from this soul. I should extend my sincerest gratitude."

Gig felt his blood pounding in his head, gritting his teeth so hard they might shatter.

"And now, it begins!" Emries materialized his staff. "Do not be concerned, your soul will not disappear. Mostly likely it'll just be pushed out."

"Like hell!"

Gig tried attacking the wall one last time. Damn it! He had already died three times, he did _not_ want to go for a fourth! Shit, shit , shit, SHIT!

The circle glowed a bright red. The container shook violent as Liam's soul flared.

All the while, Emries' voice echoed through the chamber.

Something shattered, followed by a blood-curdling scream.

And then all was silent.

-----

It was well past midnight when Revya made it back to the top of the Yuga Mountains.

An odd sense of deja vu settled over her as she crossed the crest. It was like stepping back to when she had first trekked up here with Gig, only this time there weren't any stars in the sky. Only darkness…

Revya shook her head. _Stop thinking like that!_

The redhead felt her feet lead her to that spot on the plateau where the bent back tombstone. The marker swayed gently, almost mockingly, in the wind at her approach. Anything Revya wanted to say suddenly felt jumbled up in her mind. Would Reira listen? The two days she had spent with no response weighed on her mind as well as Lena's words.

Suddenly, Revya caught herself and couldn't help but smile a little. If a certain jerk were here, he'd be chewing her out right now…

Revya knelt in front of the tombstone and quietly said, "Reira, I know you're listening, even if you're pretending you're not. You've been flashing these dreams ever since you sent me back. You keep saying 'You're released' but you know that isn't true. The curse isn't broken so send me back. I don't care how long it takes, I'll stay here and I'll keep talking until you listen. And…it isn't just about the curse."

She closed her eyes and breathed, "I can't just leave things like this. Not if there's still a chance…I can't just do what Lena suggested and forget about all this. Even if things are too late I want to try."

There was a long silence as Revya sat there. Revya's shoulders sunk as she let out a sigh.

Suddenly, she jerked in surprise.

The sword's hilt was warm and pulsing! Almost in response, the familiar sound of thrumming filled her ears. Almost in response to each other, the twin lights seemed to call to each other.

They felt…different from each other…

Like the time before, the red marker suddenly began glowing that beautiful, melancholy glow. This time however, Revya willingly reached forward to touch it.

The moment her fingers made contact, the red light engulfed her.

And then there was silence.


	8. Chapter 8: Lovers Scorn

_Author's Note: I don't own Soul Nomad. I also do not own a certain concept from Yuki Kaori's Godchild (if you've read volume 8, it's pretty obvious)._

_Chapter 8: Lovers Scorn_

When Revya opened her eyes, she found herself surrounded by stonewalls.

It took a moment for the nausea to wear off but in its place something was this dark feeling of wrongness. Why did it smell so bad? Or maybe the better question was, what was making those loud noises outside the door? It sounded like a mix of lightning and shouting.

She felt for the comfort of the black sword, took a deep breath, and swiftly opened the door-

To watch as a robed figure went flying past her.

The figure crashed against the wall, shuddering in pain as they crumbled to the ground. They seemed to whispering something to themselves over and over again in an incoherent mess of disbelief. The one phrase she clearly caught was, 'I wasn't at fault'. It took a moment longer for Revya to realize the identity of the figure: Emries.

Her grip of the black sword tightened as she remembered her few past experiences with the Dracon. She remembered the look of satisfaction when he marked someone as 'guilty'. She remembered how he had looked hungrily as he had watched Reira die, like a vulture.

And from the flash in his eyes, he recognized her as well.

However, while Revya tensed, fully expecting the magician to do something, but to her surprise he merely rasped, "Why? Why _now_ and not before?"

"What do you mean?" Revya demanded, keeping the sword ready.

"The gods truly possess the worst sense of humor," Emries whispered, more to himself more than Revya. He began laughing in a low, bitter tone. "How ironic…the way things turned out…"

Revya stared at him in bewilderment. Did he even register her anymore? The sight of someone as cold and prideful as him now looking so miserable and defeated set her on edge.

"What do you mean?" She repeated, this time firmer.

Finally, he looked up at her again, his expression seemed more feral," You will learn soon enough-"

Before he could finish his sentence, he was cut off by the sound of the sound of the air whistling and a long sword burying itself in his chest.

_What the-_

"He never shuts up," growled a familiar voice. "Always nattering away details a too late."

"Gig?" Revya asked.

"Hm?" Gig surveyed her through his bangs. He suddenly winced and snarled something incoherent to himself.

Revya wanted to step forward and say _something_ to him but instead she found herself unconsciously on edge. It wasn't just how he was acting but what had happened with Emries.,,

"Gig? Are you all right?" She asked carefully, this time stepping closer. She became increasingly aware that while he was looking in her direction his attention wasn't on her: it was on the black sword. "Gig, answer me."

Slowly, he finally looked at her with his familiar look of ire. "Just a bit dizzy. He put up a bigger fight than I expected. Then again, I guess I should have expected that much."

Revya felt her apprehension begin to fade. This felt more like the Gig she knew…

"What happened?" Revya asked.

"He got the jump on me, unloaded a 'villains r us' speech, the usual bad guy stuff," he said dismissively, giving the fallen Dracon a nod. "But that's not important. Hell's breaking starting and I don't want stick around. Let's just get out of here, Revya."

He barely had time to turn when there was a rasp of metal.

Gig stood perfectly still as the black blade rested at his throat.

"What the-"

"You're not him," Revya breathed, forcing her hands to remain calm.

"Wha-don't be stupid! Of course I'm-"

"No, you're not," Revya said firmly, her former suspicion returning. "Gig never calls me by name. Whatever you are, you aren't him."

"What makes you think this isn't him?" 'Gig' returned. He reached out his hand towards the blade, "What if in using that sword-" he began trailing his hand across the edge, causing red droplets to splatter the ground, "-you kill him as well? Would you risk that?"

"Who are you?" She asked tersely.

The man looked amused. "You should know…you and this body's owner. Weren't you two brought here by Her?"

"Her?"

At this point though, he was no longer focused on her. He almost looked melancholy, a look unfitting to Gig's face, as he looked at the sword. "Everything I had to suffer through after your death was not enough for you, was it? You had to extend things past death. And now you want me to die, again?"

Revya's eyes widened in realization. "You're Liam."

At the mention of his name, the former captain suddenly hissed in pain, gripping his head. But still, he continued talking to the sword, "It hurts…every part of this incomplete existence hurts…are you satisfied!?"

The sword remained unresponsive.

Liam spoke in a bitter, hateful voice. "Nothing, just like Dido when Aeneas sought her out in the realm of the dead. Return the pain over a thousand times, correct? That always seems to be how women react.

"You," his voice suddenly became sharp as he turned his attention to Revya. "Give me this sword."

"No," she replied flatly.

"I need it."

Her grip tightened. "I'm not handing it over."

"I need it," he repeated, more insistent. "If I destroy it she might be destroyed with it. As long as she exists I will never find peace. She will continue to torture me with her curse."

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"'Sense'? Does it make sense to be punished for trying to do what's right?! Does it make 'sense' to not be allowed to rest by the people closest to you!?" Liam hissed. "This is all I have left-I want to make things fair. I have nothing against you except you had the misfortune of being picked as one of her toys, just like me, Emries, and Gig. If you leave the sword, then I will let you go and I'll get rid of her influence. I can make things right…"

Revya shook her head. "I can't do that."

"Because of Her?" When she didn't reply, he took a step closer. "Is that sword that precious to you? Or is it this body's former owner-"

Tightening her grip she said, "Give him back."

"I cannot give back what does not exist."

"What?"

"Emries didn't explain the spell to you then," Liam responded. "Your friend has either gone in my place to the other side or will simply never wake as long as the body lives. Either fate is beyond my control. He's gone."

"No," Revya whispered. That couldn't be right. That guy was way too stubborn to just be gone! He was like a cockroach! He had managed to come back those other two times. He couldn't just be-

"_Even if you do manage to make it back to her world it would be too late_." Lena's warning echoed in her mind.

She couldn't accept that. Not with him involved.

Liam stepped closer, "Will you give it to me now? Or will you really-"

He was forced back as the blade suddenly lashed forward, leaving a deep laceration down his arm. Surprisingly, he didn't look surprised or angry, he actually looked _gleeful_. "I suspected as much. You have Her taint on you. An extension of her revenge."

"It's not going to be just hers if you keep this up," Revya growled.

"That might be interesting to see," he replied. He meandered backward, towards the two suits of armor. "Shall we test that?"

Liam pulled loose the sword the armor was holding and charged forward. Revya snapped back her own blade in a guard position. The two blades connected for only an instant before the two wielders broke away, Liam taking a threatening swipe as they parted. Revya ducked under the slash to the side and took a lunging leap forward.

She quickly changed her stance to compensate for Liam's difference in style from Gig's. Her and Gig had sparred on occasion and while it was the same body, their way of fighting was completely different.

Right down to their dominant hands. Liam was left handed. Gig was right handed like her.

The former captain spun off the ball of his foot before slapping her attack aside. He stepped back in for an arm numbing over header she was forced to catch the flat of the blade with her free hand.

Liam pushed downward on her guard while Revya grounded herself against the shove. She shoved back against him but he let himself spring back a little before throwing his entire body forward, throwing her off balance. His boot snapped up and knocked her downwards. He quickly followed up with a deadly thrust Revya managed to parry as she rolled back up.

The move didn't deter Liam for long and he swept back in with another thrust. Using one hand, Revya angled the attack off to the side and stepped inwards while grabbing onto the sword wrist of her opponent before jerking it upwards. Her leg wrapped around his, causing him to fall backwards. As he fell back, Revya drove the pommel of her sword into his gut, slamming him into the floor.

Liam let out an audible wheeze at the impact. He dropped his sword from the wrist she held captive downwards towards his other arm. The sword made a cutting attempt at Revya's legs, forcing her to jump out of the way and relinquish her hold, giving him time to scramble to his feet. He charged forward again with a heavy chop. Revya managed to bring the black sword up fast enough to block but his real strike came when he shifted his body and slammed his shoulder against her, sending her hard against the wall.

Revya used the impact against the wall to burst forward and under his extended arm, the black blade stabbing forward. However, Liam didn't even barely flinched as the incoming sword. She jerked back at the last moment, bringing the blade a few inches away from his face.

"Why are you still hesitating?" Liam asked, using Gig's look of ire, only uglier. "I told you, he's gone."

"Shut up and fight," she ground out, for lack of better words.

"Why? You're acting as though by beating me up you will dislodge him," Liam said bluntly. "The faster you accept the truth, the sooner we can _really_ fight. Until then-"

He elbowed her wrist and delivered a savage roundhouse kick, sending her flying past the doors. Through the blur of the motion, Revya caught a glance down the hallway where Emries had fallen. All she could see was a red streak in place of-

Revya bit back a cry as she felt her back slam into the room's desk.

There was a rattling as drawers slipped loose. Mostly, the contents that spilled were things like pens or papers but one particular object hit the ground with a gentle tinkle.

As the initial pain wore off, Liam calmly came through the doors. Revya braced herself against the wood, sword ready, when she realized that Liam wasn't focused on her anymore.

It was on the ring.

Liam's confidence, blood lust, and hate seemed to drain at the sight of it. He took slow, fumbling steps towards it. He seemed to forget the fight as he reached forward towards it…

"Huh?" Revya blinked in surprise.

The sword suddenly felt warm.

Liam looked up, his eyes glassy. "Reira?"

The sword pulsed a red light in response. It was almost gentle but also sad…

"No, you're wrong!" Liam screamed in response to a voice only he could hear.

Again it pulsed, firmer this time.

His face twisted in pain, "I did not-you know what was happening!"

This time the light flared angrily.

"What of you?" He demanded. "Do not pretend to be blameless! Do you have any idea how much it hurt? To be the one left behind?!"

The light flared initially at the accusation but after a while, it's light died back to as it first appeared: gentle and regretful.

Liam's body shook in response. "That's not true…If you did you would not have cursed me that day. If you felt that way it than things would not have been this way. If you truly felt that way you would not be so eager for my second death!"

This time Reira only offered a short, soft flash to which Liam looked as though he had been stabbed, then her light disappeared.

"It is true then," he whispered. He stared at the ring a moment longer before violently bringing his sword down on it. "I should have been the one to die? That will be soon enough…After I erase every trace of your presence from this world."

His face suddenly froze in rage, shifting to confusion as he looked down at his twitching right hand. He balled it and instead grabbed his sword charging back at Revya. It was sloppier than his usual moves. Though he was slashing at her he seemed preoccupied with his right hand for some reason…

Revya winced as she blocked a high kick with her forearm. His long sword struck outwards and weaved around her own, jabbing at her head. She twisted her head back in time but felt long sword's tip graze her forehead. She swung the black sword broadly to get him to back off. He stepped backwards into a large pool of blood from a corpse from earlier. Angling his foot, he kicked up a wave of blood towards Revya's face.

Revya threw her arm up as spray of the red liquid splattered her face. She blinked back the stinging in her eyes as Liam threw his blade forward again-

Only to have the attack falter as he gasped in pain.

The right hand he had kept balled was starting to bleed from being clenched so tight.

Liam grabbed at his right hand and growled sharply, "No!"

He managed to deflect her incoming strike the right arm seemed to linger and be run through. Though he recovered by palming the flat of the blade shoving outward, straight through the skin and muscle, freeing himself from her range, Revya couldn't help but receive a nagging thought.

Why had he made such an easy mistake?

Unless…

Revya thoughts were interrupted by Liam's snarl of anger. The former captain was clutching his right hand hard enough that she thought the bone would snap.

"Stop it!" Liam hissed angrily. "Not _now_! I need to finish this!"

Revya took advantage of his frustration. She rushed forward and hammered him across the jaw, hard enough to make her own knuckles bruise, sending him spiraling back.

"Gig! Wake up!" Revya cried.

"Shut _up_, he's gone!" Liam snarled. However, the increased twitching from his right hand seemed to differ.

"Gig, you told me you do whatever the hell you want so why are you letting him do what he wants with you!?" She called out again.

This time, Liam drove his own sword through his right hand, shrieking, "_Stop it!"_

This time, the twitching stopped.

"I told you," he rasped, "he's _gone._ Emries' spell ensured that."

"You're wrong," she said stubbornly.

"_Shut up!"_ He roared.

He moved with blinding speed as he slammed the sword down. As Revya rose to block it something odd happened.

She could feel the heat of Reira's presence in the sword, making the movement of her blade feel more frenzied as they gave off waves of anticipation.

But…this light was different. This presence didn't feel like the Crimson Tear that had been with her when she went back to the real world.

This felt more like the light she had seen on the Yuga Mountains. Beautiful, in a melancholy way…

There was fury now.

Liam seemed to notice it as well because he bared his teeth and bore down harder. "_Now_ you get involved!"

He lifted up and slammed down again.

"_First_ you disappear."

He ruthlessly shoved forward, forcing Revya to backpedal.

"_Then_ you hide."

He began multiple thrusts.

"You tell me your true feelings-" Revya ducked under one before slipping to side as his leg snapped out,"-taunt my dreams-" Liam caught her thrust and parried it hard, "-And then disappear, _again_. Only to return to aid my death when it's convenient! Was Emries bringing me back due to your curse!?"

Revya carefully circled him, trying to find an opening but it was difficult when he wasn't giving her an inch to get close enough.

"You should have left me dead, at least I would no longer have anything left to care about!"

Revya spotted the pattern in his wild strokes and slammed her blade down on his, shifting it downwards. She slid her blade across the full length of the sword, forcing it down as he tried pulling it upwards and away, allowing her to get inside his range.

"You talk to much," she said curtly.

Revya rammed her head into Liam's face, giving her the opening she needed.

Ignoring the stinging pain in her skull, she caught his sword with her own and twisted at the base, managing to turn his sword spiraling to the ground. Liam, however, quickly locked his nails into the webs of her fingers. Revya's cry of pain was quickly cut off as Liam delivered a hard punch, forcing her to drop her own sword.

Liam grabbed onto the fallen blade with a look feral look. He nodded challengingly in Revya's direction, giving her a chance to get back up, before he lifted it. But as he brought it up in an arc he suddenly gasped in pain. The sword glowed hot red as Liam's left hand began to blister. She dove for it without missing a beat, regardless of how hot it had looked, but in her hands it felt cool and familiar.

The flames hadn't been from Reira…those were the ones that the sword periodically flared on it's own.

"'Only family members can wield it'," Revya murmured, remembering what Layna had mentioned once.

Liam dove for his own sword now, wincing as he tried with his left. He switched to his right hand and came forward again but it proved much weaker: Revya easily slapped it aside with her own blade. He attacked with wilder swings over and over until Revya shoved back, as he had before, and sent him skidding backwards and off balance.

But still he forced himself up and faced down at her, weapon drawn.

"Give up, Liam," Revya ordered between breathes. "You can't win like this."

"This is all that I have left," the former captain repeated. "If you truly want to stop me, then kill me! End this! That is the only reason She chose to go with you, for this moment! And if you don't then I _will_ chase after you and I _will_ kill you and Her. Then I can finally rest!"

Liam charged forward with a slash that was born out of desperation and fury. It was a skill used by beginners and Revya had learned by now how to counter such a move as well as to take advantage of the brief blind spot the skill left the wielder with. She automatically moved to deflect the incoming sword upward, followed up by the follow up attack at the mid section. He could probably dodge her counter. He _should_ be able to. If he shifted and prepared for it correctly then he could avoid it-

But he wasn't.

Midway through her deflection, the blade pulsed in her hands, with the blood lust of the Crimson Tear-

Time seemed to slow for Revya.

This was probably what happened to Lena.

How many others had this happened to?

She finished deflected the sword but when the blind spot appeared she didn't take it.

And when Liam recovered, his blade changed directions midair and bit into her torso.

Revya choked in pain.

The Crimson Tear's energies suddenly became still. All the blood lust that had been transmitted by the Crimson Tear had suddenly stopped.

"Held back by your personal feelings?" Liam asked in a sibilant tone. He callously withdrew the sword after giving it another cruel wrench. "She should have picked someone else if she wanted me dead. If you had killed me, you could have freed us both. Now you have to go earlier than expected. I won't send you alone. To your credit, this will be quick."

He adjusted the sword's grip in his right hand while holding her up by her hair with his ruined. Revya could only stare as she watched the blade descend. Even that felt like too much as her head began to feel light with blood loss.

I'm sorry… Revya's eyes became half lidded.

There was a sickening thunk followed by scream of pain.

Blood dribbled onto the ground, as both the opponents' eyes were wide in shock.

The sword had completely missed its mark and nearly severed his left arm.

Liam let go of his grasp on Revya, letting her fall to her knees, and stumbled back in mute horror. It was increasingly hard for Revya to focus on much but she could focus all too well on the one familiar thing she had come to both be annoyed at and respect.

A certain voice.

"My…body…ass shit…" Seethed the voice. "_Mine_. You have no idea how much smoldering crap I went through to get this…I'm not handing it over to some pansy ass who got blames all his problems on his ex-girlfriend."

"You're supposed to be asleep!" He snapped.

"Kinda hard to sleep through all the noise," he said snidely.

He gritted his teeth, his eyes narrowed, "Stop it!"

"'Stop it'!" The voice mimicked mockingly. "Look, I don't like repeating myself but just to get the memo across, this is _my body._ Not yours, not the hag's, not the creepy ass Dracon's, _mine_. So _get the hell out of here_!"

"N-no, not now! Not yet!" The body shook violently as he fought down the inner force. "I'm too close…too close…"

"Sorry, too close, too late, here's your eviction notice!"

He collapsed to the ground, clutching his head as he gasped in pain. Blood dripped as he dug his nails against his skin. He _screamed_ the entire time. After several long moments (or were they only seconds? Revya could barely tell anymore) reached forward, panting heavily, "R-Reira…I…"

His words died as he slumped over, hiding his eyes. He shuddered as he breathed hard with exhaustion.

It was an effort to get the words out properly, but Revya whispered, "Gig? Is it really you?"

The figure barely looked up. He wobbled over, swaying as he shuffled…

And lightly whacked her across the head with his good arm.

"Did you really have to beat up my body this badly?" Gig demanded. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were working out pent up anger or something."

Any other time, she probably would have rolled her eyes and contemplated tossing the former Master of Death out the window. However, right now she just felt tired…and sore. The numbing cold that spread throughout her body was almost a blessing. He was saying something else but she felt her body begin to fall over.

And then she sunk into oblivion.

----

"Kid?" Gig asked, eyes widening in alarm as he watched her start to fall forward. He moved and helped hold her up by the shoulders but she wasn't reacting. "Kid? Hey, kid! HEY! Say something already!"

She just lay there though, not responding.

Gig drew back his hand slightly as he felt the sickening feel of blood dripping loose from her wound.

"Damn it, kid you can't do this!" Gig said frantically. He tried finding _something_ that would deal to block the wound. He absently yanked the cloth cover of the nearby table, not caring about the implements being spilled to the ground, and began ripping strips. He tugged away at the straps attached to his wrist guards and tried keeping the strips tight enough. The kid wouldn't stop bleeding. Could he try and move her out of there and find help? "You _idiot_! You can't die here, we've seen worse! After everything we've been through, after beating the crap out of every loser we've run into, you can't expect me to buy you dying a simple stab wound, you can't!

"Besides, who gave you permission to do something so moronic anyway!?" He demanded in frustration. It was easier to keep talking than focus on the feeling of her blood… "You should have just hacked away when you had the chance or something! But, no, you had to pick the worst possible time to fall back on the bloody 'noble hero' shtick. Do you have any idea how cliché that is!?

"C'mon, look at me when I'm talking to you!" He gave her a light shake. "Who else am I going to bag on for that stupid look or for their morals or hit up for money for hotpods? You're supposed to be my friggin' soul mate! You can't just ditch me like this!"

Some part of him though, realized she already had.

For once in his existence he couldn't think of what to say. It wasn't like he couldn't say anything but everything felt jumbled up so that he couldn't string together the words.

So instead, he hammered the ground hard with his good hand and let out an angry scream.

And the entire time, he never noticed the quiet pulse of red light from the black sword.

----

Emries felt as though he were drowning on his own blood and spat out as much as he could as he straggled through the hallways. The sword that perturbed his body was heavy but Emries knew better than to remove it. It would only bleed him out quicker.

Not that it would have mattered anyway, everything had already fallen apart.

It flashed through his head in pieces and it was only then he could see where he might have made his error. It had taken too long; if he had found what he had needed earlier they could have recovered the country's slide quicker. Perhaps he should have watched Liam much closer, before his suicide. Or perhaps he should have spoken with his plans in further length to him-no, that wouldn't have worked. Liam wouldn't have understood at the time what the plans had truly meant.

But _had_ Liam lived long enough, if they had found that sword and the Crimson Tear earlier it would have worked, he rationalized. If it hadn't been for the external factors, his plans would have worked out perfectly!

But they hadn't. Even with the adjustments, even with his best-laid plans he made, something had gone wrong with the actual soul.

"_What I mean is, the soul's fragmented, dumbass. It's just wrong. Heh, even if you did find a vessel you'd probably screw yourself over."_

Emries shook his head defiantly at the memory. That wasn't right, that couldn't have been the fault!

He winced at the next few steps.

One of the world's strongest magicians and what would he have to show for it? Bleeding to death in a dead city. If anyone came there and saw what his research had yielded they wouldn't see the truth. All they would see would be able to see would be in short sighted, mortal terms.

Finally, unwillingly, his body slumped against the side of the wall.

Was this as far as he could get?

How pathetic…

Emries dully turned his head towards the sound of movement. Around the corner came battered Lobo and a few of his men. The cutthroat stared at his client with the same look pray gives when he finds his hunter already wounded.

"I take it the intruders were a little too much for ya?" Lobo asked casually. "Sorry we were a bit late. We were held up downstairs and figured you'd been able to hold your own for a while. Guess we were wrong."

Emries felt a surge of anger. How dare he? Lobo was a parasite. Before, the Sepp hadn't been able to show any gall because he understood if he did he would be put down.

"But enough of that, I'm afraid I've got worse news," Lobo continued, his words coming freer at the shift of power. "You remember the guys you asked us to get for you? Well, due to 'special' circumstances they kind of got loose. Sincerest apologies. Because of that and the situation as it is, we've decided to hand in our resignation slips. It was a pleasure doing business with you and all, _Lord_ Emries, but other business beckons. Hey, guys, want to say 'goodbye' to our client?"

The two that followed him shot each other eager grins before echoing affirmations to their boss. Lobo gave him one last salute before disappearing from sight.

Emries bit back the temptation to laugh. If there were any situation in his life that fit the expression 'adding insult to injury', this would be it. Perhaps it would just be easier to slit his own throat and be done with it. Everything was finished anyway, what else did he have to lose?

Which was exactly the reason Emries found himself reaching for his staff one last time.

He may have failed, but he was still a Dio. He would _not_ leave what little he had left in the hands of these vultures!

As Lobo's men got closer, they got blasted back by a surge of lightning. Emries panted at the burst of energy. No, this wasn't enough. He couldn't waste his power on these fools. He would have to take down everything, brick by brick, to hide what happened here and protect his work. If people saw what were here they would be able to understand so he wouldn't give them an opportunity to misunderstand.

_Farewell, Captain fa Toren, I will see your father before you, as it should be…_ Emries thought, with regret tingeing his thoughts.

Emries raised the staff aloft and began chanting the deadly incantation, drawing from the earth itself. One of the remaining thieves threw a knife into his chest but it did little to deter the Dracon. As his voice reached a crescendo the walls began to groan and sag among each other. Power trickled through the walls, causing small, worn cracks to turn into splintering crevasses.

Emries felt his muscles twitch as the power spilled out from him. No, he couldn't stop…not yet…he would rather go out honorably, as a magician, than of something as weak as exhaustion. Just focus on the streams of power until the very end…


	9. Chapter 9: Final Judgement

Author's Note: I don't own Soul Nomad. Almost done, epilogue will be up in a day or two.

Chapter 9: Final Judgment

_All that was left was darkness._

Where am I?

_She walked for what seemed forever but everywhere she went the blackness seemed to stretch out into eternity._

Is there any one out here?

_The last thing she remembered was how tired she had felt…Gig had been saying something to her but she could barely hear Gig anymore…and then…_

_The finality of it sunk it for her._

Did I…die?

_She had to have…_

_Upon that admission she suddenly felt heavier. She stopped walking._

So things really are over…

"_It's over,"_ _a familiar voice whispered to her. There was a faint glow of red in the darkness. It was the same mesmerizing glow from the top of the mountains and the one she had seen in her dreams. _"_You are released…you can let go."_

Let go? Of what?

----

The floor was shaking…

Outside in the hallways echoed the sounds of frantic footsteps. They skidded around the area before eventually closing the gap between them and the office.

_More of them?_ A part of Gig thought dully.

Surprisingly, the person who appeared was not one of Lobo or Emries' men. They called out in relief at first but it stopped at the sight of the blood.

"What happened?" Mikaila looked sick. She inched closer, scanning the room as she went. Her gaze eventually settled on its second occupant. "Isn't that…"

She quickly turned away and whispered, "I'm sorry…"

"Why? You didn't kill her," Gig said, mostly out of reflex.

Bits of the walls were beginning to crack now.

"C'mon, the place starting to come apart, it's because of that Dracon," Mikaila said quickly. "I don't think the place is going to hold out very long. And your arm needs to be treated or something…"

Oh right…his arm had almost been sliced off…

"Can't you hear me?" She sounded desperate now. "This place is falling apart! I don't want to sound mean but there's nothing we can do right now…"

The more rational part of his mind agreed. Dwelling on the 'what if's was a waste. If he had any sense he'd get his sorry ass out of there. That's what he had been telling himself for the past minute or two. Hadn't he always believed that?

That's when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

The hilt of the black sword was pulsating a shallow red glow…

----

"_Let go…"_ The Crimson Tear repeated in a soothing voice. She sounded sympathetic. Like the girl Revya had met in the world earlier, only more despondent. "_Death isn't so bad. Unlike me, you can move on. You tried."_

We didn't break the curse.

'_If there was a way to break it in the first place..._' _was left unsaid._

"_You're here, with me…You've accepted death. You can let go now."_

_Accepted her death? _

_She...she knew she was dead now. They hadn't broken the curse, she hadn't kept her promise to Danette, the only thing she could say she did was keep the Crimson Tear from doing exactly as she had to Lena and Felius. _

_All things died. That was something she had come to learn and expect, especially after the previous year. Remembering what had happened, what was happening now, it didn't feel real that she _could_ reject her death._

_It hurt knowing the things she would be leaving behind but it didn't make the urge to sleep less powerful._

"_If you have really accepted it, why are you lingering here?" That had been a second voice, it sounded almost identical to the first voice only it was different. It sounded like-_

Reira?

_There was a second light. This one wasn't the one she and Gig had seen from their initial trip up to the Yuga Mountains or the one that had attacked Lujei or the one from her dreams…this one was the Reira that she had known during her time in the world of the Crimson Tear…_

The Crimson Tear's light flared dangerously at the intruder but the second light seemed unaffected.

"_If you are really satisfied with everything…if you've really accepted it, why haven't you passed on?"_ _Reira asked again_. "_Why are you still here?"_

_The weariness was starting to lift a little…_

_She hadn't wanted to die. No one really wanted to. It simply came down to the fact that their time had come up. It sounded right to her, at least in her head. Knowing that and the call of sleep should have settled it for her but some reason, something she couldn't register kept clinging to her._

The second light had gravitated closer. It gently sparked…

"_Damn it, kid you can't do this!"_ A voice cut through her mind.

Revya's consciousness suddenly jolted.

"_You should have just hacked away when you had the chance or something! But, no, you had to pick the worst possible time to fall back on the bloody 'noble hero' shtick. Do you have any idea how cliché that is!? _

_That was-why was she hearing _that_ voice?_

The Crimson Tear reacted. It flickered dangerously, angrily. The blood-red light broke into orbs and like it had with Lujei, struck out at the second light. A second flash of light went off in response, carrying with it another blast of sound before its light vanished into the darkness.

"_You're supposed to be my friggin' soul mate! You can't just ditch me like this!"_

_Revya couldn't help but smile faintly. That was him all right…same old Gig…_

_Revya's expression froze._

_And somewhere at the back of her mind, something clicked. _

_The call to sleep suddenly felt weak, as well as the voice of the Crimson Tear calling to her, trying to plead with her._

_The reason she kept lingering was because…_

_On instinct alone, she suddenly turned and ran back in the direction she had come from. She ran until..._

----

There was a loud gasp for air as the kid convulsed.

Mikaila let out a yelp of surprise while Gig felt his heart leap up his throat.

The kid let out a ragged breath followed by a series of coughs. Her eyes were wide and diluted from shock. For a moment it sounded like she was trying to say something but couldn't get the words out.

"Shut up and take it easy!" He muttered under his breath, for lack of better words as he clumsily tried to steady her so she could breathe easier.

The kid looked at him glassily before slowly closing her eyes again.

"Oh no, you are _not_ ditching me again!"

Fortunately, it looked like she had just fallen unconscious again. She was still breathing at least, despite all the blood. The blood flow seemed to have lessened too, whether from his makeshift bandaging earlier or not. He didn't know what caused it but whatever it was, at least it had worked…

With another creak around them, Mikaila snapped out of her stupor. "Uh-sorry to say this but we _really_ have to move now."

"Yeah, thanks for repeating the obvious, the falling rock and ominous crackling weren't a strong enough," Gig said. As carefully as he could he angled the kid over his shoulder. "Cut the commentary and give me a hand or -"

A distinct, familiar sound cut him off. It was that thrumming sound…

Mikaila suddenly went _very_ still. She let out a whimper before her eyes rolled back into her skull.

_Shit_, _what now!?_

She stumbled forward, panting as the thrumming came to a stop. She seemed normal enough until Gig saw her eyes.

They were a deep shade of glowing red.

He didn't need to ask who this was.

"It's _you_," he growled. "You know, I was pretty sure there was something about the people here being their own person."

"She is one of my creations, remember? I'm just borrowing her," the Crimson Tear made Mikaila's voice usual voice sound quieter, more distant. She lifted her hand to her head and murmured, "She's confused right now so I only have a little time before she starts reacting too much and I have to leave. I don't want to stay for the destruction."

"Then do us both a favor and leave already," Gig replied curtly. He was becoming increasingly aware of the kid's infrequent breaths…

"I want to talk."

Gig barely missed a beat. He moved forward and angled himself around her. "Not interested."

"Stop."

"No. Trust me, as much as I'd _love_ to stop and have a chat with you, given the circumstances, I'll take moving my ass instead. See ya."

The Crimson Tear ran in front of him and glared at him with the same ugly, distasteful look Gig remembered seeing on Reira's face the day she died. "Will you listen for? Just for a moment? I have an offer. Do you want to live?"

Gig kept moving. "What do you think I'm doing?"

"I think you're trying not to see the truth," she said, moving to keep up with him. "You're a lot of things. Mostly unpleasant things but you aren't an idiot, at least a complete one. We both know that you aren't getting out with her."

The words somehow stabbed deep inside Gig.

"Shut up…" He said in a quiet but dangerous tone.

"You're arm is still hurting," She continued in a matter-of-fact way. "I've seen injuries like that before. It's only holding on now because of a few ligaments but it's starting to lose feeling and go numb. Any longer and it'= will have to be removed, not even a highly skilled cleric will be able to save it. But I guess that doesn't matter if you're a corpse."

"I said, shut up…"

"Neither of you are in good condition but at least you can still walk. You might be able to make it out okay on your own but she's not going to, with or without help. She's hanging on now but there is only so long sheer will can last, the body is going to break down soon. Blood loss, exhaustion, lack of air, getting crushed by this building, one way or another it's going to happen."

"_I told you_ _shut up!"_ Gig snarled. "Either get to the point or stop wasting my time!"

The Crimson Tear remained unperturbed. She merely stared in silence as he kept painfully walking.

"Get to the entrance."

Gig barely stopped. "What?"

"If you get to the entrance I'll send you back to your own world."

Gig finally stopped and digested it.

"Why the hell should I believe that?"

"Do you really have a choice?" The Crimson Tear countered. "Get to the entrance before this place collapses without external help and I'll do that for you. I'll give you your original body back too, without any injuries."

He shifted his balance. "So, if I'm hearing right, what you're saying is, this offer is exclusive me only, right?"

"Yes. It's the best I can offer you, where at least you can leave this place with something. Do you accept?"

"Are you kidding me?!" Gig said. "There's no way I would accept such a lame offer. For someone that used to sell greens for a living you think you'd have better sales pitches."

The Crimson Tear's eyes flared indignantly. "You really are an infuriating-"

"Hold up, let me finish. You already spent the last several minutes nattering on about shit so I deserve to have the mic for a bit. How about, I make _you_ an offer. Me and the kid here will get to the entrance before this place falls apart and we both get sent back. No catches though. No missing limbs or a soul missing or another curse or one of your creations there or suddenly attacking us the moment after or anything cheap!"

The Crimson Tear gave him a level look. "'Suicide isn't a rescue method', you told this girl that. You can't win. It's impossible."

"You'd be surprised how many times I've heard that. Do we have a deal or not?"

"You won't be able to collect, you know that," she said. "So why are you being so stubborn about this-"

"Just because, all right!?" Gig snapped. "_You're_ the one that wanted to make a deal so shut up and agree to it!"

"All right, but remember, you have to do it on your own," the Crimson Tear warned. She inclined her head slightly and said, "My original offer still stands. If you change your mind, call out to me."

Her eyes rolled back again and Mikaila, almost gasping for air. She looked at Gig with wide eyes. "Wh-where-what-how did I-what just happened just now? What was that thing talking about? That-that thing-it said-"

"Is nothing important," he said.

"No...that-that's a lie. She-she said that I was a-"

"Life changing identity crisis issues later, avoiding getting crushed now," he said hurriedly.

There was a thundering crackle from the rock.

Raul's voice echoed through the hallways, calling his sister's name.

Gig nodded toward the source of the noise. "Listen, you got what you came here for so move it already."

"But what about you?" Mikaila asked, casting a nervous glance at the unconscious redhead.

"Think about it, what sane guy sticks around in a _collapsing building_?" Gig answered with his usual conceding tone. "I don't know about you but getting buried to death isn't very high on my 'to do' list."

"Mikaila! Where're you!?" Cried her brother's voice again.

She whirled back to him and then back towards the stairs. Biting her bottom lip she slammed her heel back into the ground and quickly said, "I hope I see you again. And…I'm sorry. "

And then she was gone.

_Of course, I _were _sane by normal standards, I wouldn't be in this mess to begin with._

But since he wasn't, he'd have to settle for just being able to move fast.

"Shit!"

Gig nearly slipped at the stairs. He slammed his shoulder against the grainy wall to keep from dropping the kid and gritted his teeth as pain exploded up his arm.

Looks like it isn't quite numb enough yet…

Somewhere along the way he passed several corpses. A few belonged to Lobo's gang, a few were Raul's who hadn't been fortunate to get out fast enough, and some random people he couldn't place. He thought he might have seen Emries' somewhere along the way but he didn't dwell on it for long.

He barely glanced upwards as he began to feel pieces of rock begin to crumble and hit his back.

The kid didn't seem to react to it. If he couldn't hear the faint breaths of air he'd assume she was dead. It was getting harder to hear her though…

"_My original offer still stands if you change your mind,"_ the Crimson Tear's words unwillingly resurfaced.

Gig scowled.

Not like he could take the offer, even if he wanted to. Not only would several of his so-called friends kill him but he'd have to kill himself for bending over for someone like that.

Before he became conscious of it, he slid against a nearby wall. His legs refused to cooperate as he tried pushing himself back up.

_Move, damn it!_

He should have been able to, he was better than this, he was the indestructible Gig after all, but the earlier fight when Liam had highjacked his body and supporting the kid's full weight had worn down on him a lot more than he would have thought.

There was a terrible crack overhead as the shaking began to increase. This time the cracks were spreading to the main foundations. Gig couldn't help but notice how the rocks seemed to be starting to fall at an unnaturally fast pace...

He managed to inch a bit further.

Absently, he thought back to when he and the kid got cursed and ended up back at the village, asking for help. About how they had gotten laughed at over their condition, what Grunzford had said about how to break the curse, and the reactions about how the kid and him were 'perfect' for this…

"'Perfect' huh… perfect mess is right," Gig said to the kid "Still cursed, I'm losing an arm, you're already dying, and we're about to get buried by granite while the Crimson Bitch sits back and enjoys all this."

Several more rocks began to fall, one narrowly missing his skull.

He couldn't help but laugh ruefully at their position. Surviving everything but the goddamn roof, that seemed kind of anti-climatic considering his other three deaths…

"Heh…too bad things didn't work out…Revya."

----

_It was ending again, as it had the time before that, and the time before that, just another show with different players. How many times this made she couldn't recall but it hardly mattered now. She should have been satisfied. It had taken longer than she wanted and needed more interference than she wish to extend but it was almost over._

_This time it left her vexed._

"You aren't going to do anything?" _Asked a voice, identical to her own._

"You're still here?" _The Crimson Tear asked sharply._

"I couldn't have disappeared from something like that," _the other replied._ "I'm a Crimson Tear too…"

"A copy."

"But I'm you."

"If you were really me you wouldn't have interfered like that."

"You interfered too."

"I didn't change the plan. I was trying to end it. What you did wasn't apart of our agreement. You got your revenge, wasn't that all you desired?"

"It was."

"What happened doesn't matter anymore," _the Crimson Tear said_. "Revya will stay dead this time and Gig will die too. Because they both made the wrong choices."

"If they had made the 'right' choice you still would have hurt them…just like with Lena and Felius?" _Reira asked._

"It still would have been better or at least wiser. I should have thought he would have been the one to make it at least."_ The Crimson Tear voice became quieter._ "Based on what I observed. He should have. I'm surprised he chose that."

"I'm not," _Reira said after a moment, almost awkwardly._

"What do you mean?" _The Crimson Tear asked._ "He's selfish, rude, and has that unearthly obsession with hotpods. You heard it from Revya-you _lived_ around him for a short while. The only thing I could respect about him was he had some common sense."

"You don't see it? The reason why?"

"There's nothing to see," _the Crimson Tear said dismissively. _

_There was a faint crackle of tension in the air as the universe of the Crimson Tear trembled._

"It won't be much longer," _the Crimson Tear murmured._

"What if they actually make it?"

"They won't. This is _my_ world. The way things were designed won't allow it. Even if they get close, that place will just fall apart faster."

"That's-"

"Wrong? Immoral? A decision worthy of a 'witch'?" _She laughed quietly_. "It shouldn't have gotten this far. Instead, they kept pushing it to this point. I didn't mind it at first; it was refreshing after the last pair, they fell apart before the outbreak of Scarlet Iago. Now they're just a source of irritation."

"Because things didn't go as you were sure they would?" _Reira inquired._ "Or because you're bothered by their actions?"

"What would a copy understand about that?" _The Crimson Tear asked scornfully._

"I'm you so I guess I can understand you best," _she explained._ "Like…when this all started. Why you reacted the way you did to the first pair that came to your grave in the Yuga Mountains…"

"Really?" _The Crimson Tear sounded dully curious._

"It was because the man looked a lot like Him. While you barely remember the woman well what you do remember is how similar they looked to you and Him, down to him giving her his ring."

"And I made him and that woman suffer for it with that Curse," _the Crimson Tear said, the words coming out before she realized it. _"I…_almost_ felt bad at the time when I remembered it wasn't Him.

"But it felt good too."

"It did," _the Crimson Tear agreed._ "The two of them were making vows to be together forever…It was so sickeningly sweet I just willed it to happen and before I realized it, they ended up fused like that. I was surprised at first. I had heard what a Crimson Tear could do but the power was amazing. I could do so much…it was a little comforting after being alone and without being interact from my prison."

"But you thought it was wrong, or least you did then. You were going to reverse the damage-"

"Until I saw how they treated each other after the casting of the curse," she interrupted. "It was humorous at first, seeing two who had been so much in love willing to rip out each other's throats within a day."

"It meant you weren't the only one to lose what seemed like a beautiful love," _Reira said._ "Soon after, people began to tell stories of the Crimson Tear of the Yuga Mountains."

"'A soul betrayed who died a gruesome death, betrayed by a loved one," _the Crimson Tear said_. "And they were right."

"But people kept coming anyway."

"And I kept playing my 'tricks'. One new 'trick' with my power each time, to see the extent of what I could do."

"Until a pair asked if there was a way to convince you to break the Curse."

"That was the first time I ever tried talking to someone. It was difficult since they weren't on the boarder of death but I managed to reach them in dreams. I talked about the tests on a whim," _the Crimson Tear murmured._ "They were such a loving pair…or I thought they were. Just like with the first couple, just like with my own love. They really were kind people and I thought..."

"You would be able to see something to prove 'love' could-"

"No, that's what you don't understand," _the Crimson Tear said quickly__**.**_"It was never about that…only about wanting to see what would happen. Just like all the other times I've watched.

"Every time it just proved something to me. Growing up, loving Him, I always thought love as something that was powerful, sacred. Now, after all this time of watching, I understand that love _isn't_ that way at all. The idea of 'love' is weak. With enough pressure it just shatters. I died because of it and His love for his own position was more important than what we had and then the guilt stemming from our love was what caused him to kill himself. _That_, you should be able to understand."

"I do_."_

"Doing this was about more than just mere enjoyment or passing eternity. It's almost like watching those stories that the players at McNally's would run or the ones He would tell me. Watching tragedies feel more real than any happy ending ever could because unlike the classic happy endings you know tragedy actually happens, I _lived_ a tragedy. The idea of 'happy endings' feel about as real as the idea of love."

"Beautiful but sad, that's why I liked tragedies the most," _Reira said._ "I used to love those stories the most. But now…"

"But now?"

"I'm just… becoming tired of constant tragedy."

_The world of the Crimson Tear began to crumble away at its edges now…_

"What do you see when you watch Revya and Gig then?" _Reira asked._ "Even after what's happening right now."

"There wasn't really anything there to begin with," _the Crimson Tear replied. "_The entire time they've been focused on the curse. Right now… the only reason he was so worried was because he was losing his way of breaking the curse."

"Then why didn't he just take your first offer when he had the chance?" Reira asked.

"The reason he helped her that far was because I made that second offer," _the Crimson Tear bristled._ "You know he's as much an idiot as he is stubborn. I can imagine the real reason he didn't accept the first offer was out of arrogance and pride."

"No, because it would mean she'd _live_," _Reira retorted._ "That's what he was focused on, not the curse. And Revya cared enough to let herself get nearly killed not because of the curse and cared enough to come back!"

"She came back because of your interference," _the Crimson Tear snapped._

"Yes but she came back because of him, the same reason she initially came back when you released her. That's why she couldn't move on" _Reira said firmly._ "Don't you see that?"

"You heard her too," _the Crimson Tear said acidly_. "When she first came back here after leaving she said 'the curse still isn't broken yet', _that's_ what she was focused on."

"You know that isn't all there was to it." _A beat passed._ "You're…I think I understand. You're doing what you accused Gig of…You're trying not to see the truth. You're afraid of having centuries of bitterness proven wrong."

"I'm trying not to make it anything more than it is!" _The Crimson Tear snarled vehemently_. "I don't need a copy pretending to understand anything."

_There was a long pause._

"Then you really won't change your mind?" _Reira asked. Something in her voice sounded…odd._

_The two Crimson Tears fell into silence…_

_And suddenly, there was a familiar sound in the air._

"What are you doing?" _The Crimson Tear asked, a twinge of worry in her voice. _

"I'm just a creation you made for this world," _Reira said solemnly._ "Even if I'm a Crimson Tear, once this world dies, I'll die and return to being a part of you again. Just like all the other Reiras before me…just like you're other creations. That's why…that's why I don't want to let it end like this."

_A beating pulse filled the air._

"Stop it," _the Crimson Tear gasped_. "You aren't the real thing. You're just a…cheap copy."

"I know, I'm just a shadow of you," _Reira answered sadly._ "But….that other witch said that even us, your creations, have our own will so as my last act I want to try. Even if I just end up shattering before I succeed."

_The pulse echoed again, this time there was a second, involuntary pulse in sync with the first._

"You can't be serious," _the Crimson Tear's voice was edged with something else now: fear. _"You said you were a part of me so why are you doing this?"

"Because I've watched everything." _The pulse grew stronger._ "I've watched those two, I saw Lena, and above all…I've watched _you._ That's why I have be the one to make this judgment. It wouldn't matter what any pair did for you because you've already decided about them the moment you placed the curse. Even now, after all this you refuse to see anything more than what you want to see. Maybe it's because you've existed longer than me but I understand the reason why you lash out at close pairs, why you remain attached to this world, constantly replay your own tragedy, and why you're so upset watching those two right now."

"What are you talking about!? The only reason I still remain is because-"

"Because you don't understand love anymore."

"_Love_?" _The Crimson Tear was taken aback_. "I understand love well enough to understand that it brings an illusion of happiness that hides the reality of pain. It's selfish."

"It is."

"Then stop this before we both-"

The duel pulse however, intensified.

"Before, after my death, when you explained my situation and offered me revenge, I would have agreed with you. But now…" Reira's voice sounded more subdued now. "Love _is_ selfish. It's…troublesome. It's even infuriating at times. But those aren't the only real things about it. The feelings felt from the time spent together, being able to have that much faith, the imprints left on each other's self, being able to care more about someone other than ourselves, and the long attachment that lasts even after death isn't an illusion, even when we fail to fully realize it ourselves. It's because those feelings last despite things such as selfishness that make it sacred, not weak."

"I don't believe you," _the Crimson Tear's voice shook._

"You don't have to. Even if you keep refusing to see it a part of you already knows it's true," _Reira said softly._ "Me."

"You're just rambling now!"

"Heh...I'm sorry, but I can't help it. Especially now. I want a happy ending for once, not a 'beautiful but sad' tragedy` because constant tragedy isn't 'real' either. I don't want one not just for them but for us. We've existed for far too long…"

"No, I don't want to," _the Crimson Tear whispered._ The pulsing intensified. "Not again. I don't want to return to the darkness-"

"Death isn't so bad, we will finally be moving on," _Reira said_. "Maybe…we'll see Him…_Liam_ again one day. Maybe next time will be different… But our time is over. It's time for all of us to return to the one that cares about us the most…"

_The two red lights flared one final time…_

_Followed by the sound of something gently shattering._

----

As she opened her eyes, Revya found herself blinking her eyes repeatedly at the sudden flood of light. It wasn't the red light of the Crimson Tear though…

It was the sun.

She was back where everything began...

There was something heavy on her lower body.

The thing let out a groan, followed by a familiar string of curses.

When it looked up at her she found a pair of astonished blue eyes that mirrored her own expression. It didn't last for long before his quickly shifted to anger as he began ranting out at her but she could barely care at the moment. She ended up tightly embracing him, nearly knocking him over. He looked at her confused, though still admonishing her as he tried gently prying her off him for a short while.

But surprisingly, awkwardly, he returned it.


	10. Epilogue

_Author's Note: I don't own Soul Nomad._

_Just before I get on with the last update, I want to thank a few people. My older sister for being my soundboard, Last of the Star Makers for being my beta reader for chapters five and six, and finally those who read this story and (hopefully) enjoyed it._

_Epilogue_

It was a strange sight that day on the mountains. It was strange enough that anyone would be up there in the first place but then again, there _had_ been stranger sights up there. One had involved two voices, a gruff male's and a female's who seemed nice enough. This time also involved those two voices; only the physical deposition was much different…

The male was already mostly down the path while the latter trailed behind. He let out an irritated sigh before turning back. "Hurry it up already!"

"I'm going as fast as I can," she replied, wincing as her feet groaned. Her sandals had taken a beating from climbing the mountain twice already. Mentally she decided when she got back to the village she was switching to something more practical like boots or something.

Gig rolled his eyes and waited for her to clear the next set of boulders.

"You know, if you had better footwear or worked out more this wouldn't be a problem," he commented.

"Point taken," she answered patiently. "What about you? Aren't you tired?"

"Nah, not really," he shrugged. "Starving though."

"You're the one that that ate what little I had left. Just wait until we get back to the village."

"Don't remind me," Gig groaned. "That's like, half a day away from here. And at the rate you're going it'll take two whole days! We already wasted enough time because _you_ wanted to find flowers for that grave."

"It's respect, Gig."

He simply snorted in response.

Revya winced again as she steadied herself on the steep worn down path. It composed of mostly dirt and flimsy roots of long dead plants so she had to move slowly to avoid slipping.

Meanwhile, Gig began inching ahead again glancing back on occasion to make sure she was keeping up. For the most part, they lulled back into a mutual silence. Aside from the occasional complaint or comment the silence was a bit of a blessing.

They had managed to return from the world of the Crimson Tear. They weren't bound by the curse anymore. Without those problems to distract them things had become...awkward. Neither of them had gone into much detail about what happened on their respective ends over what happened after Revya had been stabbed or when the building began falling apart. Gig had just quickly brushed it off, saying they'd talk about it later, _after_ they got away from the 'cursed' mountains.

_And after he grabs a few hotpods,_ she thought, rolling her eyes. That jerk.

Despite the nagging voice in her head, she agreed. Mainly because she wasn't sure what to say or how that that conversation would turn out. Her and Gig had set out to break the curse and now they had. She hadn't really put much thought about what would happen afterwards, it had just been an uncomfortable topic to think about. Aside from what had happened between them when they first come back-

She quickly brushed the memory aside. She'd think about it...later.

"What a pain," she heard Gig mutter. "The faster we get out of here, the faster we can avoid something _else_-"

As if on cue, Gig's foot slipped on a downward crevice. Revya reached forward to grab onto him but he had both the momentum and weight on his end and ended up dragging her down with him, swears and cries of pain exploding from both of them.

After scrapping against the dirt walls, they ended up hitting the cavern floor with a hard thud.

"-From happening," Gig finished sourly. He scanned around, pushing himself up with a dark look. "Tch, nothing good ever comes out of this place."

Revya glanced upwards. It looked like a natural chamber. Bits of sunlight spread through from the holes the roots created but aside from the crevasse they had fallen through, there didn't seem to be any openings. Just more tunnels.

"Do you see a way back up?" Revya asked.

"Nah, not really," he answered. "There's got to be some way back out. If worse comes to worse we can just try and scale out by our fingernails."

Revya shook her head. "I don't think so. The walls look too solid."

He shot her a frustrated look. "Then we better stop standing around and start looking unless you want to break a few nails."

She rolled her eyes as he wandered off in the opposite direction. Same old Gig.

Revya followed one of the passageways towards the right. The dirt looked more broken for some reason but there was more beams of light filtering through. Maybe it was another opening? As she got a little further she found a few stray leaves scattered across the ground. Around the wall she looked up and found a thin branch poking out of an opening. That single branch, she realized, connected into a long network of branches that crawled around the walls and scaled upwards towards lower crevice. If they used the branches they might be able to scale out of there…

Revya's eyes widened in surprise.

"Hey, Gig!" She called. "I found something!"

"What?" His voice echoed back. He was there a few short moments later. As he crossed into the opening his jaw dropped as he noticed what she had seen. "_Holy_ _hell!_"

On the branches were growing multitudes of hotpods.

_Golden_ coloured hotpods.

"Do you see that!? I _told_ you it existed! Hah, and you were acting so skeptical about it!" Gig cackled, his eyes alit with ecstasy as he grabbed onto her shoulders. "Hahahahah! I can't wait to sink my teeth into them!"

And then he did the most surprising thing.

He leaned over and kissed her.

It was a brief, one he broke quickly before rushing back to his prize.

Revya was suddenly grateful for the cavern wall because when Gig let go of her she stumbled back against it. Her face was frozen in shock as she held a hand over her mouth.

Meanwhile, Gig was still letting out whoops of jubilation at their discovery.

It would only be later, after the adrenalin subsided, that he would realize what he had done.


End file.
